Living the Life
by twilightbabe101
Summary: Jasper lets his two best friends stay the weekend at the house he is living in with his twin Rose, sweetheart Alice, and friend Bella. What happens when Bella falls for one of his friends? Will this be a match made in heaven or hell? BXE EMXR JXA AH
1. Company

Living the Life

Chapter 1: Company

BPOV

"Bella!" I heard my best friend and roommate Alice Brandon call. I saw her tiny form coming quickly down the hall from her last class of the week. I waited for her outside the classroom I just exited. We finished our classes for the weekend and had the rest of it to enjoy with our other roommate and best friend Rosalie Hale.

"Hey, Al!" I called.

"C'mon, let's go to Rose's building and get her so that we can officially start our weekend!" Alice squealed. We started walking out of our building among the few on the campus of Washington State and headed towards the building Rosalie was in.

When we got there we saw Rosalie talking to her twin brother, Jasper Hale. She looked angry. We walked closer and started to hear the conversation.

"C'mon Rose, please! I am begging you! It's only for the weekend then they'll be gone! I promise!" Jasper pleaded.

"Jasper, our guest room isn't finished yet and why can't they stay at a hotel?" she asked. Our house that we lived in had five bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and five bathrooms. Our parent's helped pay for it while we still pay the bills every month.

"Rose, they are my best friends! I can't make them stay at a hotel, and besides they don't really have the money to. Oh! Here come Alice and Bella, I'm sure they will say yes," Jasper said confidently as he spotted us.

"Jazzy, what are we going to say yes to?" Alice asked Jasper. Alice and Jasper have been dating since the tenth grade.

"You guys remember Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty, right?" he asked us. We looked at each other and shook our heads no. "Oh. Well, they are my friends from high school. They need a place to stay for the weekend because they are moving into a house just off campus by ours. I was invited to live with them but I don't know if I am going to accept. Anyway, would you consider letting them stay at our place until they are moved in?" he asked. Alice and I looked at each other again and then nodded a yes.

"What?! You guys don't know them! They are pigs and jerks and arrogant!" Rose seethed.

"Rose, please, it's only for the weekend. You'll get over it," Jasper said and then turned to Alice and me. "Thank you guys so much! I have to call them," he said as he headed off.

"I hate you guys," Rose said as we started walking.

"Bee! Bee, wait up!" I heard my boyfriend, Mike, call. I turned around and ran up to him. I hugged him and he held me around the waist.

"Hey, babe," I said sweetly. He pecked me on the lips then let go of me to take my hand. We started walking over to Rose and Alice. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I have to study. I have a major test tomorrow," he said with an apologetic smile. I totally forgot that Mike takes more classes than I do.

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks see you later, Bee," he said as he kissed my cheek. He hurried off toward the parking lot to get his car. I walked home with Alice and Rose.

When we walked in the door we were greeted by Jasper making the living room look like a bedroom.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm setting up for the guys. They'll be here in like an hour," he answered.

"Alright, I'm going up to my room," I announced. I walked up the stairs and into my room. The walls of my room are a deep purple and I have an off white carpet. I sat on my bed and started working on an assignment that is due in a week. I had to write a prologue for a story topic I was given in my journalism class.

I was about half way finished when a knock interrupted me.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Edward and Emmett are here," Jasper said as he opened the door. I closed my notebook and put it and my pen on my bedside table. I got up and went downstairs with Jasper.

"Bella, this is Emmett," he said as he gestured toward a tall man that looked extremely fit. He has short brown hair with copper eyes. He looked like a giant teddy bear. "And this is Edward." He gestured toward a man that was smaller than Emmett but, from what I could see from his tight shirt, still had a toned body. He had messy bronze hair and green eyes. I looked at him for an extra second and he smirked. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella," I said and then walked into the living room with Alice and Rose. I sat on the couch between them and started watching the television with them. They were watching Gilmore Girls.

"Hey! Let's watch a movie!" Alice squealed.

"Alright, I'll call Mike to see if he wants to take a break from studying and come watch it with us," I said as I got up to go into the kitchen to call Mike. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. It rang twice and he picked up.

"Oh, shit. Hello?" he asked, sounding breathless.

"Mike? Are you studying?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, baby," he said, but it wasn't to me. "Shit. Hey, I'll have to call you later, I'm busy with Jessica. Yeah, keep doing that," I heard and then some grunts before he hung up. I stood there frozen with the phone pressed up to my ear. When the phone started beeping I dropped it. It hit the floor with a bang.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call. She walked in and came over to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked."I-I'm going to bed," I stuttered quietly. I pushed past her and ran to my room. I slammed my door and slid down the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying. There were a few knocks on the door.

"G-go away!" I yelled. Someone came in anyway. "I said go away!"

"Bella, I know that you don't really know me, but do you want to talk?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "If you want to talk just tell me, okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. He got up and started walking out.

"Edward, wait," I sighed. He stopped and turned around. I shut the door and signaled for him to sit next to me. He sat down facing me.

"So, you want to talk?" he asked. I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"My boyfriend of six months cheated on me and I don't know how long it's been going on."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. How do you know though?"

"I called him and he was having sex with her. He was having sex while talking to his girlfriend on the phone," I cried.

"Who is he?"

"Mike Newton," my voice cracked.

"Mike? I know him. I saw him with that Jessica girl. Oh," he said as realization hit. I nodded. I looked away as more tears came. He put his index finger under my chin and turned my head. "Don't waste your tears on him, Bella. If he couldn't see that he was the luckiest man alive he is an idiot."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"C'mon, let's go back downstairs," he smiled. He got up and then helped me up. I sat down on the couch by Rose and Edward sat on the floor by Emmett.

"You okay?" Alice whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I guess," I whispered back.

"What happened?"

"Mike cheated on me."

"That bastard!" she said loudly.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Who is she worked up about?" Emmett laughed.

"No one," I said as I turned back to the television.

"Sorry," Alice whispered.

"'S fine," I sighed. I didn't even notice what we were watching until it was over.

"I _love_ Gone in 60 Seconds!" Rose squealed.

"I hate it," I said.

"You seemed very into it, though," she pointed out. I was speechless. What was I going to say? _I was only starring at the television and not watching it?_ They would think I was nuts. I shrugged instead of saying anything.

"I'm going to bed," I announced. I went up to my room and shut the door. I began throwing away everything that I had been given by Mike or anything that was his. By the time I was finished my room seemed to have about half of the stuff that used to be in here. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

***

"Bella! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice and Rose yelled.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No!" they yelled. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me off the bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs as they did. I landed with a thud on my carpet.

"Damn! Ouch," I yelled.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked. He saw me on the floor and laughed.

"I hate you all," I said as I got up and pushed past Rose into my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and went back out into my room. Jasper was still in here.

"Uh, hi…?" I said waiting for him to say something.

"I heard what happened with Mike. I'm sorry, Bells," he said.

"It's nothing," I said quietly. "He's an ass. Its fine, I'll get over it," I shrugged. He came over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and he rubbed my back soothingly. Unexpectedly, he threw me over his shoulder. "Jasper! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope," he laughed. I tried kicking him but I couldn't because of the way I was on his shoulder.

"Jasper! I hate you so freaking much!" I yelled.

"Bella, shush, Edward and Emmett are still sleeping," he hushed me. I only screamed louder.

"Shut up," Emmett mumbled. Jasper finally put me down in the arm chair.

"Thank you," I said to both Emmett and Jasper. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. I started sipping it and went to sit with Alice and Rose at the table. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Clubbing!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time. I only had one word to describe what my day ahead would be like. Ugh.

"Do I have to go?" I whined. Alice gave me a death glare. "Alright, alright! I'll go!" I said as I held my hands up in defeat.

"Go where?" Emmett asked coming into the kitchen.

"We're going clubbing," Rose said before she walked out.

"Why does Rosalie hate me?" he asked.

"I don't know. She remembers how you were in high school and thinks that you haven't changed," Alice shrugged.

"I can prove that I've changed!" he said excitedly.

"Good luck, Rose is…well, let's just say Rose will be Rose," Alice laughed. "Well, I have to take Bella to go get read. See you later, Emmett," Alice said as she towed me.

"No! Emmett help, please!" I pleaded as I tried walking in the opposite direction. He was about to make a move until Alice stopped him.

"Touch her, and I kill you," she threatened and used her death glare. Emmett took a step back.

"I hate you Alice!" I yelled. I fought against her grasp but for her tiny figure she was still strong. She pulled me into her room and into her bathroom. I sat down on a stool that was now permanently a part of Alice's bathroom because we are in here so much. She started on my make-up and Rose came in a couple minutes later with hair supplies.

About an hour later they finished and gave me a pair of jeans and a shirt to put on. The jeans hung tight to my legs and the shirt looked like a corset with spaghetti straps in a light shade of blue. I wore a pair of tennis shoes instead of high heels due to my lack of coordination.

"I am going downstairs to get some water," I said as I stood up.

"Hang on, Bella. Rose and I are almost done!" Alice said excitedly. About ten minutes later we were all finished and we looked hot. Rose's hair was perfectly straight. Alice's hair was spunky with spikes. My hair was in loose curls down my back.

We walked downstairs and walked into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were finishing on putting their shirts on while Edward was looking through his bag for his. He was shirtless and from the view I had his abs looked perfect. My breathing hitched. _You don't know this guy. He could be a total ass just like Mike._ I kept telling myself this. I had to get out of the room to stop thinking these thoughts.

"I, uh, am going to, uh, get some water," I said as I walked into the kitchen quicker than necessary. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. I hopped up onto the counter and started drinking.

"Why did you rush out of there?" Rose asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I didn't," I lied.

"Yes. You did," she disagreed.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I think that you were affected by a half naked Edward," she smiled. I gave her a look that said "you're kidding me".

"I told you guys in the bathroom that I was thirsty," I pointed out. "Besides, I just broke up with Mike," I said as I looked away.

"Hey, hey now. No crying tonight. He doesn't deserve your tears, Bella. He is a total douche, sweetie." I laughed.

"I guess you're right. Not about Edward, but about Mike," I laughed.

"What's not about me?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"I see," he said. He was clearly unconvinced.

"Ready to leave, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I hopped down from the counter. I linked arms with her and left Edward alone in the kitchen. "Al! C'mon! Let's get going!" I called. She came skipping down the stairs and up to us.

"Ciao!" we yelled as we walked out and started laughing. We walked to the club, Prime, that was down the street from our house. We waited in line and finally got in.

"Let's get some drinks," I suggested. We walked up to the bar and ordered three different brands of beer. Alice got Miller Light, I got Bud light and Rose got Budweiser.

"Try this," Alice said as she waved her beer in front of my face. I took a sip and it burned going down my throat.

"Gross!" I spat. I shoved it back at her and took a swig of my beer. We took our beers and went out to the dance floor. We started grinding into each other to the beat of the music.

"Look who's here," Rose yelled. We looked over at the door and the guys were here. We continued to dance as the guys made their way over. Alice went with Jasper and started dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Why not," she sighed as she went with him and a smile crossed his face. I started dancing by myself.

"Bella, do you want to dance?" Edward asked. I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"Sure," I accepted. I went over to him and started grinding into him. A smile played on his lips. I took another swig of my beer.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked as I swallowed the beer.

"Nineteen." He looked at me and then took my beer. "Excuse you!" I scolded as I tried to get my beer back.

"You are not getting this back. You are underage and you shouldn't be drinking."

"It's one beer, lighten up!" I complained.

"Bella, it's illegal. Is this what you do when a guy dumps you? Drink at a club?" he accused.

"Keep the beer, Edward. I'll get another," I spat.

"No you won't. I.D. please," he said as he held out his hand.

"Hell no," I said as I started stalking away. He grabbed my waist and twirled me and I thudded into his chest.

"Bella, I'm serious. Give me the I.D." he once again held his hand out.

"I'm serious too. Hell. No," I repeated slowly. I tried to move his hands from my waist but he wouldn't let me. "Let go of me," I spat.

"Please, just humor me. Give me the I.D."

"No, I am not going to give you the I.D. it belongs to me. I can keep it if I want. It's the only way I can get into a club."

"Bella, it's illegal."

"I haven't even known you for a day so I don't think that you should be trying to change how I live. Now let go of me." I shoved his hands off of my waist and stalked off. He let me leave without any word.

EPOV

Bella came over to me and started dancing with me. She took a drink of some beer. _That's weird; I could have sworn she was a few years younger than Rosalie._

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen," she said nonchalantly. I took the beer from her. She tried grabbing for it but I wouldn't let her have it. "Excuse you!" she said.

"You are not getting this back. You are underage and you shouldn't be drinking."

"It's one beer, lighten up!" she complained. _One beer? Is she crazy?_

"Bella, it's illegal. Is this what you do when a guy dumps you? Drink at a club?" I asked.

"Keep the beer, Edward. I'll get another," she spat.

"No you won't. I.D. please," I said as I held my hand out

"Hell no," she said and started walking away. I grabbed her waist and twirled her so that she was facing me and I could let her know that I was serious about this.

"Bella, I'm serious. Give me the I.D." I said as I again held my hand out again.

"I'm serious too. Hell. No," she repeated slowly. She tried to remove my hands from her waist but I wasn't finished yet. "Let go of me," she spat.

"Please, just humor me. Give me the I.D." I asked again.

"No, I am not going to give you the I.D. it belongs to me. I can keep it if I want. It's the only way I can get into a club."

"Bella, it's illegal."

"I haven't even known you for a day so I don't think that you should be trying to change how I live. Now let go of me." she shoved my hands off of me and stomped off towards the door. I let her leave because I didn't want to get her too mad.

"Edward! Why did Bella just run out like that? She seemed pretty upset," Alice said as she came over to me.

"It was nothing," I muttered.

"It was not nothing. She doesn't get worked up like that easily."

"I asked her how old she was and when I found out her age I took her beer from her and tried to get her I.D. Then she got pissed," I sighed.

"I'm going to go see if she's all right," Alice said as she was about to turn away.

"I'll come with you, I owe her an apology," I said as I followed her. Everyone else seemed to follow us. We walked out of the club and saw Bella walking down the street. "Let me talk to her," I said as I jogged up next to her.

"Hey," she said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"I came to apologize. What I did in there was rude, and I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Why do you have to apologize? I was the total bitch. I'm underage, I know. But can't you just let me have my fun? I'm turning twenty in a month so I'm not too far off from the legal age. It just blows that I have to be the youngest. That I have to be the one that isn't allowed to drink. I want to be able to participate in what my friends are doing," she explained.

"Bella, I know how you feel. I'm the youngest between Jasper and Emmett too. I used to have a fake I.D. too. I got caught with it though. I was let off with a warning because I didn't have a criminal record but I could have gone to jail, Bella. I don't want to see that happen to you. Please, just understand where I am coming from with this."

"I'm not going to get caught. I know what I'm doing," she protested.

"Fine, just don't expect me to have sympathy on you if you get caught with that I.D." I said.

"Good. I wasn't planning on it. I don't need your sympathy." She started walking off.

"Hey, Bella. Wait, Alice wants to talk to you," I sighed. She stopped, turned around and pushed around me.

BPOV

I'm being a bitch, I realize that but I barely know the guy and he is asking me to give him my I.D.? Hell no.

I pushed around him and went over to Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I came over to them. She pulled me aside so that everyone was in front of us.

"What was up with that?" she whispered. "You were drooling over him before we came and now you hate his guts? What brought that on?"

"I told him I was nineteen and he started acting like I was two. He asked me to give him my I.D. and then when I told him no he wouldn't let me leave without arguing about it. I was a bitch about it but I don't think that he should be telling me what to do. I have only known him for what? A day?" I scoffed.

"Don't worry about it. Just give him a chance, okay? It would make Jazzy really happy."

"Alright, fine, I'll give him a chance. If I'm going to have him tolerate me I better go apologize."

"Okay, I'm going to walk with everyone else." I walked quickly up to Edward.

"Hey, Edward. I think I have some major apologizing to do," I said. He looked over at me to let me know that he was listening.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I know what I'm doing though; I've had my I.D. for quite a while. I won't come to you for sympathy if I do get caught with it but I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted."

"It's fine. You barely know me and I shouldn't have tried taking it from you," he said simply.

We walked the rest of the way home with everyone else. From what I could tell Rose gave Emmett a chance and is starting to like him because she is flirting with him majorly. Alice rode on Jasper's back all the way home too.

When we got home I went straight to my room to change. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. I went downstairs and went into the living room.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say in a disapproving voice.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her. She stood up and pulled me by the arm towards the stairs. "What?!" I demanded when she let go of me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"My pajamas?"

"What I meant is why are you wearing _that_?" she asked bluntly.

"I always wear this?"

"Bella! There are guys in the house, and not just Jasper," she said matter-of-factly.

"So what?"

"Never mind," she sighed.

"Hey, Al. Guess what," I smiled.

"What?"

"You're it!" I said and poked her. I ran and she darted after me laughing. I went over to Rose and pulled her up. I hid behind her and used her as a shield.

"Bella! Let go of me!" Rose complained.

"Hang on," I said to her. I started speaking to Alice then. "No tag backs!" I yelled and let Rose go.

"Damn it!" she said. She skipped over to Jasper and poked him. "You're it, Jazzy!" she said sweetly.

"I quit," he said simply.

"You can't quit! That isn't fair! You have to keep the game going!" I complained.

"I still quit," he laughed. Alice and I sat on the floor and pouted.

"Dude, are they always like this?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, except most of the time it's much worse," Jasper said. Alice took her shoe off and chucked it at him. "Babe! What was that for?" he asked. She just smiled at him.

"So!" I said to change the subject. "What do you all want to do?"

"Let's watch Rent!" Alice suggested.

"Alright!" Rose and I agreed. Everyone else groaned.

"Hey, we watched Gone in 60 Seconds last night. Tonight you all have to watch Rent." The guys groaned again but watched it. Rose, Alice and I sang along to all the songs.

"I _love_ Angel!" Alice gushed.

"Me too!" I agreed. "I wish I could have an Angel," I laughed.

"I'm going to bed," Rose said as she got up. "'Night everyone." She started walking off towards her room.

"Yeah, me too," I said. I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I slowly fell asleep.

***

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. I found a note waiting for me on the counter. It read:

_Bella:_

_We went out for coffee. You and Edward were still sleeping so we're going to bring you back some. Be home soon! Love you, _

_All of us._

_P.S. don't be mean to Edward!!_

I laughed at the letter because it was obviously written by Alice. I put the note down and grabbed a glass to fill with orange juice. I went to the fridge and pulled out the juice. After I filled my glass I sat at the table and read the newspaper. There was nothing interesting that was happening in Forks lately.

"Where is everyone?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I jumped and put my hand against my heart as a reflex as if I was going to restart my heart. I got up from the chair and turned around. Edward's lips were pressed together in a hard line to keep from laughing.

"Damn it," I said. I sounded breathless. "You scared me. How the hell did you get in here without me noticing?" I asked.

"You were reading the paper and I walked in. I didn't sneak in, Bella," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. The others went to go get coffee. We were sleeping so they left us here and they are bringing us some," I explained what was in the note. Now if you would like to randomly appear other places tell me before you do so please," I mocked.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be nice to me," he chuckled.

"You read my note?" I asked.

"Not all of it. I only read the P.S. part, promise," he said as he held his right hand up. "Nice outfit," he commented. I looked to see what I had on and blushed when I realized he meant my sports bra. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"No reason," I sighed as I got up to go to my room. I grabbed a blue tank top from my dresser drawer and went back downstairs. When I got downstairs Edward was reading the paper. I tried to be as quiet as I could when walking into the kitchen to see if I could sneak up on him like he did to me.

"Hey, Bella," he said without looking up from the paper.

"Damn it!" I said angrily as I stomped my foot.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot? Isn't that only supposed to happen in _movies_?" he joked, his eyes still on the paper. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that."

"What the hell? Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" I asked.

"No, but I can tell when someone is rolling their eyes at me. My ex-girlfriend used to roll her eyes all the time so I know when someone rolls their eyes," he shrugged.

I went into the pantry and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. I got myself a bowl, a spoon and the carton of milk and sat down by Edward. I poured myself some cereal and milk and started eating. I put my feet in Edward's lap and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just smiled and he chuckled.

"So, Bella, how did you meet Rose and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Our freshman year here we were roommates. Alice and Rose already knew each other because they went to the same high school which is here in Forks. I moved here from Phoenix. So I guess I met them from being in the same dorm as them," I shrugged.

"Interesting," he said.

"Oh, yeah _sure_," I said sarcastically. Edward just laughed. "Do you want to go watch some T.V.?" I asked once I was finished with my Lucky Charms.

"Sure." Edward scooted the seat backwards, with my feet still in his lap. He then stood and my feet went crashing to the floor.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anytime," he chuckled. I stood up and we went into the living room. We sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. We ended up watching Wild Hogs.

"Hey guys! We're home!" I heard. It sounded distant.

"Shh, Bella's asleep," a velvety voice sang.

"How long has she been out?"

"About an hour."

"I'm up," I mumbled. I felt something shake underneath me. I opened my eyes slowly to realize my head was in Edward's lap. "Oh!" I gasped, surprised. I sat up quickly. I stood up and stretched. I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. "Got it," I said as I walked out of the living room. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby," Mike said sweetly.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" I asked rudely.

"Awe, Bee, don't be like that," He pleaded.

"Mike, you cheated on me with Jessica and answered the phone while you two were having sex," I spat.

"She means nothing to me. I love _you_."

"Don't give me that bullshit. We're over. Don't try calling me or talking to me. Bye Mike." I hung up the phone after that. Traitor tears were starting to blur my vision. I walked out into the living room to four sets of staring eyes. "What?" I asked angrily. I wiped a few tears that escaped my eyes.

"So, Rose and I were thinking. How would you guys like to go see a movie tonight?" Alice asked. I shot her a look that said thank you for saving me from that awkward situation. She smirked.

"That's cool with me," I shrugged.

"Same here," Edward agreed.

"Good we'll go as couples!" Alice said excitedly.

"What?!" Rose and I shrieked.

"C'mon, you two! Rose, you and Emmett are going to get together and everyone knows it. And Bella, you need to start dating again!"

"I just broke up with Mike. I know you guys heard because you wouldn't have stared at me like that if you didn't."

"We're only going as couples to get a discount on a special the theatre has tonight. But seriously, you two should consider going out with those two," Alice lectured as she pointed between Rose and Emmett and Edward and me. I glared at her. "Don't give me that look. Don't let Mike ruin your life."

"I'm not, but still. I _just_ broke up with him not even five minutes ago."

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's go get you ready!" And so my torture began.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading chapter one of my new story! What did you think? Any suggestions that you would like to see in this story are always welcome! Thanks again and I will update the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	2. End of the Year

Living the Life

Chapter 2: End of the Year

BPOV

"C'mon, Bells! Just cooperate!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine, just don't say anything about dating Edward! I just broke up with Mike and I am not ready to date so drop the subject! Guys are pigs. End of story," I said. It feels like Alice has been dragging on this feud for a while now. She insists that I give Edward a chance for my heart but why would I do that? That gives him the chance to break my heart like all the other guys I've given a chance to.

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about it. Now hold still!" Alice and Rose were doing my hair and make-up to go to a movie. I was allowed to wear normal clothing for it but they still wanted my hair and make-up perfect. "A-a-and, done!" she said happily. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had dark eye shadow and eyeliner. After sitting in the bathroom for another half an hour Rose and Alice were finally finished with their hair and make-up too.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Hey, put this lip gloss in your purse just in case," Alice said as she wiggled her eye brows.

"You are impossible!" I yelled as I stalked out of the room. I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you so worked up about?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Alice is so…so…so ahh!" I struggled to get words out.

"So ahh?" Jasper laughed.

"Yes, that's all that I could think of," I said. I hopped up onto the counter and twirled the lip gloss tube between my fingers.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"It's this stuff called lip gloss. You put it on your lips to make them look shiny and plump," I said sounding like a total air-head.

"Bella, you know what I mean," he chuckled.

"Alice gave it to me just to be safe. She wants Edward to kiss me. That, Jasper is why I need the lip gloss," I explained. I pursed my lips and scrunched my eyebrows when I looked at the lip gloss.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Want me to go kick Mike's ass before the movie?" Jasper smiled.

"Somehow I don't think that will make me feel any better," I smirked.

"It'll get better, Bells. I know that sounds like something people normally say just to be nice but I really mean it. You have all of us to help you too."

"Thanks, Jazz," I said as I hopped off the counter. I went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and hugged me hard. "Jazz, too tight," I laughed. He let go of me and we went out into the living room. I sat in our recliner and pulled my feet up.

"Are we all ready?" Alice said as she skipped down the stairs.

"Yeah," Jasper said. We all stood up and headed out. We took Emmett's Jeep and drove the five minutes needed to get to the movie theatre.

"Bella, hold hands with Edward," Alice instructed. "Rose, hold hands with Emmett." Rose took Emmett's hand and Edward loosened my fist so he could hold it.

"What is the point of this?" I asked.

"So we can get the tickets for a discount!" she said as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes. We walked into the theatre and got our tickets. When we were on our way to concessions I took my hand out of Edward's.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing. I could buy something if I wanted it," I said.

"You are my date. I will not let you buy for yourself."

"I am _not_ your date. That was to get the tickets." I started walking to the room where our movie was being played.

"Bella, where are you going?"Rose called.

"To save us seats," I called back. Rose and Alice were right behind me. Rose sat behind me a row and Alice sat behind her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to sit behind you. So Emmett and I get our own row, you and Edward get a row, and Alice and Jasper get their own row," Rose explained.

"Yay," I said sarcastically. I sat down and looked at the screen. The guys came in a few minutes later and the theatre started filling in. "What are we watching?" I asked Edward. "I didn't pay attention when Alice was getting the tickets."

"Halloween two," he informed me.

"What?!" I said too loudly and got shushed by people who wanted to watch the previews.

"What do you mean 'what'?" he asked.

"I hate scary movies," I frowned.

"It's all right, you can hold my hand if you get scared."

"Yeah, uh, no," I scoffed. The lights got dimmer and the movie started.

Every time something would pop out or the music started playing I would jump or tense. Edward would hold his hand out for me to hold it but I would just fold my arms. At one point in the movie I screamed briefly and brought my hands up to cover my mouth. Edward put his arm around me and I stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I whispered as I darted out of the theatre.

"Bella! Wait up," I heard Edward call. I stood still and breathed deeply before turning around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why won't you let me in? Why are you just blocking me out?" he asked.

"I can't let you in. I can't let any guy in," I stated.

"Why not? You let Jasper in," he pointed out.

"I know that Jasper won't hurt me."

"Bella, I would never hurt you."

"How can I know that? That is what Mike said. How do I know you wouldn't just hurt me like he did?"

"Can't you just let me in as a friend? This is my last night here, I don't want it to be a bad one."

"Fine, but nothing more. I can't handle that."

"A friend is all that I'm asking for. Can I have a hug? As a friend?" he asked as he held his arms out. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I gave him a hug.

"C'mon, let's go back to the movie," I said. We went back to the movie and finished it. We went back to the Jeep and went home.

EPOV

"Bella, as your friend, can I have your phone number?" I asked when we got into the house. Then I added sarcastically, "We could talk about boys and our hair and it will just be so wonderful!" I clapped my hands together.

"Alright, only if you don't do that again," she laughed.

"I don't have paper," I said as I pursed his lips.

"Hang on a sec," she said as she jogged into the kitchen. She came back with a permanent marker and smiled. She held her hand out for my arm. I gave her a questionable look and held my arm out. She wrote on my arm: 'Bella: 1-555-645-9308'. She then drew a big heart with an arrow through it and giggled.

"Thanks for giving me a Bella tattoo," I chuckled. We sat down and started watching T.V.

Bella fell asleep about twenty minutes later. Her head lightly fell onto my shoulder. I turned off the T.V. then carried her up to her room. When I laid her down she wouldn't let go of my shirt until I laid down with her. She smiled and cuddled up closer to me. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in my bed, but I wasn't alone. I turned to see Edward. I screamed briefly and shot up. His eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" I asked frantically.

"Bella, last night I carried you in here because you fell asleep in the Jeep and you wouldn't let me leave. You held onto my shirt until I laid down with you. Then you laid your head on my chest and I fell asleep. It's nothing, Bella."

"I knew this would happen. I should have never agreed to let you in. Damn it!" I scolded myself.

"Yeah thanks, Bella. I'm moving into my house in about twenty minutes," he said looking at his watch. "If you are ready to let me in, tell me. Until then, bye," he said as he got up.

"Edward wait," I called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by 'bye'?"

"I mean, if you can't let me in then I don't see what the use is in talking to you." He walked out without another word. I sat on my bed for the next fifteen minutes thinking about what had just happened. Why couldn't I let him into my life? Am I going to let Mike and all the other guys ruin my future? So what if he hurts me? If I get hurt it's my fault for letting him in. No one has ever tried so hard to bring my boundaries down and get in. If I gave Mike a chance, I should give him one.

I stood up quickly and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Everyone was standing there. Everyone but Emmett and Edward.

"Where did Emmett and Edward go?" I asked.

"They just left, Bella," Jasper said.

"Shit," I muttered. "Does anyone have Edward's phone number?" I asked.

"I have his old one, but he just got a new number and they have a new house number. They are supposed to call later today to give me the numbers," Jasper explained. "Why?"

"I made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I didn't let him in." I started walking down the porch steps and down the sidewalk on my way to Edward's new house. Jasper grabbed me by the waist. When I fought against him he wouldn't let me go.

"Bella, give them some time to get home."

"I have to go now," I argued.

"Bella, just wait a little while," Jasper said. I stopped fighting against Jasper and he let me go. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Then I am going over to Edward and Emmett's house," I sighed. I sprinted up the stairs to the porch and into the house. I took the stairs two at a time and slammed my bedroom door when I got inside. I turned the water in the shower on and waited for it to heat up. When it did I jumped in and washed my hair and body. I let the hot water run down my body for a couple minutes.

The water eventually started growing cold so I turned the water out, stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I put some clothes on and didn't bother drying my hair. I pulled it back into a loose bun.

I started down the stairs.

"I'm going to Emmett and Edward's place," I said as I headed out the door. It was slightly raining but I didn't car. I walked quickly to Edward's place. It took me about five minutes but each minute seemed to take longer than sixty seconds. When I entered Edward's yard I saw Edward cutting the grass. He was shirtless and water was dripping down his body from the rain that had picked up.

"Edward!" I called. He heard me because he looked up and turned the lawn mower off. His face was confused.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked. I walked up to him.

"I forgot to do something while you were at my house," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back with full force and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held onto me tightly. "I'm sorry," I muttered against his lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Why on Earth are you sorry?" he whispered, amused.

"For taking so long to realize that I want you in my life, as more than a friend," I whispered back. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart beat become faster.

"Hey! Bella's here!" Emmett called, ruining the moment.

"Thanks, Em," I called. I let Bella down and took her hand.

"I knew you guys would get together!" Emmett cheered. I blushed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"So where are you headed to, Em?" Edward asked.

"To pick up Rosie. We are going out tonight," Emmett said and wiggled his eyebrows. The rain started to pick up more. Emmett gestured toward his Jeep. "I'll give you guys a ride over there," he called above the rain. We ran to his Jeep and quickly got in. We got to my house in about two minutes. We ran up to the porch and inside.

"Rose! Emmett's here!" I called. Edward took my hand and led me into the living room.

"Oh my gosh! You and Edward are finally going out!" she shrieked when she saw us holding hands. I put my face in my free hand and shook my head.

"Yes, we are going out. Happy?" I asked.

"Very," she smiled.

"Go have fun with Emmett," I encouraged. "Just remember to be safe," I mothered and giggled.

"Go to Hell," Rose laughed. She and Emmett left after that.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Edward led me to a couch.

"This," he said before kissing my forehead. "And this," he said before planting a kiss on my neck. "And especially this," he said before kissing me on the lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and gave me one more soft peck before pulling farther away. I smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," he smirked. I got up off the couch and picked up a DVD.

"Alice rented Friday the 13th," I said.

"That's an awesome movie. Ever seen it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Put it in," he encouraged. I put the disc in the player and went to sit with Edward. We laid on the couch and he wrapped his arms around me. When the main title played I pressed play and the movie started. It wasn't even two minutes into the movie and I jumped and nearly screamed.

"Bella, calm down, it's just a movie," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't handle scary movies well," I whispered back.

"I've noticed," he chuckled.

I did pretty well with not jumping for the rest of the movie but when the body fell from above the freezer I screamed. And then, there was the ending.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked. I could tell he was holding his laughter back.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh. You and I both know that you want to," I sighed. He buried his head into my neck and let out a chuckle. "Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bella!" Alice called as she bounded down the stairs. She stopped and smiled when she saw Edward's arms around me.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Uh, I forgot. Oh!" she said as remembrance sparked in her eyes. "How would you like to go out tonight? Maybe go to Seattle and go clubbing," she suggested.

"Do I get to pick my own outfit?"

"Bella-a-a-a!" she whined. She jutted her lip out as far as it would go and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes!" I said exasperated.

"Yay!" she squealed and jumped up and down. "Edward, hand Bella over!" Alice said as she held her hand out.

"I don't think so," he said as he nuzzled his head into my neck. Alice came over and started pulling at my arm.

"Edward! Let me go so she doesn't pull my arm off!" I yelled. He reluctantly let go and I thudded to the ground. Alice then began to drag me. "Alice! I swear to God! If you don't let me go now I will kill you!" I screamed. She dropped my arm and backed away from me slowly. I got up from the floor and handed her my hand again. She took it gleefully and led me up the stairs. "I'll be back," I called to Edward.

Alice sat me down on her stool in the bathroom and started working.

"It's just the two of us tonight," Alice said. "Rose is out with Emmett and no guys allowed. We need to get some quality bonding time in because summer is coming. It's coming quick too," she explained.

"I don't know where the three of us are going for the summer. I don't know if Charlie is planning us coming home or if we are going to Renee's or what," I sighed. "I should probably make those plans." I pulled out my phone and started texting Renee.

_Bella: hey mom! I was wondering if you were expecting the three of us to come to Jacksonville for the summer._

_Renee: hi sweetie! I was actually going to call you sometime soon. I am moving in with your father! We are going to give our relationship another try._

_Bella: really? That's awesome! So we'll be staying in Forks, just coming home, correct?_

_Renee: yeah. Make sure to bring Mike! He is such a sweetheart._

_Bella: Mom, Mike and I broke up today. He cheated on me with this girl named Jessica._

_Renee: awe, sweetie I am so sorry! are you all right?_

_Bella: yeah, I'll explain when I see you this weekend, okay? or some other time. Alice is begging me to get off the phone and hang out with her. bye mom, love you._

_Renee: love you too sweetie_

"Bella! For the billionth time! Get off the phone!" Alice shrieked.

"I just finished! Gosh, Alice!"

"Good," she said triumphantly. "Now strip and put these on," she commanded. I did as she said. I put on a silver tank top that had writing all over it in a dark blue. I also put on a pair of jeans that weren't skinny but didn't flair. My eyes were shimmery and my hair was pulled to the side by a clip so that it hung over my shoulder and was in curls. Alice wore a green halter top and a mini skirt. Her hair was its spiky normal self. "Now, go tell Edward to go home because he can't come with us. It's just you and me, Bells!" she squealed.

"Why can't he come?" I whined.

"Bella, be serious. We only have a little while until summer break!" Alice gushed. "We only have until Friday and then we go to your house with Rose for break! Then we have to follow rules!"

"Fine, Alice. I'll go tell Edward," I frowned. I took my time going down the stairs. When I finally made it back to the couch Edward looked over at me from the T.V.

"Hey," he smiled a dazzling crooked smile. I went over to him and sat on his lap facing him with legs on either side of his body, straddling him. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Alice told me to tell you that you can't come with us to the club," I said softly. "She wants to spend some quality rule-breaking time with me before we go to my parents' house for the summer," I explained.

"I'm fine with that. No drinking, please?" he asked.

"One beer, that's all. I promise," I said as I raised my right hand. He gave me a pleading look. "None of that! I am going to have one beer and promised that I wouldn't drink anymore. Well, except water," I said seriously.

"Fine, just one though. Please," I said in a pleading voice.

"Promise," I said simply. I got off of him and he got up. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed for the door.

"Bye, Bella," he called.

"Bye!" I called back. The door clicked shut and I went upstairs to find Alice about to dart down the stairs.

"Oh! Bells, I didn't expect you to come up the stairs," she giggled.

"C'mon, let's go," I sighed. She linked her arm with mine and we headed out the door. We took her Porsche to Seattle and went to the club called Prime.

We went inside and straight to the bar.

"Two Beers," Alice told the bartender. He gave us two bottles and we tapped them together before taking a drink.

We went out to the dance floor and started dancing to "I Wanna" by the All-American Rejects. We laughed as we danced with each other.

It seemed like we were dancing for maybe ten minutes.

"Hey, Bella, it's almost two in the morning," Alice yelled above the music.

"Let's head home," I yelled back. We headed for the door. The bouncer looked at us as we came out.

"Can I see your I.D. please?" he asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't look twenty one. You look like you could be seventeen." I gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"Yeah, sure," I said as I furrowed my eyebrows. I reached into my back pocket. I felt the card and pulled it out. I handed it to him.

"Ma'am is this fake?" he asked. I shook my head. He looked it over again. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to go with my friend for a couple minutes," he said as his 'friend' came from out of a car. I gulped. He gave the I.D. to the officer and then he motioned for me to go over. Alice was right behind me.

"Hello, I am Officer Embry Call, may I see your I.D.?" he asked. I slowly nodded and gave him the I.D. "Miss, you do realize that you having this I.D. is illegal right?" he asked. I looked away from Officer Call's face as tears of fear spilled over and I nodded. "I'm afraid I am going to have to fine you for it and confiscate your I.D." he shook his head and started writing on a pad of paper. He tore the piece of paper off and handed it to me.

"A thousand dollars!?" I shrieked.

"It could be a lot worse, Miss…Swan," he said as he looked at my fake I.D. "I could have you put in jail for a year and take your driver's license away, but I'm feeling pretty nice tonight so I am letting you off with a ticket. Goodnight Miss Swan," he said as he walked away. I stared at the ticket blankly.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice shook me as she tried to get my attention. All I could do was mutter 'a thousand dollars'. Alice took me by the arm and towed me back to her car. I started texting Edward to calm myself down.

_Bella: hey._

_Edward: hey how was the club?_

_Bella: I don't want to talk about it_

_Edward: that bad?_

_Bella: I'm pretty much in too much shock to speak._

_Edward: what do you mean? I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know why you are shocked._

_Bella: I got caught._

_Edward: caught?_

_Bella: with my I.D. I am now to pay $1000._

_Edward: I knew this would happen. You should have listened to me._

_Bella: can we please just skip the lecture for the time being?_

_Edward: fine. I'm coming over. I'll be waiting for you when you get home._

_Bella: kay._

I held tightly onto my phone.

"We need to get you another I.D." Alice said out of the blue.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "I just got mine confiscated and got fined one thousand dollars! I'm a college student! I don't have a thousand dollars just lying around!" I yelled.

"Bella, what happened today was a fluke. You look twenty one. What are we going to do from now on?" she asked.

"You guys can go hit the clubs. I'll stay home and study or something," I shrugged.

"That wouldn't even be remotely cool of me to do that to you!" she scolded.

"Alice, I just got caught. I'm not really up to getting another I.D.," I explained in a calm voice. We pulled into the driveway and I saw Edward sitting on the porch waiting for me. He stood up and came over to me. He held his arms open and I walked over and gave him a hug.

"What happened to not getting sympathy?" I asked.

"I was angry, I didn't mean it," he explained.

"Well I meant it when I didn't want your sympathy. I don't want people feeling sorry for me. I just have to raise a thousand dollars to pay off this ticket," I shrugged.

"Alright, no sympathy. But you should have given me the I.D. when I asked for it," he lectured.

"I would rather take the sympathy instead of the lecture though," I sighed.

"Just humor me and tell me something, please," he said.

"What?"

"Why did you even have the I.D.?"

"All of my friends are twenty one or older. I had it because I felt like I needed to fit in." I looked at the ground and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bella, getting drunk doesn't exactly make you fit in," he chuckled.

"I've never gotten drunk," I pointed out. I looked at my phone. I saw the day and my eyes went wide. "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have class in less than four hours! I'm taking my exams today!" I said as I started panicking.

"Go upstairs and sleep. I'll wake you up in two and a half hours."

"I have an alarm, you know," I laughed. "I need to finish studying anyways."

"Okay, I'm going to head home, alright?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled against my lips.

"Bella, go study," he mumbled. I groaned. His hands went up to unlock my arms and he brought them down to my sides. With one last peck he pulled away. "Have fun," he teased. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk. I walked up the porch steps and inside the house. I noticed that boxes were by the door.

"Hey, Al?" I called "Rose?"

"Bella, shh!" I heard Jasper shushed me. "Rose got home earlier and is sleeping and Alice is passed out on the couch. I thought that I should start putting my things down here."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm moving out."

"Is this why Alice wanted to go clubbing? Did you two break up?"

"No, we didn't break up. Alice and I thought that I should spend some time with the guys and that she wanted to spend time with you girls. We thought it would be easier if I just moved out for now until we finish college and get out own place."

"Oh, I see," I nodded. "Well, I am going to go study. Goodnight, well, morning."

"Bye Bells." I walked up to my room but stopped when I saw Rose passed out on her bed. She wasn't alone either. It took me a second before I realized it was Emmett. I smiled and shook my head before closing her door and finishing the walk to my room.

I picked up my book bag and went to my desk. I sat down and started studying my journalism notes.

"Bella! Wake up! You're class starts in ten minutes! Get your ass in gear! MOVE NOW!" Alice yelled. I picked my head up. Shit! I fell asleep while studying. I shot up; ignoring the pressure it put on my head, and quickly changed my clothes. I ran my brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a banana and my book bag and headed to class. I got there a minute before the bell rang and too my seat. I rubbed my temples and tried to wake myself up.

"Miss Swan? Are you sure you are feeling well enough to take the exam?" my teacher, Mr. Molina asked. I nodded.

"I was up late studying," I said, which was partially true.

Mr. Molina laid a few pieces of lined paper on my desk.

"Alright, students!" he said as he clapped his hands together. "You are to write me a short story. The topic will be on the board when I remove the sheet of paper covering it. The only catch is it has to be at least two pages, front and back. You may begin as soon as I remove the paper from the board." He went over to the board and removed a big piece of white paper. Under it, the board said _I want you to write about a man/woman finding their soul mate and their journey to finding love._ This should be easy. I always write about this kind of stuff when I feel like it. This stuff came naturally to me.

After a long two and a half hours I was finished with my short story. I wrote the title _Mary's Final Romance_ at the top and put my pencil down. I gave my exam to Mr. Molina and walked out. That was it, the school year was over.

I exited the building and headed back to my house. When I got home I went over to the couch and laid down.

"Bella! Get your lazy ass up! We're going to the keg party tonight!"

"I'm tired, leave me alone," I mumbled.

"No! You are going to this party tonight!" she screamed. She pulled me up into a sitting position. I groaned. "Bella! Come _on_!" she said as she struggled to pull me up. I leaned onto her shoulder and she led me into the bathroom.

"Why can't I sleep?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" she placed me in the stool that I have sat in many times before. She did my hair and make-up. She then went to go get me an outfit. When she came back I stripped and got dressed. I was dressed in a grey v-neck shirt that had sleeves the stopped just passed my elbows. I wore tight jeans and a pair of gray flats.

Alice pulled me by the arm down the stairs.

"Alice! I'm awake! Let me go!" I laughed. She reluctantly let go of my arm and we met Rose downstairs to meet Rose in the living room.

"Hey," she greeted us as we came down. "The guys are going to meet us at the party," she said. She came over and hugged us.

"Are we all ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Rose and I said in unison. We linked our arms and headed out the door. We got into Alice's Porsche and went to the party. It is being held at Eric Yorkie's house. His parents are rich and he has a huge house just off campus.

When we got there Alice parked on the curb and we walked into Eric's backyard where there were people socializing and a deejay playing music.

Rose went over to get us drinks and Alice and I started dancing. Rose handed us each a beer and started dancing with us.

"Hey, Jazz and Emmett are here," Alice said after a few songs.

"Edward isn't with them?" I asked as I looked over to where Jasper and Emmett were standing. He wasn't there.

"I didn't see him," Alice shrugged. We walked over to Emmett and Jasper and started talking to them.

"Hey, Bella. Edward is outside. Just thought you would want to know," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I walked out of the party. I walked out onto the porch and I saw Edward. I was about to call out to him until I saw that he was with another girl. Kissing her. When he pulled away he looked up onto the porch and saw me. The girl started hanging all over her until he pushed her off.

"Bella," he said as he came walking towards me.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all liked it! If any of you guys have any suggestions for me to put into the story I will try to fit them in as best as I can! Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can! School started again so I will be a little slower on updating than during the summer! Please review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	3. Party Time

Living the Life

Chapter 3 – Party time

BPOV

I turned around and started walking back into the party before Edward came up to me. I went over to where my four friends were.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rose observed.

"I'm going home. I don't f-feel well," I stuttered.

"Where's Edward? I thought you went to go find him. Did he go somewhere?" she asked.

"For all that I care, he can go to Hell," I spat.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going home to pack." I walked away quickly. When I walked outside Edward was sitting on the porch stairs. I ignored him and walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

"Bella, please, wait," Edward said as he stood up and started coming after me. I walked quicker. He grabbed my arm lightly, but firm enough that when I tried to pull my arm away he wouldn't let go. "Bella!" he said sternly. "Will you listen to me for one minute?" I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What you saw was way off from what actually happened."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I told you I would never cheat on you! Did I not?"

"You did, but so did Mike. That didn't stop him from going to Jessica! This is some cycle! Every relationship I'm in gets ruined because the guy cheats on me with _Jessica_!" I ranted.

"Bella! I am not Mike! I would _never_ cheat on you!" he said as he gripped my shoulders lightly.

"Then why the hell would you be kissing Jessica?"

"Have you not been listening to me? Sometimes you are just so stubborn that you won't really listen to what someone has to say! I just told you that what you saw was way off from what had actually happened!"

"Then what happened Edward? And give me one reason why I shouldn't go back and kick Jessica's ass!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down," he said in a soft, calm voice. "Jessica came up and started flirting with me. When asked who I came here with I said I was meeting my girlfriend here. She kissed me out of the blue. I went to push her away but she grabbed my hands and entwined her fingers with mine. This isn't my fault, Bells. And if you don't want to get arrested you might not want to go over and kick her ass."

"I'll take my chances," I spat as I started back to the party. He started after me.

"Bella, don't," he warned.

"Already done," I said as I found Jessica. I turned her around quickly and slapped her across the face as hard as I could.

"Bitch!" she shrieked as she grabbed my hair. I grabbed hers in return and started pulling.

My dad used to take me to the Police station he works at and the guys would teach me how to fight because I was apparently going to be a heartbreaker.

"You are such a boyfriend-stealing slut!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault that Mike and Edward like me better!" I pulled her down onto the ground. She let go of my hair and grabbed my arms. She pulled my down next to her and sat up. I kicked her in the thigh.

"Ow! Bitch!" she yelled again. I sat up and lunged at her again. There was a crowd forming around us and guys were cheering.

"Bella!" I heard my friends yell. I felt arms grab me from behind and they started pulling me off of Tanya and away from the crowd.

"Bella! What the hell were you thinking?" Edward yelled. I looked away and traitor tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"That she was trying to take you from me," I said quietly.

"She could never take me from you," he said loudly.

"She took Mike from me. How do I know she couldn't take you from me?"

"Because I wouldn't go," he said in a calm voice. A sob escaped my lips. He came over and held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his med section.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry. Just remember that you can't lose me to another girl, and I will never cheat on you," he whispered against my hair.

"Can I just go home, please?" I whispered.

"Of course, sweetie," he said. He let go of me and put his arm over my shoulder. When we got back to my house we walked inside. I looked at the clock. It read 10:43.

"I'm leaving for Charlie's tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Would you like me to let you get packed?" He asked.

"You can stay; I'm not going to force you to leave," I giggled. "Would you like to help me pack?" I asked.

"Sure," he complied. We walked up to my bedroom and I grabbed my suitcase. Edward and I grabbed random pieces of clothing and stuffed them into my suitcase.

"What are you doing for summer break?" I asked.

"I am going to my adopted parents' house."

"You were adopted?" I asked.

"Yes. My mother was killed in our home when I was 12 and my father went to work one day with a suitcase and never came home. I was 14," he said as he looked at my suitcase with his lips pursed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I said as I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no big deal. After my mother died my dad was always kind of distant."

"Who killed your mother?"

"His name is James. I came home from school one day and heard my mother crying in her room and screaming at someone. I walked into her room and she was held at gunpoint by a man. She told me to go into my room and stay there until she tells me to come out. I heard a gunshot and a thud," he shuddered.

"That's terrible," I muttered. I went over to him and cupped my hands around his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I went over to my suitcase and zipped it up. I set it on the floor by my door.

Edward sat on my bed and I went to join him. I straddled his lap and started kissing him. He grabbed my waist and turned us so I was on my back and he was holding his weight above me. He deepened the kiss and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I granted him access and his tongue explored my mouth. I moaned lightly.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled as she opened my door. Edward and I broke apart quickly and he rolled off of me and got off the bed quicker than should be possible.

"Alice! Don't you knock?" I yelled.

"Sorry, usually you don't get so intimate with your boyfriends," she shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"I wanted to let you know that Charlie is expecting us around noon tomorrow so get up at like 10:15."

"That won't happen," I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her toe.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be up at 10:15," I sighed.

"That's what I thought," she smiled and walked out of the room and closed my door.

I laughed at how Alice acted exactly like my mom.

"Would you like to stay the night?" I asked.

"Why not," Edward smiled. "As long as I'm with you, it's fine with me." He came over and laid down next to me again. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up close to him and slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of his breathing.

EPOV

I was on the verge of sleep when I heard Bella softly mumbling.

"No, don't," she muttered. "Mike," she said a little louder. My whole body stiffened with that one name. "Mike, don't go! Please! No," she nearly yelled. "Mike!" she yelled as she sat up. Her breathing was ragged. I made an effort to relax my body but my jaw remained clamped. I thought she was over Mike. She started wiping tears from her eyes. I sat up and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked and my voice sounded tense.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she whispered.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I really didn't want to hear it but I wanted to help Bella.

"I don't remember what it's about," she whispered. "Why are you tense?" she asked.

"Bella, do you have feelings for Mike still?" I asked. Her forehead creased and she looked at me.

"No, why?" she said concerned.

"You were saying 'Mike don't go' in your sleep."

"Oh," she said simply.

"Lay back down, Bells," I said softly as I laid down again. She hesitantly joined me. "Are you sure you're all right?" I asked. She nodded her head. She rolled over and rested her head on my chest. She slowly fell back asleep as I finally did too.

BPOV

Edward fell asleep as I quietly thought about what had just happened.

I didn't remember my dream but I knew that it had something to do with Mike. Edward seemed really tense until we laid down again. Does he think I still have feelings for Mike? I shook the thought out of my head and drifted back to sleep with Edward's arms around me.

EPOV

I woke up from Bella stirring in her sleep.

"Edward," she mumbled and I smiled. "No! Mike don't!" she said clearly. "Edward! No!" she yelled as she clung onto my arm. I shook her shoulder lightly.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" I said in a hushed voice. She stopped stirring and started breathing heavily. I could feel her tears staining my shirt and her hand was still gripping my arm. "Shh, sweetie, it was just a dream," I whispered. I lightly loosed her grip on my arm and entwined my fingers with hers. "Are you all right?" I asked after a few minutes when her breathing was normal again.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She softly giggled.

"No, not really. But I do think that this is kind of a déjà vu situation," she laughed.

"Yes, I do believe it is," I chuckled. I looked at the clock. "Do you want to start getting ready? Its 8:15 and you aren't finished packing yet," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I should probably get up," she said as I let her go. She got up off the bed and went over to her closet. She started to throw me clothes and I would fold them and put them into her half empty suitcase. By the time we were done she had two suitcases full of clothing and it was almost 9:30.

We took her luggage downstairs.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Let me check," she said as she headed to the cupboard. "We have Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Fruit Loops, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she read off the different cereals she had in her cupboard.

"Fruit Loops are my favorite," I noted. "So I'll have those."

"They're my favorite too! Here," she said as she gave me the box of Fruit Loops and then went to get me a bowl and spoon and then the milk. She sat down in the chair across from me and laid her head on the table.

"A little tired?" I chuckled. She nodded. I chewed a spoonful of cereal. "Did the nightmares take away from your sleep?" I smiled.

"I don't want to talk about my nightmares," she groaned.

"That's fine," I shrugged. I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I heard someone come bounding down the stairs.

"Oh!" Alice chirped. "I didn't know you two were awake. Well, I didn't know _you_ were awake, considering Bella is kind of passed out," she giggled.

"I am not passed out. I am simply resting my head," Bella mumbled.

"Close enough," she giggled.

"When are we going to Charlie's?" Bella asked.

"As soon as you get changed and Rose gets her ass down here."

"Jeez, Alice! I am right here!" Rose yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Alright! Bella, go get dressed!" Alice yelled. Bella slowly sat up and went upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down in a sweater and jeans.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," Alice said giving her a thumbs up. We went out to our cars and Bella and I stopped outside her truck.

"So, I'll talk to you later. I am going back to my house to pack and then go to my parents' house. I'll call you later," I said as I leaned down to kiss her. I captured her plump, soft lips with my own and they molded together. When I pulled apart I rested my hand on the side of her neck and put my forehead against hers.

"Bye," she whispered and smiled.

"Bye," I said as I gave her lips one last peck. I stepped back and walked over to my car and drove off to pack my bags leaving Bella standing there dazed.

BPOV

I got into my truck and drove off to my dad's house with Alice and Rose following me. After the five minute drive we were there.

"Dad?" I called as I walked inside.

"Bells? Is that you?" he asked as he walked into the hallway. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you daddy!" I said.

"I missed you too sweetheart," he said.

"Bella?" my mom called.

"Mom!" I yelled as I went over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you baby," she cooed.

"I missed you too!"

"Hey Bells," my dad called. "Jake is home too. If you want, you could go over to his house for a little while and let the girls get settled."

"Alright," I agreed. "Hey, Al, Rose, I'll be back in an hour or two, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're just going to get settled in and hang out. We'll figure out what to do when you get back," Rose said.

"Okay, see you later!" I called as I walked out the door. I nearly ran out to my truck and drove to La Push. When I pulled up to Jacob's property I got out of my truck. I saw the front door open and Jacob appear.

"Bella?" he called.

"Jake!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Bella!" he yelled as he held his arms open and caught me in a big hug. He picked me up and spun me around. "I missed you so much!" he said as he put me on the ground.

"I missed you too! So! What have you been up to?" I asked.

"I have been dating this girl for quite awhile. I am going to propose to her this week."

"That's great! I better be invited to the wedding!" I said jokingly stern.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. We walked into his garage and started talking and drinking Coca Cola.

"So, any new guys in your life?" he asked.

"I'm dating this guy named Edward," I said.

"Tell me if he hurts you, Bells," he winked.

"You'll be the first to know," I smiled.

After about an hour of talking I decided to get ready to head home.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I should be getting home because I sort of ditched Alice and Rose," I laughed. "But I will try to come down here again soon!" I said as I hugged him. He held onto me tightly for a moment then let me go. I walked out to my truck and with one last wave I left.

When I pulled up to my dad's driveway I got out and went inside.

"Guys! I'm home!" I called.

"In here!" Rose called. I went into the living room and joined them on the couch they were sitting on. "The guys are on their way over to hang out."

"Okay," I said. I started watching what was on. They were watching Grey's Anatomy. They were playing re-runs of the good episodes of Grey's. After about fifteen minutes of the show had gone by the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I yelled. We heard the door open and Jasper led the guys into the living room.

"Hey --," they started.

"Shh! This is a good part!" Alice hissed. We were watching the episode that Denny dies in. The guys sat down and watched with us.

"What are you watching?" Edward whispered to me.

"Grey's Anatomy. The good ones," I whispered back.

"Oh," he simply replied.

When it was over we all got up and stretched.

"So, girls, the guys and I want to run an idea passed you three," Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you all would like to come to my cottage just outside of Seattle for the summer. Esme called your dad, Bella, and he said that would be great," Edward explained. I looked at the girls and they nodded.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I said.

"Alright, let's go get you packed," he smiled.

"I haven't really unpacked yet so I am set to go," I giggled.

"We didn't unpack either," Rose said.

"Alright, then let's get your stuff and leave," Edward shrugged.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sorry that it took so long to update! I have been super busy with school. I will try to write quicker for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	4. The Cottage

Living the Life

Chapter 4 – The Cottage

BPOV

We went upstairs and got my luggage so we could leave as soon as possible. We loaded up Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche with our luggage.

"Mom, dad! I'm about to leave!" I called. They came in and my mom hugged me goodbye while my dad nodded. Edward and I headed out the door and got into his car.

"It's about a three hour car ride," he said.

"Alright," I smiled. We pulled out of the driveway and started our journey to his cottage. "Do you want to play a game?" I asked about fifteen minutes into the ride.

"You're already bored?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes!" I giggled.

"Alright, what game do you want to play?" I asked.

"It's called the question game," I said.

"Well that's creative," he chuckled. I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! This is a legit game!" I giggled. "I have a bag of gummy bears and each color means a different type of question. Green means background information like where you grew up and your friends and stuff like that. Red means love life like what we've done with our past relationships. Orange is miscellaneous so you can ask me whatever. And the other colors don't count," I explained.

"Okay, you go first so I know how this goes." I picked out a gummy bear from the bag and it was red.

"Red. How far have you gone with a past girlfriend?" I asked. He blushed. "C'mon! Just tell me!" I laughed. "I won't be mad, promise."

"Alright, the farthest I have gone is sleeping together," he said, never taking his eyes off the road. I nodded.

"Your turn," I said as I held up the bag of gummy bears. He pulled out a couple and ate them and then finally pulled out a color he could use. Orange.

"What can you remember the most out of your whole childhood?"

"Sitting outside my house and eating ice cream with Jasper," I smiled.

"Nice," he noted. I reached into the bag and grabbed another red gummy bear.

"Hmm, who was your first girlfriend?" I asked.

"I can't remember," he said. He reached into the bag before I got a chance to acknowledge his answer.

"Green. What is your favorite board game?"

"Easy question. Trouble, hands down," I laughed. I reached into the bag and, after a few tries, grabbed a green gummy bear.

"Why did you switch colleges?" I asked. "You went to such a better college," I noted as I remembered him telling me he went to Dartmouth.

"I had a bad reputation there. I was thought of as the guy who would sleep with any girl if she was easy to get with," he said hesitantly. "I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to have that reputation. I want to be who I am with you. I want to be myself," he said.

"Was it true?"

"Yes," he said, his voice tense.

"Okay, your turn," I said changing the subject. He seemed to relax when I did that. He reached into the bag and grabbed a red.

"What is the farthest you have gone with a guy?"

"Making out," I blushed. His hands gripped tight on the steering wheel. "Okay, enough of that game," I said. "Edward, you look like you are going to break the steering wheel." I reached over and loosened one of his hands to entwine his fingers with mine. I started drawing with my finger on the back of his hand.

"I can understand why you didn't want to let me in when we first met," he said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I am so wrong for you, Bella. You tried to keep me out of your life and I didn't take no for an answer. I should've listened," he scolded himself.

"What are you saying? You don't want to be with me? If that's it pull over and let me out," I said as I reached for the door.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I'm no good for you but you still gave me a chance."

"I'm glad that you didn't listen. I would be home right now with my parents if it wasn't for you." I held onto his hand a little tighter, afraid he would disappear and I would wake up from a dream.

"How do you know that I wouldn't have taken you with me if we were just friends?" he smirked.

"I don't know that, but before this we weren't really friends and you know it. You walked away because you had feelings for me and couldn't _just_ be friends."

"I would have come back. You saw what I was doing when you came over. I was doing _chores_," he laughed. "I have so much more fun when you are around."

"Whatever," I laughed. I looked down at our hands.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How all of this feels like a dream. It feels like I am going to wake up any second and all of this will disappear," I said honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled. "If this is a dream, you'll wake up and I'll be there lying right next to you." I held his hand in both of mine.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour?"

"You could have woken me up," I laughed.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind," he smiled. He got out and came around to my side and helped me out. "This is my family's cottage," he announced. This was no cottage. This was a freaking mansion. It looked to be about twice the size of my dad's house. Edward held my hand as we walked inside.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys here?" Edward called.

"Edward!" I heard a woman's voice. She came rushing out of a room. She came over and hugged Edward tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my adoptive mother, Esme Cullen," Edward introduced.

"Why, hello Bella," Esme smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh, dear, please call me Esme," she giggled.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh! Mom, Emmett and Jasper are here too with their girlfriends. This is Alice and Rosalie," he said as he motioned towards the two.

"Hello girls," she waved.

"Hi Esme," they said in unison.

"I am going to show Bella where she is going to be staying," Edward said as he led me up some stairs. We went up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway into a room that had a leather couch, a bed with a deep gold comforter, and a large radio system with a wall of CD's. "This is my room. We will be staying in here." I walked into the room and looked around. Edward came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This is no cottage," I laughed.

"This is a cottage compared to their house," he chuckled.

"Are you filthy rich?" I asked bewildered.

"Something like that," he chuckled.

"Where did you guys get all of this money?" I asked.

"Well, I got some of the money from my real parents and Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior designer, and they both came from wealthy families," he explained. I nodded. I turned in his arms and leaned up for a kiss. When Edward leaned down I moved away. He leaned in more so I moved back more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in more so I wouldn't be able to get away. I covered my face with my hands and he kissed my hand. I giggled. He unwound his hands from my waist and I lowered my hands from my face. His bottom lip was jutted out and he was pouting. I laughed and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out where there are witnesses so you won't kill me for not kissing you," I giggled.

"Oh no you don't," he laughed as he started coming after me. I ran down the hall and down the stairs. I went behind Emmett.

"Hide me!" I hissed.

"Hmm, where is Bella?" Edward said sarcastically. Emmett held his hand up.

"Ooh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" he said, sounding like a two year old.

"Alright, Emmett, where is Bella?"

"She went that way," he said pointing to the left. Edward walked over there and searched. He turned around and had a wicked grin on his face.

"Emmett!" I shrieked and ran. I ran over to the couch and was on the opposite side from Edward. He jumped over the couch and before I got the chance to move he grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I shrieked. I hit his back and laughed.

"Yes Bella?" he asked sweetly.

"Put me down! Please!" I begged.

"Do I get a kiss then?" he asked and I could hear the smiled in his voice.

"Why don't you put me down to find out?" I said. He put me down and then held onto me. He leaned down so his lips were at my ear.

"Can I please have a kiss?" he whispered and then kissed below my ear. I backed as far away from him as his arms would allow.

"Nope," I smiled. He pulled me to his body and leaned in the kiss me I leaned away until my back was arched over his arms.

"Bella, I will get Emmett and Jasper to help me if it's necessary," he chuckled.

"I will get Alice and Rose to help me if it's necessary," I responded. He leaned in a little more and I leaned back until my foot slipped and I started to fall. Edward tightened his grip around me and pulled me up to him. His lips crashed onto mine before I had time to react to my almost-fall. His arms unwound themselves from my back and his hands tangled in my hair.

When he pulled away he smiled. His hands slid down to the nape of my neck.

"I believe it is Edward one, Bella zero," he chuckled.

"You ass!" I laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he laughed. His hands slid down my body to my sides. He started tickling my sides.

"Edward!" I laughed. I backed up to the couch and fell onto it. He laid down on the couch and hovered over me so he was holding his weight up.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone clear their throat and Edward got off the couch.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad," Edward said as he looked down at his feet. I got up off the couch.

"Hello, Bella," Edward's dad said.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he smiled. He turned to Edward. "Edward, your mother and I are going to Mexico for the summer. You and your friends will have the reign of the cottage for the summer. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, dad, that's great," Edward smiled.

"Okay. Now, your mother and I are all packed and we are heading to the airport now."

"Okay, see you later, dad," Edward said.

"Bye, you guys. It was nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled. Carlisle walked out the front door and left us here. We waited in silence until we heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"Alice! Rose! Em! Jazz! Get down here!" Edward yelled. They came down the stairs and into the living rom.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked.

"We're here alone. For the summer!" he said happily. Everyone cheered.

"We need to do something! Do you know of any clubs Bella can get in?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, any of the clubs here she can get in, she just cannot purchase any alcohol."

"Sweet. Girls! We need to go to the room I'm staying in!" Alice squealed. I ran and hid behind Edward. "Bella! Don't make me drag you!" she yelled. I went over to Alice with my lip jutted out and my face in full pout mode.

"Bring on the torture," I sighed.

"Oh hush, you know you like it when we make you pretty," Rose laughed. I walked up the stairs and into Alice's room. She gave me an outfit to wear and I put it on. It was a short skirt and a low cut sweater. I was pulled into the bathroom where they tugged at my hair and did my make-up.

Finally I was finished and Rose and Alice then went onto working on their hair and make-up.

When they finished we went back downstairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered.

We went to Emmett's jeep and we headed out to a club that was just in town. We parked and went inside. We all went onto the dance floor. I started grinding into Edward to the beat of the music.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Edward told me.

"Can I have one beer, please?" I begged.

"Fine, one. Be right back," he chuckled. He came back a few minutes later and handed me a beer. The song changed to a slower one; Fireflies by Owl City. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. This moment seemed so perfect, like my life was meant to be like this.

After the song ended the next one picked up. I finished my beer and put it on a tray that someone was carrying.

It felt like we were dancing for a few minutes when Alice came up to us.

"Guys, c'mon, we're tired. Let's go back to the cottage," she said.

"Alright," Edward and I complied. We walked out of the club and into the car. No sooner did I get into the jeep I fell asleep.

Edward carried me to his room and set me on the bed. He changed his clothes and laid next to me.

"I love you, Bella," I heard him whisper. He must have thought that I was fully asleep. I couldn't find my voice to answer.

I slowly drifted to sleep in Edward's arms and with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up in Edward's arms. I wiggled out of his arms and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water wash away all the kinks in my back. I got out after washing my hair and body and dried myself off. I went out into the room to get clothes. I tip toed over to my bag and unzipped it and grabbed a shirt and some sweat pants.

"Good morning," I heard Edward's velvet voice, and it made me jump. I looked up at him and his lips were pressed in a hard line to keep his laughter in and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Go on, laugh," I sighed. "I'll be out in a minute," I said as I headed into the bathroom, leaving Edward laughing on the bed. I changed into my clothes, put my hair into a bun, and went back out to Edward. "Good morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," he said as he pulled me into his arms. I leaned in to kiss him and he met my lips eagerly. I tangled my hands in his hair and he held onto my waist. He shifted us so that we were lying down, him hovering above me. When we pulled apart I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too; but I wanted to be the first one who said it," he chuckled.

"You were," I said simply. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and then realization dawned in his eyes.

"Oh," he muttered. "If you heard me say it last night, then why didn't you respond?"

"You thought I was asleep so I didn't respond. And I was too tired to talk," I giggled.

He leaned down and kissed me again. When he pulled away he smiled.

"Would you like to go get breakfast?" he asked.

"That would be amazing." Edward got up and helped me up. We walked down the stairs hand in hand, until I tripped. Lucky for me, Edward caught me before I hit the stairs.

"You are an accident waiting to happen," he chuckled. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I laughed.

"You obviously can't walk on your own, so I am going to carry you," he laughed.

"I can walk perfectly fine!" I objected. I repeatedly hit his back light enough so I wouldn't hurt him. When we got into the living room he dumped me onto the couch and laid on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine. I rested my hands on his neck and he held his weight on one arm and rested his other hand on my thigh.

The few seconds that his lips were free from mine he would say "I love you" or he would moan my name.

"Hey! Get a room!" Jasper yelled. Edward's lips didn't leave mine but his arm that he could flip Jasper off. "Thanks, for the finger!" he laughed. "You're going to kill Bella. Let her breath," he laughed as he went into the kitchen. Edward pulled away quickly and got off me. He ran after Jasper. "Oh shit!" he yelled as he ran.

I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Edward and Jasper were wrestling in the kitchen.

"Guys! Cool it!" I yelled. Edward stood up and whispered something to Jasper. I shook my head and went over to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and started eating an apple. I saw from the corner of my eyes that I was being closed in by Jasper and Edward. I put the apple down and looked at both of the guys.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Three, two," Edward started.

"Edward, I swear to God –," I said.

"One!" Jasper yelled and they came at me. Jasper held my feet and Edward grabbed my hands. Before I knew it I was being carried by my limbs.

"Guys! Put me down!" I squealed. I struggled against their grip. "Edward! Seriously, put me down. NOW!" I yelled.

"Alright, Jazz, I think she's had enough," Edward said as he walked out onto the porch.

"Alright, on three. Ready?" Jasper asked.

"You better not throw me down the stairs! I will kill you both if you do!" I screamed. They swung a couple times and then Jasper let go and Edward held on. I crashed into Edward's chest with a thud.

"Better?" he whispered.

"I freaking hate you both," I said. I tried pushing away from Edward but he held me tightly to his body.

"How can you go from loving me one minute to hating me the next?" he chuckled softly.

"I guess I don't hate you," I sighed. "But I still hate Jasper!" I said. "I am going to go finish my apple," I laughed. Edward followed me back into the kitchen. I leaned over the counter and Edward stood behind me laying his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. When I was finished I threw the apple core out with Edward in tow.

"This would work so much better if you didn't move," he chuckled.

"Then what was I supposed to do with the core of my apple?" I laughed.

"Just throw it into the bin," he chuckled.

"Too late!" I giggled. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward started kissing my neck.

"Hey! Break it up you two," Alice said. "Bella, you are coming with Rose and me to the mall."

Edward groaned and continued kissing my neck.

"Edward," I said sounding breathless. "You need to stop. You don't want to face the wrath of Alice," I giggled. He groaned again but broke away. He placed a peck on my lips and pulled me so I was in his arms as he leaned against the counter.

"So! As I was saying," Alice started. "Us girls are going to the mall and the guys are doing whatever."

"Alice, I hate shopping," I whined.

"Stop that! I am going to make you love shopping by the end of the summer!" she scolded. I groaned. Alice came over and started pulling my arm. Edward just held tighter to my waist.

"I don't stretch! Guys! Stop!" I yelled. They stopped pulling but neither of them let go.

"Edward, let go of my best friend," Alice said as she gave him an angry glare.

"Alice, let go of my girlfriend," he said giving her the same glare.

"How about you both let go of me and I will walk _by myself_ to Alice's room," I suggested. They gave each other one last glare and both let go. I stormed off towards the stairs with Alice skipping along next to me. I had the feeling that I was going to regret going to Alice's room.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, how did you like the latest chapter?! Was it good? Bad? Tell me in your comment[: I was going to make this chapter longer but because of school and all of the other things I have been doing lately it has taken me a while to write this chapter. So, here is your chapter and I will update the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and have a great week!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	5. Big News

Living the Life

Chapter 5 – Big News

BPOV

"Hold still! Bella!" Alice complained.

"It's hard not to flinch when you are pulling and tugging at my hair!"

"Fine, Bella! I'll stop curling it. But you have to stop flinching!" she groaned. Alice put the curling iron down and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Finally I was finished.

"Alright, girls! Let's go!" Rose said. I was pulled by my arms down the stairs and out the door. When we were in Alice's 911 Turbo yellow Porsche we headed towards town.

"Okay, so we are only going for swim suits," Alice started. "Rose and I have planned for all of us to go to the beach later."

"Thank God! This will only take like an hour right?" I asked, hopeful.

"Bella! What do you think we are shopping for? Earrings?" Alice laughed.

"So this is going to take a while?" I asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. I groaned. When we arrived at the mall about two minutes later I was pulled out of the car. We walked into one of the stores and went straight to the swim suits. Alice threw a bunch of suits at me and once we all had many swim suits we went into the fitting rooms.

The first suit I tried on was a dark blue gauze bikini.

"Alice! There is no way in Hell I am wearing this!" I yelled.

"Just come out and show us!" she said exasperated. I walked out and Alice and Rose wolf whistled.

"Guys, I will _not_ be buying this one," I groaned.

"Try on the next one, Rose and I already picked ours," Alice said. I went back into the fitting room and tried on the next. This one I really liked. It was a light blue Corona bikini. On the chest was a parrot and the Corona logo. The bottoms were plain with the Corona logo.

"Guys, I like this one," I said. I walked out and Alice's mouth dropped and Rose's eyes went wide.

"That is the one! Bella you look hot!" Rose complimented. I went back into the fitting room and changed into my normal clothing.

We left the store after we paid for our swim suits and headed home. When we started the car Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus came on.

"Turn the volume up!" I said. Alice turned the knob and the volume increased. We started dancing as Alice drove home.

When we pulled up to the cottage we turned the car off and went inside.

"Don't show anyone these swim suits!" Alice hissed. "As a matter of fact," she said and took our bags. I just laughed at how secretive Alice is. We went inside and I went over to Edward who was on the couch.

"Hey, love," he smiled.

"Hi, baby." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. He pulled away and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How was shopping?" he asked.

"It wasn't the worst shopping trip ever but I still hated it," I complained. Edward chuckled.

"Bella-a-a!" Alice sang. She skipped down the stairs and came to the couch.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"You need to come with me so that we can get ready. Edward, go get ready to go to the beach," Alice ordered.

"Fine, fine," I said. Edward and I got up and I went with Alice and Edward went into his room.

"Put the bikini on," she said as she threw the bikini to me. I stripped and put it on. She then proceeded to throw me the shortest pair of jean shorts I have ever seen and a shirt that cut off about an inch below the chest.

"I'm wearing _this_ to the beach?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course!" she scoffed. She changed into her zebra striped bikini. She put some shorts that looked like mine on and a shirt similar to mine.

Rose came in dressed in stretchy shorts and a tank top the stopped just above her belly button. Her bikini was red with big yellow polka dots.

"Ready girls?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me just put up my hair," I said. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up in a messy bun. We walked out of Alice's room and into the living room. All of the guys were on the couch watching television.

"Are you guys ready?" Alice asked.

"We're just waiting for you three," Emmett said as he motioned to us girls. The guys got up and followed us out to the Jeep. We to the beach and sang to the music along the way. All of us got out and got a cooler and some towels from the back of Emmett's Jeep. We picked a spot on the beach and set our stuff down.

After we set out stuff down the guys went into the water while Alice, Rose and I sat on the dock and stuck our feet in the water.

I stood up and took off my shirt and shorts. I went to the end of the deck and dived off. I came above the surface and swam over to the guys. I jumped onto Edward's back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Now who could this be?" he laughed as he turned his head and kissed my cheek.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at someone who was on the top of a cliff on the other side of the beach. I saw the person walk away from the cliff only to turn around and run straight for the edge. Then, to my surprise, he jumped.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked in a worried tone and Emmett and Jasper stared at my shocked expression.

"That person!" I said as I pointed to the cliff. "He-he jumped off of the edge!"

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said. "He's cliff diving. Edward, Emmett and I used to do it all the time. It's fine." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"That's a relief," I sighed. An idea sparked in my mind. "I want to go cliff diving!" I said. I got off of Edward's back and swam over to Alice and Rose. "Hey! You guys, c'mon! The three of us are going cliff diving!" I said excitedly.

"I have always wanted to go cliff diving!" Alice squealed. She got up and took of her shirt and shorts, and Rose followed suit. We went over to the edge of the cliff with the guys shortly behind us and stood there and looked down.

"Oh my gosh, that is a far drop," Rose muttered.

"Hey! No backing out!" I scolded. "Alright, on three," I said as I held my hands out. They each grabbed a hand firmly. "1…2…3!" I yelled and we ran for the cliff.

EPOV

I watched as the girls went over the edge and heard their screams of excitement as they plunged toward the water. The guys and I watched tensely over the edge as they hit the water. First, Alice came up and Jasper relaxed. When Rose surfaced Emmett relaxed. The only one that didn't surface was Bella.

"Guys, did you see Bella come up?" I asked nervously.

"No, where is she?" Emmett muttered.

"Bella!" I heard the girls call. They were looking down into the water.

"Alice! Rose! Move out of the way!" I yelled. They moved over to the side of the cliff and held onto a rock so the waves wouldn't push them out again. I walked backwards a little, ran forward and threw myself off the edge. I hit the water and went under. I opened my eyes and saw where Bella was. Her foot was tangled in some rope that was stuck into the sand. I swam over to her and untied the rope.

I swam to the surface with Bella in my arms. She coughed up water and clung to my neck. We all swam the short distance to the shore and I carried Bella out of the water. We went over to the towels and sat down. Bella and I sat under the shade of the tree. I leaned back on the trunk of the tree and Bella leaned against me as she sat between my legs.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, love?" I asked.

"For saving me. Drowning was kind of scary," she said and laughed a little.

"When you didn't come up, I thought 'no, this can't happen to her' ran through my mind. Then I realized I was wasting time and took all of my fear and used it to help me get to you fast enough."

"Edward, Bella! C'mon, we're leaving. It's about to storm," Jasper called. We went to the Jeep and started driving back to the cottage. On the way back Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and fell asleep.

"So, Edward," Emmett said as soon as he thought Bella was asleep. "How did talking to Tanya go?"

"More bickering. No progress with the divorce though," I sighed. I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. "I'll explain later," I whispered in her ear. She relaxed slightly.

When we got back to the cottage I carried Bella upstairs to our room and laid her down. I changed into some boxers and crawled in bed next to her.

"Could you please explain now?" she asked. I sighed.

"I took a trip to Vegas a few years ago and got drunk one night. The next morning I woke up in a hotel room with a girl next to me wearing my class ring. We got married the night before. I filed for divorce a few days later. She forgot to sign the papers and we have been fighting the past few years about it. I have to send her new papers. I'm getting this worked out as fast as I can though," I explained.

"What were you guys fighting about today?"

"She claims that she is carrying my baby," I said silently and hesitantly.

"When was the last time you two…?" she asked the question I wished she wouldn't.

"A few days after I met you," I whispered.

"So you were hitting on me and sleeping with other women?" she asked sounding disgusted.

"Bella, you wouldn't let me in and I have _never_ been rejected. I didn't even realize it was happening. It was like it didn't even happen," I said and sounded like an idiot.

"You are such a pig!" she said as she got out of bed.

"Bella, wait," I pleaded.

"No. Leave me alone," she said making each word distinct. She walked out of the room and slammed the door. I groaned angrily and chucked a pillow at the door.

"I'm so stupid!" I scolded. "Stupid Tanya," I grumbled.

BPOV

I stalked down the stairs and walked out the door with tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. I slammed the door shut and started down the driveway.

I love him. I love his and he slept with some other girl. And he's _married_ to her? That is kind of something someone tells their girlfriend. I screamed in anger.

"Bella," Edward called.

"Don't talk to me," I said as I kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. Just leave me alone."

"Will you wait for one second? You have nowhere to go Bella. Just come back inside for at least the night."

"I am going to start walking home and I will have Jake pick me up."

"Don't be absurd! Bella!" he yelled. I started running. "Bella!"

I ran as fast as I could down the driveway. Once I was out of sight of the driveway I started walking and the tears starting coming faster.

When I got into town I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice.

"Jake? It's me," I whimpered.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked. I heard bed sheets moving and him walking out of his room. I heard him lightly close the door.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"Not if something is wrong. If you are calling just for the hell of it then yeah, it kind of is. But anyway, why are you crying?"

"I need you to come pick me up as soon as you can," I whispered.

"What happened?"

"Edward is married and his wife is _pregnant_ with his child. He slept with her while he was hitting on me."

"Awe, Bells, I'm sorry. I'll come get you now. Do you have a place to stay while I'm on my way?"

"I'll just wait for you in town. I'm by a small store."

"Okay I'll see you in about two hours," he said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went to sit on a bench. I was more tired than I thought because I laid down and fell asleep.

"Bella," I heard someone call softly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jacob kneeling on the ground in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled faintly. I felt something lying on top of me. I looked and saw that it was a coat. "Jake, is this your coat?" I asked.

"No, it was draped over you when I got here," he shrugged. I took it off and looked at it.

"This is Edward's," I said. I sat up and looked around. Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Looks like he made sure you were okay until I got here," Jacob muttered.

"Doesn't change anything," I mumbled softly.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave. But I have to."

"Bella, go settle things with Edward. I know he hurt you, but you can't just run away. That's not who you are. I know you Bells." A few tears started falling down my cheeks. He wiped them away gently with his thumbs. "Shh, shh. Come here," Jacob said as he got off the ground and sat on the bench. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love him, Jake," I whimpered.

"That is exactly why I am going to take you back to that cottage and you and Edward are going to make up. Bella, you can't get mad at him for sleeping with his _wife_ while you two weren't even dating. Now, c'mon let's go to the cottage." He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it and stood up. We went over to Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit and started driving.

"What did Leah say?" I asked.

"She said yes," he said happily. "We're getting married this fall."

"That's great Jake," I replied. The rest of the ride was pretty silent.

EPOV

After Bella walked off I went back inside and slammed the door behind me.

Everyone was downstairs by now and I looked up at their curious faces. I stalked off toward the kitchen.

Emmett came in after me. I sat at the table and put my head in my hands.

"Dude, what happened?"

"She wanted to know about Tanya. So I told her. She got angry. She left."

"And you're just going to let her go?"

"She wants nothing to do with me. She called me a pig."

"Harsh. What did you tell her that made her call you that?"

"I think I got Tanya pregnant," I said ashamed.

"Seriously? Dude, you're going to be a daddy," Emmett cooed.

"I'm not in the mood for your joke Emmett. I don't love Tanya. I love Bella." I picked my head up and ran up to my room. I grabbed a jacket and went to go find Bella. I drove into town and parked outside a building. I walked around for about ten minutes until I saw here lying on a bench.

A smile lit up my face that she wasn't serious about walking home. I went over to her and saw that she didn't have a jacket on. I took mine off and draped it over her. I sat on the ground while she slept. After about an hour and a half a car pulled up next to us. I stood up and tried to see who it was.

A man got out of the car and came over to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jacob. And I'm assuming you're Edward," he said angrily.

"Yeah, I am. I guess she was serious about leaving," I sighed. I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands.

"She told me about what happened between you guys," Jacob said as he sat down next to me.

"You must hate me then," I muttered.

"No. I can understand why she's upset. But I don't hate you. You did nothing wrong. You weren't even dating her at that time."

"Thanks. She won't even talk to me. I love her and she thinks I'm the world's biggest pig."

"Do you want me to talk to her? See if she'll come around?"

"Could you? 'Cause if she saw me here she would be pissed beyond belief."

"Yeah, go back to your cottage and I'll bring her back when she wakes up."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, yeah." I got up of the ground and shook Jacob's hand before turning around and going to my car. I drove back to my cottage to wait for Bella to come back.

When I got inside everyone was passed out in the living room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

I went back into the living room and sat on the ground. I watched what they had on the television. It ended up being Grey's Anatomy. I ended up falling asleep.

BPOV

I got out of Jake's car and hugged him goodbye.

"I'm going to make things better," I whispered to myself as I walked inside. I waved to Jake to show him that I didn't need him to stay any longer. He pulled out and drove away.

I silently closed the door behind me. I saw all five of them sleeping in the living room.

I went over to Edward and sat down by him. I lightly shook his shoulder. He groaned to let me know he was awake. I laid down next to him.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I overreacted," I whispered. He opened his eyes and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me hungrily.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should have never slept with her. You had every right to be mad."

"No I didn't. We weren't dating when you two slept together. I don't want to fight," I whispered back.

"C'mon, love. Let's go up to my bed and lay down," he said as he got up and then pulled me up. We walked up the stairs and into his room. We laid on his bed and he held me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know if Tanya is actually pregnant? If she is you should probably figure out custody because it is _your_ child too."

"I have to make arrangements to go see Tanya to figure that out. I was going to call her tomorrow to see if I could go during the day. Would you feel better if you came too?"

"Just a little," I confessed.

"Alright, then you'll come with me," he smiled. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell asleep with everything at peace.

The next morning I was woken up by Alice.

"Bella! You didn't go home!" she sang happily.

"Alice, let me sleep," I groaned. Alice got on the bed and started jumping up and down. Edward rolled out of bed and threw Alice over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" she screamed. He put her down outside the door, closed it and put a chair in front of the door so that the knob couldn't be turned. He came back to bed and cuddled next to me and held me tight to his body.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon, love. Let's get ready to leave. I'm going to call Tanya to make sure it is okay for us to come over."

"Alright," I sighed. Edward went over to a table by his couch and picked up the phone to dial Tanya's number.

"Hello Tanya…is it okay to come over for a few minutes today? Thanks, I'll be over in a little while." Edward hung up the phone and came over to me.

"She doesn't know I'm coming?" I asked with a giggle.

"Nope, but you are coming anyways," he chuckled. "Now c'mon, it's time to get up."

"Can we just sleep for a little while longer? Please?" I begged.

"No, but we can do this for a few minutes," he said before hovering above me and kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put all of his weight on one arm and moved the other to the side of my neck. When he pulled away he rested his head on my shoulder. "I have been waiting to do that all night," he whispered huskily.

"Me too," I smiled. "I think I'm awake now," I giggled. We both got up and I changed my clothes while Edward brushed his teeth, then we switched.

We left shortly after that and then went to the store to get a pregnancy test. After we were finished we started our way to Tanya's house.

"Tanya is going to be so mad at you when she figures out that you brought me," I pointed out.

"She'll get over it," he said simply. A few minutes later we were at Tanya's house. We walked up to the door and Edward knocked. Mere seconds later Tanya came to the door in a short silk robe.

"Tanya," Edward said as he looked away. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh. What is _she _doing here, Eddie?" Tanya said and I noticed her voice had nasally tone to it.

"You know I hate it when you call me Eddie, and I'm dating her. I felt more comfortable bringing her along with me. This is Bella. Bella, this is Tanya," Edward introduced.

"Come on in, make yourselves at home," she said only looking at Edward. "I'll be right back," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. She led us into the living room and then continued into a room and shut the door. A few moments later Tanya came back out fully dressed and sat in the arm chair across from the couch we were sitting on.

"So, why did you ask to come?" she asked. Edward held up the bag we got from the store and threw it at her. She caught it and looked inside. "Edward Cullen! Did you think I lied to you?!" she asked dumbfounded.

"Did I say that?" he asked. "I just need to know. I can't think that I'm going to be a father and nine months later end up not being one."

"Fine, one second," she groaned. She got up and went into the bathroom. About a minute later she came out with the test and threw it on the table.

"Here's the pee stick. It has fifteen minutes. Can I get you guys anything? I just made coffee," she offered.

"No thank you," Edward and I said. Those fifteen minutes passed by in an awkward silence. When it was finished Tanya showed it to us. A pink plus showed up on the screen. I stood up and walked out of the room and out the front door. "Excuse me," Edward said and I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

I squatted down and put my face in my hands.

"Bella, why did you just walk out?" Edward asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Tanya is pregnant," I said annunciating every word slowly. "She is going to need _someone_ helping her throughout these next nine months. She needs _you_ Edward. It's _your_ child, Edward! You need to be there for _your_ child! She wins, Edward. I'm stepping away and letting her win because I will be _damned_ if I make your child live the childhood I had," I cried as I stood up. He stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, not Tanya. Don't leave, please, don't go," he pleaded softly.

"I'm not going home. I'm going back to the cottage and you are going back into that house with Tanya. I love you too, but I can't keep you from your child and even think about sleeping at night," I said softly. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Bye," I said as I walked down the sidewalk and headed back to the cottage on foot.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! And I know that this is not the longest chapter that I have written but I do think that this may be a good one. But that is just my opinion. What really matters is YOUR opinion. So, PLEEEEASE review!!!! I beg of you! Anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can. School is taking everything out of me. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	6. Hello Tanya

Living the Life

Chapter 6 – Hello, Tanya.

BPOV

I got back to the cottage about fifteen minutes later.

"I'm back, guys!" I called.

"Hey," Jasper said as he came through the door from the kitchen. "Where's Edward?" he asked.

"At Tanya's," I said simply.

"Why did he stay?" he asked.

"She's really pregnant. He is going to be a father."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically.

"It's fine. It was my choice to let him go." I went over onto the couch and sat down.

Alice came skipping into the room a few minutes later.

"Bella!" she sang. "We're going shopping!"

"I'm not in the mood to go shopping, Alice," I sighed.

"I don't care! I am going to cheer you up by going shopping!" she sang out. She came over to me and pulled me up and out the door. When we got in the Porsche I looked out the window and tried to avoid talking.

"So, care to explain why you are so upset?" Alice asked.

"Tanya is really pregnant."

"And Edward chose Tanya over you?" she asked appalled.

"No. I told him to stay with Tanya," I sighed.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't going to let his child live like I did. I would have been so much happier as a child if I lived with both of my parents."

"Awe, Bells. I'm sorry," she sympathized.

"I don't want sympathy." We arrived at the mall a few minutes later.

RPOV

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When I walked into the kitchen the telephone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, uh, is Bella there?" a female voice asked.

"No, she went to the mall a little while ago."

"Okay, thank you," the woman said and then hung up.

BPOV

We went through every store and surprisingly I was feeling a little better. I was able to laugh and not feel pain for the time being.

I got a few outfits and pairs of shoes.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar female voice. I turned around and saw Tanya.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly. I felt the pain coming back.

"I really need to talk to you," she said.

"What about?"

"Well, I went to the doctor's today to see how far along in my pregnancy I am. I figured out that I am a little over four weeks pregnant. That was before Edward and I slept together. It's not Edward's baby. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you guys, I really didn't mean it," she apologized.

"Tanya, its fine; you didn't know. Do you know who the father is?" I asked.

"No, I don't. This is going to sound like I am a major slut, but trust me, I'm not. I slept with my boyfriend and then he dumped me the next day. Then there was this guy I met at a bar. But anyway, I don't know which one is the father," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need anything Edward and I are here for you. Speaking of which, does Edward know?" I asked.

"Not yet. The doctor just called to tell me. I'm about to head home and tell him. He loves you, Bella. He's beating himself up – not literally," she laughed. "That he got me knocked up. Well, I am going to go tell Edward the news and I'll talk to you later," she smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, nice talking to you," I smiled back. When Tanya left I looked at Alice with a huge smile. "I'm in the mood to go shopping more."

"Yay!" Alice cheered. We walked into different stores and Alice made me try on anything and everything. She took me to the swim suit department after a while.

"Didn't we just go swim suit shopping?"

"Yes, but it never hurts to expand your variety of swim suits," Alice mentored. I sighed.

"Alright, five swim suits. No more!" I warned. Alice went around the racks and grabbed five swim suits within two minutes.

We went into the fitting rooms and I went into a stall. The first swim suit was a plain hot pink bikini. I came out with it on and Alice clapped and started bouncing up and down.

"Bella that is so cute!" she cheered. I went back into the fitting room and changed into a camouflage bikini that had short bottoms instead of the normal bikini bottoms. I went out and got a thumbs up from Alice and went back into the stall. The next bikini made my eyes go wide.

"Alice! No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ wearing this!" I called to her.

"Just put it on!" she snickered. "No one is here besides us." I groaned and put it on. This bikini was a light blue gauze bikini that barely covered anything. I sighed and came out to show Alice. "Oh my gosh! Edward will die when he sees you!"

"I'm taking it off and we are _not_ buying this!" I said as I went into the changing room and tried on the next bikini. This one was strapless and had an island setting for the design. It looked like a picture of an island made into a bikini. There was a tie going around just above the chest and tied in front.

I went out and struck a pose. Alice laughed and then clapped.

"That looks so cute on you!" she said. I went into the stall and put on the final bikini. This one was white with pink and black flowers. It had a thin halter strap and tied on the sides of the bottom. I really liked this one.

"I like this, Alice," I said. I walked out and she clapped and nodded.

"I like it too!" she cheered. I changed into my normal clothes and we went to the register and bought the swim suits.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. We walked out to Alice's Porsche and headed back to the cottage. When we got there Edward's Volvo was parked outside.

"Edward's here!" I said happily. We walked inside and were greeted by the guys and Rose watching Gone in 60 Seconds.

"Gross," I commented. Everyone looked over at me and Alice and I pointed to Alice. She gave me an appalled look and hit my shoulder. Edward got up and came over to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't know. Stop apologizing," I smiled.

"Hey, get a room or come finish the movie," Emmett yelled. Edward let me go and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the couch and laid down on it. We finished the last half hour of the movie.

"Alright!" Rose said. "Let's go to a bar!" she smiled.

"Yes! We must!" Alice squealed. She came over to the couch Edward and I were lying on and tried pulling me off but Edward had a good grip around my mid section.

"Guys! I am not supposed to bend like this!" I laughed. Edward let go and I fell off the couch. "Ouch!" I whined.

"Grow up!" Alice sighed. I stuck my tongue out at her as I got up of the floor and she stuck hers out in return. Alice and I started laughing. "My room, now!" she said happily. I sighed and went up the stairs and into the room she and Jasper were sharing. She put me in a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap tank top. She simply straightened my hair and put light make-up on me.

Rose and she got ready within a half hour and we went downstairs to meet the guys.

"Why are we going to a bar, exactly?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Karaoke and drinks. We are all singing," Rose said mainly looking at me. I groaned but kept my mouth shut. We went into the living room and were met by the guys. Edward came over to me and laid his hands on my hip bones.

"You look amazing, but not suitable for the bar," he smiled. I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled. He leaned down and lightly captured my lips in his.

"Hey, lovebirds, come on, let's get going to the bar!" Alice said as she waved her arms above her head. Edward and I broke apart and he chuckled. We all head out the door and into Emmett's Jeep. When we got to the bar we got out and went inside. The minute we walked in we heard singing and music. We went over to a booth and sat down.

"Alright, so here is the deal. We each sing one song and it _can_ be a duet. You _cannot_, however, skip. When it's your turn you have to go up and sing. So, I will pick who goes first and then they will pick who goes after them. I am thinking of a number between one and ten. Guess," Rose said.

"Three," I said.

"Five," Edward suggested.

"Nine," Alice said.

"Ten," Emmett guessed.

"Six," Jasper sighed.

"My number was two, so I guess you go first Bells," Rose said with a smile.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. When the person who was singing got off stage I reluctantly went up onto the stage and Rose told the D.J. a song for me. The music for my favorite song, Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, came on and I laughed slightly. While singing I danced around stage. I took the microphone and went over to my friends. I grabbed Edward's hand and started dancing with him. When the song ended I handed the microphone to him and started walking away.

"Not so fast," he said as he grabbed my arm. "You are doing a duet with me," he smirked.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, now come on." Edward told the D.J. what song he wanted and handed Edward another microphone. Edward gave one to me and the song Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift came on.

Edward started singing first

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
Hey, you know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing," he sang and looked at me and smiled.

I joined him at the chorus.  
"So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one."  
"I remember every look upon your face," I sang alone.  
"The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing," Edward sang.  
"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away," I sang alone again before we sang together again.  
"I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one," we ended the chorus and Edward came over to me and looked me in the eyes as he sang the next part.  
"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, Hey." I joined him one last time as the song came close to the end.  
"Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one," we ended and I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. We heard people start cheering and clapping.

I gave my microphone to the D.J. and we went back to our friends.

"You guys! That was amazing!" Alice yelled. "Alright, Edward. Pick."

"Hmm," Edward said. "Emmett, you're up."

"Alright!" Emmett punched the air. He went up on stage and told the guy his song. The song for lips of an Angel by Hinder came on. Edward and I stood up and he held me in his arms as we swayed to the music.

When Emmett came off the stage at the end of the song he patted Jasper on the back and he sighed as he went on stage. We all laughed when the song Honky Tonk Bedonk a donk by Trace Adkins came on. The five of us went out in the middle of the bar and started dancing.

We sang along to the song as Jasper sang it on stage. When Jasper finished he came down to us.

"Your turn sis," he said to Rose. She walked up to the stage and the song for Fallin' for You by Colbie Callait came on. Once she was done Alice went up and sang Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada. The whole bar got up and started dancing. When Alice was done everyone started cheering. And then I heard it. His laugh. My whole body froze with fear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I couldn't answer, I couldn't find my voice. Edward directed me over to our seat and placed his hands on either side of my face. I looked at him with fearful eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked again.

"He's here," I whispered.

"Who? Who's here?"

"My step father. Well, ex step father."

"Why is that bad?"

"Let's go outside," I whispered. Edward got up and helped me up and we walked outside.

"Please tell me why your step father being here is scaring you," he pleaded.

"When I lived with my mom, my step dad, Phil, abused me. He would hit me when I got home from school. I would have bruises on my arms and stomach. My teachers wondered why my arms were always covered with bruises but it wasn't until I came to school with a bruise on my face that one teacher spoke up. I was sent to live with my dad and soon after my mom and Phil got a divorce. He knows where I go to college, he knows where my dad lives, and I guess he figured out where I am staying for the summer. Every night I go to bed hoping that he doesn't find me," I said as silent tears fell from my eyes. Edward wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Do you want to go back to the cabin? It's getting late anyways," he offered.

"Yeah, sure." By this time everyone had come outside and we got back into the Jeep and headed back to the cottage.

"Hey, guys, let's play a game!" Jasper announced.

"What game?" Rose asked.

"Never have I ever," he suggested. We all agreed. Jasper went into the kitchen and came out moments later with a shot glass for each of us and a bottle of tequila. I gave him a questioning glance. "Hey, you're not going anywhere. You can drink." I just laughed and shook my head. We went into the living room and sat in a circle. Jasper started.

"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pickup truck," he said confidently.

"You suck, Jazz," I groaned as he poured me a shot. I wrinkled my nose and reluctantly took the shot. "Gross," I complained. "Never have I ever had a hangover so bad I wanted to die."

All of them took a shot and I smiled.

"I'll go," Edward said. "Never have I ever lied about my sexual preference to avoid a date."

Alice, Rose and I took a shot.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah," I giggled. "We say we're lesbian lovers if some gross guy starts hitting on us," I shrugged.

"My turn!" Alice giggled. "Never have I ever done the walk of shame!"

"Fuck you," Rose said as she took a shot. "Never have I ever been walked in on by a roommate." Jasper took a shot.

"Never have I ever," Emmett started. "Had a fake I.D." Edward and I took a shot. It was my turn now.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Edward took a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex in a theater," Edward said. Jasper and Alice took a shot.

The game progressed for another half hour until we all slowly made our way up the stairs and to our rooms.

"Bella, wake up," I heard Edward say softly. I groaned and rolled over. "Would you like some aspirin?" he asked. I nodded. Edward got off the bed and came back moments later with a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thank you," I said sleepily. I took the aspirin and set the glass on the table next to the bed. I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I smiled back. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gone out of the room yet, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"You didn't have to do that. And you could have thrown a pillow at me to wake me up."

"I am not going to wake up my hung over girlfriend by throwing a pillow at her," he chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "You silly, silly girl." I giggled and kissed him again. We pulled apart and laid down and faced each other. Edward reached his hand out and lightly brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. I nodded my head. He crawled over to me and knelt over me. "I can make you think otherwise," he whispered before he attacked my neck with his lips. I moaned and bit my lip. He nibbled below my ear and I moaned a little louder. "You still think you love me more?" he asked between kisses.

"Two can play this game," I said as I pushed him off of me and I sat on his bare stomach. I leaned down and kissed and nibbled his chest. He moaned and I smiled against his chest. I moved my way up to his mouth. I placed my hands on Edward's chest as I deepened the kiss. Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and held me to him.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he smiled. He moved his hands down to my hips and held me to his chest.

"What do you want me to make for breakfast?" I asked.

"You don't have to make breakfast, Bells," he smiled.

"I used to make food for my dad everyday when I lived with him. I can make you breakfast. Now, what do you want?" I insisted.

"How about eggs?" he asked.

"Sure, scrambled?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He kissed me softly and we got up. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went into the fridge and got eggs and milk out. I whipped three eggs and some milk together and put it in a pan and made scrambled eggs. When they were fully cooked I put them on a plate and handed it to Edward. He grabbed two forks and we sat down at the table.

Alice came in as we were finishing up with the eggs.

"Good morning," she chirped.

"Morning," Edward and I said in unison.

"We're going to the beach again," Alice informed us. I got up and took our plate to the sink and cleaned it. "Bella, less cleaning and more going up to my room," Alice demanded. I dried the plate and went over to Edward.

"I'll be back," I whispered and kissed his cheek before I walked off with Alice. She handed me my hot pink bikini and I put it on. She then handed me a white sundress to put over it. When her and Rose changed we went downstairs to meet the guys. We then went out into Emmett's Jeep and headed to the beach. We all piled out of the Jeep when we got there.

"C'mon, let's go into the water!" Rose yelled. All three of us girls ran to the edge of the water. Rose and Alice slowly walked in but I went to the nearest dock and dove into the water. I came up and immediately got yelled at by Alice and Rose.

"Bella!" They screeched. I saw their bodies were covered in goose bumps and I started laughing. The guys came running into the water and started wrestling.

When they stopped Rose and Alice were thoroughly soaked. They gave up and dove under water. I felt my feet being pulled from underneath me. With a shriek I fell into the water. When I came up again I coughed a little and then screamed.

"ALICE! I HATE YOU!" I shrieked. She gave me the puppy dog stare. "Don't look at me like that," I said as I wagged my finger at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said as she still gave me that same stare. After a few minutes of staring I gave up with a groan.

"Fine! You are forgiven!" I laughed. We went over to our boyfriends.

"Hey, love," Edward said sweetly.

"Hey," I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

When we pulled apart we went over to hang out with our friends.

Eventually the skies darkened and we made our way back to the Jeep and back to the cottage. Edward and I made our way up the stairs and into his room.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," I yawned before I went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it heat up before I got in. I let the warmth of the water wash away all of the salt on my skin from the ocean. I got out of the shower after I washed my hair and body and wrapped a towel around my body before I went out into Edward's room to get some clothes. Edward was on his bed and already asleep. I tip toed over to my suit case and got some pajamas and a tampon. I changed and put the tampon in and then went out to Edward.

I cuddled up next to him and he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, how did you like this chapter? I HAVE BEEN GETTING E-MAILS FROM FANFICTION SAYING THAT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ADDING MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES. IF YOU COULD PLEASE COMMENT I WOULD LOVE THAT. IT GIVES ME MORE INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I put that in all capitals because I think that more people with read it then, haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I will update as soon as I can!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	7. Birthday

Living the Live

Chapter 7 – Birthday

BPOV

The next few days went by quickly. The next thing I knew it was the day before my birthday.

"Bella! We have to take you to get ready for your party! You only turn twenty once!" She cheered.

"We'll throw a party when I turn twenty one, but no parties for twenty. Twenty is the age you can't wait to get rid of because you want to drink. And considering my boyfriend won't let me drink at clubs I am anticipating the next three hundred and sixty five days," I sighed.

"I heard that, and I don't appreciate you being negative about the no-drinking-in-public-for-Bella thing," Edward chuckled as he came down the stairs.

"Edward, don't let Alice torture me!" I whined.

"Bella! You are such a buzz-kill!"

"Why are we throwing a party if it isn't even my birthday yet?"

"Because I know that Edward is going to want to spend tomorrow with you!" she said in a matter of fact manner.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's get this over with." I gave Alice my hand and she pulled me up into her room. She put me into a blue halter top and a mini skirt. After she lightly curled my hair and put a light amount of make-up on me I was finished and guests started arriving. All of my friends were here. Angela, Jake, Eric and many more.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Bells!" he smiled. "I have something for you," he smiled. He handed me a small package and I groaned. He also handed me a fancy envelope. I opened the envelope first. It was the invitation to Jake's wedding. I smiled up at him. "We want you to be a bridesmaid," he smiled.

"Awe, Jake! Thanks!" I said as I hugged him. I opened his present and inside was a picture and a frame. It was a picture of me and him when we were five. I laughed at how different we looked. "This was when we got the free ice cream from the ice cream shop down the street from your house!" I remembered.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said as he came over and held out his hand.

"Hey, Edward," Jacob said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met briefly a few weeks ago," Edward shrugged. I looked at him with a confused look.

"We met when you were about to come home. He was at the bench where you were sleeping when I got there," Jake explained. I just nodded.

"Come on, let's go out back to the party," Edward said as he took my hand and showed Jake out back. Edward placed his hand over my eyes before we got outside. When he took his hand away I saw that Alice had gone overboard. There were clear glass bowls that had candles in them and light pink table cloths. There were so many decorations that I haven't seen before. When I looked at the back table there was a cake with three layers that was frosted fancier than any cake I have ever seen.

"Where is Alice?" I asked through my teeth.

"Calm down, love," Edward whispered.

"I told her I didn't want a party, so I didn't get a party. I got a pink _wedding_!" I hissed.

"This is no wedding, Bella. Nothing close to it. Just have fun, and try not to kill Alice," he chuckled. I sighed and walked over to where my parents were.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" my mom cheered. She hugged me tightly before pulling away. "I'm getting so old!" she complained.

"C'mon, none of that!" I laughed. She smiled and I went over to hug my dad.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," he said.

"Thanks." When I stepped away from my dad Edward held my hand.

"Bella, who is this?" My mom asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Edward. He's my boyfriend," I introduced.

"Hello Edward!" my mom said as she gave him a hug. He hesitantly hugged her back. Edward and Charlie shook hands and we went to greet everyone else. The party was pretty much over by the time I finished.

"Bella! How can you greet everyone but me?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around with a groan to see Mike.

"What are you doing here Mike?" I asked. He came over to me with a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to see the girl that I care about. The girl that had her virginity taken by me. The girl that –," he started but Edward cut in.

"Are you sure you have the right girl, Mike? She told me that she hasn't had sex," he interjected.

"She told you that? She's definitely had sex. With me," he made sure that Edward understood that I had sex with him. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Bella, is this true?" Edward asked. I looked at Mike with disgust. "Bella?" he asked again.

"Yes, it's true," I said quietly. He walked off after that. I went to walk after him but Mike stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Let go!" I yelled.

"Why did you tell him you never had sex before, Bee?" he asked.

"One, don't call me Bee and two; I don't have to answer to you. Now get out of my life and stay out!" I turned and walked quickly into the house. I went to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"Edward," I said softly as I walked in. He was pacing at the end of his bed. He ignored me. "Edward. Please, let me explain."

"I was completely honest with you, Bella! I didn't lie about having sex! I have never lied to you! And I believed you too. I believed your lie, Bella," he said angered.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," I said. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out there was a pillow and blanket thrown on the couch for me. I laid down on the couch and Edward turned the light out. Silent tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I got up off of the couch and left the room. I went downstairs to see Alice cleaning up a little.

"Here, let me help," I suggested.

"No, this was your party, I've got it," she scolded.

"Seriously, I want to help," I insisted. I started blowing out candles and bringing them into the house.

"Hey, Bells? Are you all right?" she asked when I came back out.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Did you miss the whole thing with Mike?" I asked.

"Mike was here?" she asked becoming angry.

"Alice, calm down. Mike told Edward about us having sex when I told Edward I was still a virgin. Edward isn't talking to me. I suggested to sleep on the couch and when I got out of the bathroom Edward was in bed and there was a pillow and blanket waiting for me on the couch," I said as I wiped away fresh tears.

"Awe, Bells! Don't cry! I'm sure he'll get over it!" she soothed.

"What if he doesn't?" I asked.

"No what if's!" she said. We were finished cleaning by now.

"I'm going up to my _couch_," I spat. I walked up to Edward's room and laid down on the couch.

I heard Edward shift in the bed. The bed creaked as he stood up. He shuffled over to the couch and picked me up.

"Edward! Put me down! I'm mad at you!" I yelled.

"Bullshit," he groaned. He tossed me onto the bed and came down next to me. He pulled me onto his chest and gently pulled my face down to his. His lips met mine in a hungry kiss. I pulled away and got off of him.

"What is with your mood swings?" I asked angrily. "First you're pissed at me for a little lie!" he was about to interrupt but I stopped him. "Let me talk. And you're about to make me sleep on the couch! The couch, damn it! And when I come back from helping Alice you are all of a sudden acting like nothing happened? What the hell?" I finished.

"Alright; first of all, lying about being a virgin is _not_ a little lie. And yes I was angry. I was angry that you lied, and I was angry at Mike for showing up here. I _was_ angry. Why would you lie to me about that, Bella?" he asked.

"You want to know why? I was _ashamed_. I was ashamed about sleeping with Mike. I regret it, so much. I was used for Mike's own pleasure. He didn't want anything to do with me and I could see that. I thought that sleeping with him would change his mind. So, yeah, Edward; I lied." By the time I finished talking I was crying.

"Hey, don't cry," he said as he sat up more and wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry I flipped out. I'm sorry, truly I am, but Bella, I don't want you to lie to me." I let a quick sob out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"C'mon, Bells. Lie down and try to sleep. It's late and we've had a long day." He laid down and I laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. Tears were still slowly flowing down my cheek. I fell asleep after a while.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I sat up quickly and put my head in my hands.

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily. He sat up. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my back. I nodded my head and sniffled. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," I said, sounding breathless.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. I laid back down and he laid next to me. I cuddled next to him and he held me securely in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said quietly. Edward started humming an unfamiliar tune and I fell asleep again.

In the morning I woke up in Edward's arms.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered. I groaned.

"Don't remind me." He chuckled at my lack of enthusiasm.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I can't tell you because it would ruin the surprise," he smiled.

"If I leave you one of these days you'll know why," I joked.

"Then I'll have to convince you not to leave," he smiled. He leaned in slowly and met my lips for a tender kiss.

"I promise not to leave you if you keep doing that," I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me for longer this time. When we broke away he picked me up and set me on my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"You need to go get ready," he chuckled. I groaned and headed to the bathroom. "Hold it. You have to go see Alice to get ready," he smiled innocently as I glared at him. He kissed my forehead and I went into Alice's room.

"Alice, I'm guessing you know all about Edward's surprise and you better get me ready before I go crazy," I called. Alice came out of her bathroom with a white sundress that had a white bow around the waist with spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just above my knees.

Alice applied silver eye shadow with a light blue eyeliner and black mascara. Rose curled my hair in big curls and pulled some back in bobby pins. When I was finished I looked like I came out of a magazine. I smiled lightly.

"Here," Alice said as she handed me the same tube of lip gloss that she gave me the day we went to the movies. I laughed at how long ago the memory seemed. Alice gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. We headed downstairs and met up with Edward. "She is ready, she is beautiful, and she is going to kill you if you don't take her soon!" Alice laughed.

"Well, considering I value my life, let's go, love," Edward smiled his crooked smile as he came over to me. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"Just please humor me with this," he smiled as we walked out to his Volvo. I sighed and smiled. Edward parked the car and we were at a park. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled and winked. We got out of the car and Edward covered my eyes. He led me over to a place in the park and took his hand away. I saw a blanket and a picnic basket.

I was speechless. I sat down and Edward sat with me. We ate a romantic dinner and Edward and I talked aimlessly until it was dark.

"Bella, lie down and look up," he smiled. He laid down and I laid down next to him. I saw the most beautiful sight anyone could see.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"Nothing compared to how you look right now," Edward said. I looked at him and he was staring at me with a smile playing on his lips. He leaned down and softly kissed me. "I have something for you," he smiled. I groaned.

"You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment," I laughed.

"I believe that you were actually the one that ruined it with your groan of disgust," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and Edward reached into the picnic basket and pulled out something that was wrapped. He handed it to me and I sighed before unwrapping it. It was a velvet box that looked like it could hold a necklace. I opened it and there was a crystal heart pendant on a silver chain.

"Edward, it's gorgeous! You shouldn't have spent a lot of money on me," I said.

"I wanted to give you something nice. And now you have my heart with you when we aren't together." I smiled at how Edward could take something tacky and make it sweet. I kissed him sweetly before turning around and motioning for him to put the necklace on me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You are very welcome," he whispered back before kissing my neck. "I love you," he mumbled against my neck.

"I love you too," I giggled. We laid back down and looked up at the stars.

"What you are thinking about?" Edward asked.

"How I have never actually taken the time to look at the stars. Like really look at them."

We laid there in a comfortable silence and Edward held my hand in both of his.

I felt myself get lifted off of the ground and I held onto Edward's neck as he carried me to the car. Edward drove us home and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to his room.

The next morning I woke up and all of the presents from my party that I never opened were in our room.

"What the hell?" I asked groggily.

"Edward groaned and pulled me next to him and he laid his head on my chest.

"Comfy?" I giggled.

"Yes, now stop moving," he grumbled and smiled. I smiled and started running my hand through his hair.

"Bella!" Rose sang as she came into the room. Edward groaned again and I giggled. "You need to start opening presents so we can send thank you cards out." I went to get up but Edward held me down.

"Edward, let me get up!" I laughed.

"Fine; after a few more hours of sleep," he mumbled.

"No, now. I am not going to be your pillow for the next few hours," I giggled. He sighed and reluctantly got off of me. I sat up and stretched before a box was thrown at me. "Can't I open these downstairs?" I asked. "There does happen to be a table down there that I can write the thank you cards on as I open the presents." Rose, Edward and I took some presents and made our way downstairs. I sat down and started opening them.

The first one was from my parents. It was a small box. I took the lid off and inside was six hotel keys and six plane tickets. I read a slip of paper that was under it that said:

_Bells,_

_We booked two rooms for everyone for a week in Orlando, Florida. We hope you enjoy it. The rooms are under the name Swan. We love you._

_ XOXO,_

_ Mom and Dad._

"We're going to Florida!" I yelled. Alice came into the room with eyes filled with excitement. I started writing my mom and dad's thank you card. Rose tossed me another gift when I finished. It was from Alice and Jasper. I opened it and inside was clothing.

"Alice, do I really need more clothes? And for some reason I think Jasper just gave you the money to go buy something," I laughed at the last part. I went onto opening Rose and Emmett's present. I shook the box and it was empty.

"Emmett put it in your truck before we left to come up. I have had your _radio_ for quite a while," she laughed. I sighed and shook my head and thanked her. I opened the rest of my presents and sent thank you cards to everyone.

"Hey, Bella; when are the tickets for?" Edward asked. I found the tickets in the pile of presents and looked at them.

"Tomorrow!" I exclaimed in shock. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions. Alice and Rose got up quickly and pulled me with them. I groaned. We went shopping. Alice and Rose got me a whole new wardrobe just for Florida and a few suitcases. When we got back to the cottage we all packed and went into the living room. We watched movies the rest of the day.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Edward whispered while Alice put in the third movie.

"It's the middle of the day. Of course I'm awake," I laughed. We watched a few more movies before heading to bed around nine.

"Alright, you guys. We have to wake up around four tomorrow morning if we are going to make our six thirty flight," Alice said. We all agreed and headed to bed.

When Edward and I got in his room he closed the door and he went into the bathroom. I started changing into my pajamas.

"Oh my damn," I heard Edward say when he came out of the bathroom. I only had a bra and panties on. I turned around.

"Like what you see?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I giggled and went back to changing. "Bella Swan, do I see a tattoo?" he asked. My eyes went wide and shot up.

"Shut up! Rose and Alice made me get it today!" I whined.

"They _made_ you put ink into your body?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. They bugged me until I thought it was a good idea."

"So you got a tattoo of a butterfly on your shoulder?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I laughed. I finished changing and went to bed. Edward joined me and held me in his arms.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Guess where I'm going."

"Where?"

"I'm going to Disney World!" I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You are definitely one of a kind, Bells," he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I giggled. I snuggled up closer to Edward and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I am really excited to write this upcoming chapter! I hope everyone in the U.S. had a great Thanksgiving! Please review and I will update as soon as I can! Well, that's all from me for now!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	8. Florida

Living the Life

Chapter 8 – Florida

BPOV

The alarm went off at 4:00 the next morning. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Bella, come on, get up," I heard Edward's muffled voice.

"No, I need more sleep," I grumbled.

"You can sleep on the plane, Bells. Now, c'mon and get dressed," he said. I groaned and got up. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed into a tank top and mini skirt. When I went back into the room Edward was shirtless and looking through his closet.

"Looks like I'm not the only one slowing us down," I smiled. Edward looked over at me and smirked. He went back to looking through his closet and pulled out a shirt. He put it on and grabbed out luggage. "Edward, I can carry my own," I insisted as I took my bag from him. We walked downstairs and put the luggage in Emmett's Jeep.

"Guys! You ready to leave?" Edward called as we went inside. Everyone came down and Alice and Rose looked like they would pass out the second they sit down.

"Yeah, ready," Alice mumbled. "Just give me a minute," she said as she sat down on the couch. Jasper chuckled slightly and went over and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. We walked to Emmett's Jeep and drove off to the airport. When we got there we grabbed our luggage and headed inside. We put our luggage through security and it was taken to the plane. We then went through the security lines and went over to wait at our gate.

"Now boarding at gate eighteen for Seattle, Washington to Orlando, Florida," the announcer spoke up. We all got up and boarded the plane. The guys sat in the row next to Rose, Alice and me. We sat down for a while and talked until the stewardess started the safety announcements and we took off.

"Three, two, one, blast off!" Alice laughed. The plane soared into the air and I slept for the next few hours. "Bella, get off your lazy ass and get off the plane!" Alice said as she shoved my shoulder.

"Damn, Al!" I mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up!" I slowly got up out of my seat and followed the guys off of the plane. When we got off Edward turned around and picked me up. He kissed me hungrily as he spun me around. When he put me down I laughed. "What was that for?" I asked breathless

"Our first kiss in Florida," he shrugged and chuckled. I shook my head and giggled. We all headed over to the baggage pick up and got out bags before we headed out to the hotel. We rented three Ford Mustangs. We went to the hotel and got out rooms. We were on the ninth floor of the hotel. Rose insisted that we got the room on the _left_ side of the hall, don't ask me why. The guys stayed in the room across the hall from us.

Alice, Rose and I went into our room and my eyes went wide when I looked around. There was a living room and mini kitchen and a room with three queen sized beds. We excitedly hurried into our room and chose our bed.

"I call this one!" Alice yelled.

"Come on! I wanted the one by the window!" I whined.

"You snooze you lose!" she stuck her tongue out. I ran and jumped on the bed.

"YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" I yelled. "I got here first!" I laughed.

"Not fair! That is so not fair!" she stomped her foot.

"Damn, does every girl stomp their foot?" we heard Edward laugh from the door.

"Edward! Tell Bella that I get the bed by the window!" Alice whined. While Alice and I were fighting Rose started unpacking her belongings and chose her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Edward! She told me 'you snooze you lose,' and I got here first so 'you snooze you lose'!" I argued.

"Alright girls, I am thinking of a number between one and ten. Guess," he sighed.

"Five!" Alice guessed.

"Seven," I offered.

"My number was nine. Bella gets the bed. Sorry, Alice," Edward shrugged.

"That is not fair! She is your girlfriend! How do I know you didn't change your number after she guessed?" She whined.

"Yeah, Al, I changed my number just so my girlfriend gets a certain _bed_," he said sarcastically. "They are all the same. The only difference is their placement. Bella gets the bed fair and square," he concluded. She stomped her foot again and put her stuff on her bed.

"Yes!" I said as I punched the air and fell onto my back on the bed. I smiled for my victory.

"Girls, get your things settled in. We are going out to dinner at Margaritaville," he said as he walked out. We started unpacking and Alice did my hair.

"Al, the humidity is going to make my hair impossible to work with," I sighed.

"Nonsense!" she laughed.

"So, Al, has Jasper popped the question?" I asked as I looked at her through the mirror in the bathroom. Her jaw set tightly.

"No," she mumbled. "I honestly have my doubts that he will at this point," she sighed.

"He will, Al. I know he will," I said.

"Yeah, sure," she sighed. We dropped the subject and she finished my hair. She put a special product in it that was supposed to keep my hair from curling and becoming frizzy.

Once we were all ready we went over to the guys' hotel room and knocked on the door. They came out and we headed to the restaurant.

"Is it all right if we walk?" Jasper asked. All of us nodded.

"My feet kill," I joked about half way to the restaurant. Edward stopped and pulled me onto his back. I laughed. "Edward, I'm too heavy," I said.

"No, you aren't. You are as light as a feather," he smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. I rode on his back the rest of the way to the restaurant. When we got there I hopped off of Edward's back and he draped his arm over my shoulder and I put mine around his waist.

"Hello, just the six of you?" the woman asked just looking at Edward. I tightened my grip on him to see if she would realize that I was standing there with his arm around me. She didn't notice.

"Yeah," Alice said, forcing the hostess to look away from Edward. She smiled slightly and grabbed six menus before looking at Edward in smiling larger and leading us to our table. She swayed her hips as she walked as if to impress Edward. When we sat down she pulled out a pen from her pocket and wrote her name on a napkin. She walked away after she told us that our server would be with us in a moment. I looked at the napkin. The name Brandi was written on it with a heart. I scoffed.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Are you seriously that _blind_?" I asked bewildered.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, she all but threw herself at you!" I pointed out.

"Oh," he said with a confused expression. "I didn't notice."

"Wow. I am such an idiot," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was jealous when she was around us."

"You don't ever need to be jealous, love," he smiled. Under the table he rested his hand on my leg and my breathing hitched. It evened out and I rested my hand on top of his.

"Hello, my name is Taylor, I will be your server today," a woman smiled. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Six margaritas please," Emmett ordered.

"Five," Edward corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have a glass of water," I muttered. She wrote it down and walked off. She came back a few minutes later with my water and the margaritas.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"I know the answer to this. And no corrections!" Emmett said mainly to Edward. "We will all have the Cheeseburger in Paradise!" he said excitedly. She wrote it down and left.

"Edward, can I have a sip of your margarita, please?" I asked. He chuckled softly and handed it to me. I took a sip and it was extremely sour.

"Too sour," I scrunched my nose. He laughed.

"So, what are we doing after this?" I asked Alice.

"We are going back to the hotel. I am so tired!" she said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"Okay, sounds good," I said. A few moments later we got our burgers and started eating. When we finished eating we paid and started heading back to the hotel. I got back on Edward's back when we left the restaurant. When we got back to the hotel Edward let me off his back.

"Goodnight," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Goodnight. I love you," he replied.

"Love you too," I said as I leaned up and kissed him. He returned it eagerly. He pulled away after a few seconds and kissed my forehead before we went into our separate rooms. I went over to my clothes and changed into shorts and a sports bra.

"Goodnight, Bella," Alice and Rose said as they came into the room.

"Goodnight," I yawned.

I pulled back the blankets and laid under them and drifted to sleep.

Around three in the morning I woke up to loud knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled as I went to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Phil. My heart stopped for a second and then started beating rapidly. I screamed briefly before backing away from the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there," he yelled through the door.

"G-go away!" I yelled back. Phil started banging on the door and trying to open it. I ran into the bedroom and woke Alice up. "Al! Alice! Get up! Please! Get up!" I said as I shook her.

"What, Bella?" she asked groggily.

"Phil's here," I said with panic in my voice.

"Oh my God," she said as she sat up. She heard the door being shaken and her eyes went wide. She picked up her cell phone and called someone. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I heard Jasper's tired voice answer.

"Jazzy, it's me," Alice said.

"Al, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tone of her voice was off.

"Phil is outside our room, Jazz. He's trying to get in," she said, sounding calmer than she looked.

"Wait, Al," I said. "It stopped. I think he left," I said as I headed towards the door. I looked through the peep hole and he was gone. "Alice! He's gone," I called. I opened the door slightly and looked out. I felt someone grab me and I screamed.

"Hello, Bella," I heard Phil say tensely.

"Help!" I screamed. I kicked my legs as I tried to break free from his grip. I heard a door open and Jasper came out of his room.

"Let go of her," he said as he came over to help me. A few seconds later Emmett and Edward were outside.

"Bella!" Edward called. He came over and helped pull me out of Phil's grasp as Jasper went over and pulled Phil from me. After a struggle Phil couldn't hold onto me any longer. He let go and Edward and I fell to the ground. We stood up and all four of us ran into my room, shut and locked the door.

I held onto Edward as my body shook in fear.

"Its fine, Bells, everything will be fine. You're safe now," he soothed. I held onto him as tight as I could. After a few long minutes I began to calm down and found my voice.

"How did he find me?" I said, although my voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"I don't know. Wasn't he just in Seattle though?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Emmett said as he headed for the door. Rose ran and stopped him.

"Em, he may be dangerous. Don't go after him. I think that one encounter from Phil is enough," she said. Edward stood up and helped me up off the ground.

"Go get some sleep, love," he whispered.

"Come with me," I said as I pulled him along with me.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, alright?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. We laid down and he held me in his arms.

I woke up a few hours later and Edward wasn't there. The light was shining through the windows so I decided to get up. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While I was in the shower I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Good morning, love," Edward said. I heard him hop onto the counter. I poked my head out of the shower and made sure that the rest of my body was covered by the curtain.

"You couldn't have waited until I was finished?" I laughed.

"Nope," he said as he came over to the shower and kissed me sweetly. "Go on, just finish your shower," he chuckled. I smiled and pulled my head back into the shower. I washed my body as quickly as I could and rinsed the suds off. When I was finished I reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower. Edward hopped off the counter and came over to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. I held my towel with one hand and with the other hand I tangled my fingers in Edward's hair.

When we pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time the kiss had more fervor and intensity. I moved my hand that was tangled in his hair down to his chest. He wrapped his fingers around my damp hair. I started lifting his shirt over his head and he helped me. I reached for my towel to remove it but Edward held it firmly in its place. I pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look. Rejection hit me hard. I shoved his hands off of me and walked away.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my clothes so I don't have to embarrass myself even more," I spat.

"Love, why are you embarrassed?" he asked sounding dumbfounded.

"You obviously don't want me being naked around you so you might want to leave so I can change."

"You are being so _absurd_!" he said.

"Just leave so I can change!" I groaned. He walked out with an annoyed sigh. I locked the bedroom door when he left. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands as silent tears fell from my eyes. I sniffled a few times and got up to change. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tube top. I put some panties and a strapless bra on and then put my clothes on.

Alice left a note on the dresser saying that her and Rose went down to the lobby to get breakfast. I walked out of the bedroom and out of the room, leaving Edward on the couch. I walked into the elevator before Edward could follow me. I slammed my thumb onto the lobby button. I stood at the back of the elevator as it went down nine floors, each floor being signaled with a beep. When it stopped I exited the elevator and went to where the lobby café was. I found Rose and Alice eating and laughing. I went over to them and sat in a chair.

"Hey, Bells," they said.

"Hey," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I just got rejected by Edward," I said shakily. I wiped a tear away quickly before more than just Alice and Rose saw it. Rose leaned over and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I drew in a shaky breath and exhaled. "Let's go somewhere. Do something. Let's get out of this hotel for a while," I said. We all got up and headed out to Alice's rented mustang. We put the top down and drove off. Alice pulled into the parking lot of a mall.

We went into almost every store and I didn't buy a single thing.

"Hey, guys, let's get some ice cream," I suggested. We went over to a stand that was selling ice cream and ordered. Alice got mint chocolate chip, Rose got chocolate chip cookie dough and I got double chocolate chunk.

"Bells cool it on the chocolate," Alice laughed.

"Why? Chocolate makes life so much better!" I said with a mouthful.

"Bella, Edward probably had a reason not to do it with you!" Alice said.

"It's not that he didn't want to sleep with me, it's the fact that I was in a towel and that he was leading me on the whole damn time." I said as I angrily shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I saw Edward walk around a corner and I stood up. "Uhm, I'm going to the bathroom," I said. I quickly walked off in the opposite direction that Edward was coming.

I heard my cell phone ring as I walked.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller I.D.

"Bella, stop walking so fast so I can talk to you," Edward's velvet voice sang through the phone.

"Nope," I said as I snapped my phone shut. I turned my ringer off and put it into my back pocket. I finally got to the bathroom and went inside. I heard the door open behind me. "Get out!" I hissed.

"Not until you talk to me," Edward said.

"Edward, this is the _women's_ bathroom! You can't be in here!" I said. He grabbed my arm and we went into the biggest stall.

"If I'm not seen then no one will know," he said. The door opened and closed again as a woman came into the room.

"I don't want to talk!" I whispered.

"Too bad, we're talking," he said in a hushed voice.

"Alright, you led me on; I thought you were going to sleep with me. I threw myself at you and got rejected. There, our talk is over," I said.

"Not so fast," he said. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the tile wall. His lips immediately began to assault my neck and I melted into his touch. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted my shirt over my head and continued kissing everywhere he could reach. From my neck to my chest, and then to my lips.

"Edward," I sighed. "Stop. We can't do this here," I whispered. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"There, it's even. I rejected you, and you rejected me. Now stop being mad at me so we can leave," he chuckled. I smiled and put my shirt back on. "Just so you know, I wasn't going to stop," he said as we walked out of the stall. We walked out of the bathroom as if it were normal for a guy to walk out of a girl's restroom and went back to our friends hand in hand.

"Hey, guys," I said as we got to the table that Rose and Alice were still sitting at.

"Well, that didn't take you two long at all, did it?" Rose teased. Edward chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Who rejected who this time?" Alice said, getting to the point.

"I rejected him this time. We're even," I giggled.

"If you girls don't mind, I am taking Bella back to the hotel for a little while," Edward said.

"You can take her, she makes us eat too much," Alice giggled which I shot her a glare. "We'll be leaving here in about an hour. We're going to a water park today. Have fun you two," Alice said as she wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes again and basically pulled Edward behind me as we walked to the car.

"Bella, slow down," he chuckled.

"Nope," I smiled. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward! Put me down!" I laughed.

"I'll put you down when we get to the car." Sure enough, Edward didn't put me down a second before we got to the Mustang. I got in the passenger side and Edward got in the driver's seat and turned the car on immediately. We made our way back to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel we walked into the lobby and went into the escalator. Edward pressed the nine button then came over to me and started kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lifted me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around him. When the elevator doors opened he put me back down and we went quickly into my hotel room.

The second the door shut Edward's lips were attached to mine. He picked me up and took me to his bed. He laid us down and my hands shakily made their way to his shirt. I pulled it over his head and traced the contours of his chest. He pulled my shirt off and started kissing down my chest. I arched my back and he unclasped my bra. He went to my pants and unzipped them. He pulled them down as far as he could reach and I kicked them off the rest of the way. Next, he took off his jeans. He removed his boxers and my panties.

"Bella," he sighed. "Are you on the pill?" he asked. I nodded as I leaned up to kiss him. He met me with a hungry kiss. He slowly slid himself into me and I moaned into his mouth. He started thrusting and increased his pace.

"Edward," I moaned. He cupped my breast in his hand and began kneading it gently. I felt myself getting close to the climax. He thrust harder as he got close to his climax too. A coil in my stomach came undone and my climax hit me full force. I cried out in pleasure. With a few more thrusts he climaxed too. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. He pulled the blanket over us and I laid my head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

"I love you," he said after a few minutes.

"I love you too," I sighed and smiled. I closed my eyes and laid there, perfectly content.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers lightly across my bare back.

"About how much I love you," I smiled.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Pretend you're sleeping!" I hissed. I closed my eyes and assumed Edward did too.

"Bella! I have known you for quite some time now and I know that you're faking it. You are awake, you are a terrible actress! Please, for me, put some clothes on," she said. I opened my eyes and Alice had her hand over her eyes.

"Al, get me what you want me to wear and I'll change," I laughed. She skipped over to my suitcase and grabbed me a swimsuit and some clothes. She left so I could change. I got off the bed and put on my swim suit. I put the shorts and tank top she set out over it. I got back on the bed and straddled Edward. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Bella," he smiled against my lips. "Bella, I have to get dressed."

"No you don't," I laughed.

"Bella, Alice is going to kill you," he joked. I pouted as I got off of him. He got up and put some boxers on. He then continued to put the rest of his clothes on. Alice came in as he was putting his shirt on.

"Out!" she yelled at Edward. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before he left. When Edward had left the hotel room she looked at me with a big grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"My little girl is growing up!" she cheered as she clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't my first time, you know," I said, faking annoyance.

"I know but still!" she laughed. "So, how was it?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed a breathy laugh.

"It was…," I paused when I tried to find the right word. I couldn't find one. "It was more than amazing," I grinned. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Alright, well, wait here and I am going to come out and show you my swim suit!" she said happily. She skipped into the bathroom with her suit and came out a minute later.

"Al, that is so cute!" I commented. She clapped excitedly. She went over to her the drawer she put some clothes into and put on some shorts and a tube top. Rose came in and changed. After that we went to meet the guys. Alice pounded on their door. Emmett opened the door.

"Hello, ladies," he said.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Rose asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, hang on," Emmett said. He disappeared into the room and about thirty seconds later all three of them walked out. Jasper went over to Alice and kissed her sweetly. Emmett went over to Rose and lifted her up in a hug. Edward came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my stomach and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey yourself," I smiled. We all started heading out to our cars. We drove off to the water park.

"What water park are we going to?" I asked.

"Aquatica," Edward said.

"Awesome," I smiled. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the park and find a spot to park. We walked up to the front and bought tickets. When we got inside we found some lockers that we could use.

"Hey you guys! Let's go on that over there!" Alice yelled as she pointed at a big funnel shaped slide.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said as I stared blankly at it.

"C'mon, love, you'll be fine," he said as he towed me to the slide. We stood in the long line of people waiting for the ride.

"Hey, cutie," a guy winked at me. I scoffed at him. "Awe, baby, don't be like that," he said. I saw Edward ball up his fists at his side. "Chill out, dude," the guy said to Edward. "I was just talking to the cutie."

"I have a name," I said sweetly. "And I'm already seeing someone," I said. Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in a seductive voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know you played for that team," he said as he turned around and started talking to his friends. All of us started cracking up. I went over to Edward and held his hand.

"I can take care of guys like him. And I don't need violence to do so," I smiled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. We waited in line for about another hour and then it was our turn.

"Only three at a time, please," the life guard said. Us, girls, went first. "One, two, three," the guy said as he pushed us. We screamed as we plummeted towards the bottom of the funnel. We went up along the edges.

"I am going to kill you, Alice!" I shrieked. When we hit the bottom our tube flipped and we landed in the water. We swam over to the side and sat on the ledge and waited for the guys to come down. We heard a rumble of "Woo's" from Emmett and laughed. When they came to the bottom we got splashed with water as they fell off. They guys came over to us and got out.

We went to all of the rides at least twice before the park started closing down.

"I am so tired!" I complained. We got into the Mustang and I closed my eyes.

"Bells, we're at the hotel," Edward whispered. I groaned. He came over to my side of the car and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into the hotel. "Goodnight, love," as he put me down.

"Night," I mumbled. He tucked me in and I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up to loud music and singing. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Alice came into the room and jumped onto my bed.

"Get up sleepy head!" She yelled. "We're going to Hollywood Studios today!"

"I want to sleep!" I groaned. She just jumped more and more. "Alice get off my bed!" I yelled.

"Only if you get up!" she yelled back.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned. I threw the pillow at her and she caught it and threw it back. I picked another up and threw it at her. She began hitting me with it. I laughed and stood up quickly so I could hit her with another pillow. We began a full out pillow war. By the time we were finished we had burst a pillow and feathers were everywhere. We laid on the bed and laughed.

"Guys! What the hell happened in here?" Rose laughed. Edward and Jasper came in behind her. Alice and I got up and brushed the feathers off of us. The guys left so that Alice and I could change. I put on a halter top that stopped just above my belly button and some shorts. Alice put on a bright pink camisole and a white see-through tank top over it. She put on shorts.

"We're ready," I said as we came out of the room. We left shortly after.

"Love, you have a feather in your hair," Edward chuckled. He pulled it out and laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed. I threw it out the window or the car. When we got there we parked and walked inside the park. "Oh my gosh, I want to go on the tower of terror!" I said sarcastically. I hate heights and would never go on it by choice.

"Yeah! That sounds like so much fun!" Alice said, not catching onto my sarcasm.

"Edward, if you truly love me you will let me skip this ride," I looked at him seriously.

"Alice will kill me, Bella," he chuckled. My heart beat quickened with every step we took closer to the ride. When we were actually getting seated I started panicking. I looked at what was holding me to the seat. A seat buckle. I gulped and buckled myself in. Edward saw how nervous I was and grabbed my hand. "You'll be fine," he tried reassuringly. The announcer called our attention. He was a man in a bell hop outfit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the very elevator that was in the Twilight Zone when it crashed, killing the poor family. Have a fun and safe ride," he said before laughing maniacally. "Hold onto anything, or any_one_, you don't want to lose." I stiffened and began to panic even more. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We went through the hotel and saw holograms of the family and things that haunted the hotel. Next we were taken to a window and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" I whispered.

"Hold onto my hand tight, Bells," he whispered back. The window closed and I felt myself drop. I screamed and buried my head in Edward's chest. When it was over I quickly got off the ride.

"That was so much fun!" Alice squealed. Everyone but me agreed.

"Bella! Look, our picture!" Rose said. I looked and it was of me burying my face into Edward's chest and then I looked at his face. It was filled with laughter.

"You were laughing at me! You ass!" I feigned anger as I hit his arm.

"I'm sorry, love," he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, do you know what I actually want to go on?" I asked excitedly to Alice.

"What?" she asked as she bounced up and down.

"Rockin' Roller Coaster!"

"Ugh, I hate roller coasters."

"Well, I hate things that make me drop from midair. You are going on the roller coaster. And no reading the sign that tells you what the ride has in store for you. That's not fair," I instructed. She groaned and I happily skipped with Edward in tow. We got in line and Alice was pouting.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Emmett cheered. Alice gave him a mock smile. We got inside the building the roller coaster is in and Aerosmith songs were being played. After about a wait of one and a half hours we were next in line.

"Shotty front!" I say. Edward chuckled and Alice is shaking. "Al, calm down, it's fine." She shoots daggers at me with her eyes. I smile at her.

"How many?" the guy asked as we came to the line.

"Six," I said.

"First three rows." I pull Edward up to the front row and we sit down. Alice starts freaking out and Jasper holds her hand.

"Its fine, Al, it's just a roller coaster," he soothed.

"Shut up Jazz!" she said loudly. Steven Tyler's recording came on and we heard him yell 3, 2, 1, and then we shot off going sixty in two point six seconds. I screamed at the rush. Alice was in the second row and was screaming at the top of her lungs. My screams turned into laughter as the ride went on. When it came to stop Alice's eyes were wide. "I hate you," she managed to tell me through clenched teeth. Jasper helped her out of her seat. We went over to see our picture. Alice's face was indescribable and Rose looked like she saw a ghost. The guys looked like they were bored and I was screaming.

We walked around the park aimlessly for the next few hours before we decided to go back to the hotel. Edward and I stop right outside our doors.

"I think we should convince Alice and Rose to let us have your room for the night," he says as he dips his head down to kiss below my ear.

"That sounds like a good idea, but they would never go for it," I giggled.

"Fine," he sighed, and I laughed.

"I'll see you later, love," he said before kissing my forehead and walking into his room. I went into my room and took a shower. When I got out and changed I went over to check my phone. I saw that I had three missed calls. All from Jake. I called him back.

"Hello?" he answered. He didn't sound normal.

"Jake? You called, so I was returning it," I said.

"Bella, I need my best friend right now," he said, he sounded like he was crying. My body tensed, waiting for the bad news to hit.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked tensely. Alice looked up from her magazine and gave me a questioning look. I held a finger up.

"My mom went through some tests about a week ago. They just diagnosed her with breast cancer," he said, his last few words choked by a sob.

"I-is she okay?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Its stage four, Bells. It's too late to save her," he said, full out sobbing.

"I'm coming home," I said as the tears spilled over. "I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Don't ruin your trip because of me."

"Jacob, she was like my mom. You are my best friend, I am coming home and there is nothing you can say to stop me," I said. I hesitantly asked, "How long does she have?"

"Two weeks at the max," he said in a sob.

"I'll call you when my plane lands, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, bye, Bells."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and broke down. My sobs were coming full force and I couldn't stop them.

"Bella!" Alice called. She dropped her magazine and came over to the bed and hugged me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Jake's mom…has…breast c-cancer," I managed.

"Awe, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Rose came in a few seconds later and rushed over to us. Once I told them what was happening we sat in silence for a few minutes as I stifled my sobs. Rose rested her head on my leg and Alice rubbed my back.

"I need to start packing," I whispered. They watched me as I frantically put my clothes in my suitcase. They started doing the same and Alice texted Jasper. "Guys, don't start packing. You guys can stay here and I'll just go. I don't want to ruin this for you," I insisted.

"Shut up, we are going with you," Rose said. When I was almost finished packing there was a knock on our door. The guys had finished and they brought their stuff into our room.

"I just checked us out of our rooms," Emmett said. Edward came over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. I choked back a sob and a new round of tears coated my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I said as best as I could. We finished packing and went to the airport. We swapped our tickets for tickets that were for the next flight. It takes off in forty five minutes and we quickly went through security after boarding our bags and got on the plane. Edward sat next to me and held my hand.

"Try to sleep, love," he whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. After what seemed like hours I fell asleep. "Bella," I heard his velvety voice. "Bella, love, we're here," he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. We went out to our cars and Edward put our luggage in Emmett's car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to go see Jake. I'll just stay at my parent's house for the duration of our stay," he said.

"Thank you," I said when we got in the car. I held his hand in both of mine. Edward tried distracting me from what was coming but it didn't work too well. We pulled into Jake's driveway about an hour later.

"I'm going to give you and Jake some time. I'm going to my parents' house. Call me if you need me to pick you up," he said.

"Thanks, I love you," I said as I kissed him.

"Love you too," he said. He pulled out after I waved. I have a feeling that this is going to be one of the hardest things I have ever experienced.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for your patience! I know that they didn't spend a whole lot of time in Florida but, believe it or not, it is hard to write about Florida. Haha. Anyway, I am going to California for Christmas to visit a friend and I am going to write as much as I can before the 23rd but I am almost 100% sure that I will not be posting another chapter until after the New Year. I am going to write on the plane but I will post this upcoming chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and please review! I am begging you!!!**

**Well, happy holidays and have a safe and happy New Year!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	9. Losing You

Living the Life

Chapter 9 – Losing You

BPOV

I walked up the stairs of the porch before knocking on the door. The second it was opened Jake pulled me into a hug. We both started crying almost immediately.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"At the hospital," he said as he let me go.

"Have you gone to see her at all since you found out?"

"No, I haven't," he said ashamedly.

"Jake, she is going to want to see you in the little time she has left. Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"Rebecca is on a plane home from Hawaii and Rachel is on her way to the hospital."

"You should be on your way to the hospital, Jake. Now, come on, let's go." I pulled him towards his car and he put the keys in the ignition. He took a deep breath before turning the keys and pulling out of his driveway and heading towards the hospital.

When we arrived we went inside and asked a nurse behind a counter what room Jake's mom is in. We walked to the room and knocked before entering. She looked perfectly healthy.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you!" she said with a smile. I couldn't help but stifle a sob that was forming. "None of that! You are not allowed to cry! There will be no crying while I'm still around!" She scolded. She acted like she didn't just get the news that she was going to die.

"Sorry," I laughed. "What have you been up to?" I asked. Jake was stiff at my side and I rubbed his back.

"Just getting ready for Jakey's wedding," she smiled. "Leah is such a nice girl. She's great for him." I look over at Jake and he is looking at the floor.

"Excuse us," I smiled. I pull Jake out of her room and shut the door. "Why are you acting so shy around your mom?" I ask.

"I don't know what to say, Bells."

"Just pretend like this isn't happening. Pretend that she is going to live. Just talk to her." I pull him back into the room and smile again. Jake goes over to a chair and sits by his mom.

"When I get out of here, Jake, I promised Leah that I would take her to Seattle to go dress shopping for the flower girls," Jake's mom went on happily. "There is so much to do to get ready for the wedding!" she continues.

"I can help you out if you want," I offered.

"That would be great," she said. "Where is Rebecca?" she asked.

"She is on a plane out here. It should be landing anytime now," Jake says.

"Okay, Rachel is out getting coffee. She should be back any minute now." There was a knock on the door as a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Black," the doctor started but was interrupted and told to call her Sarah. "Well, Sarah, we have to prep you for surgery, if you don't mind. We are going to remove as many of the masses as we can," the doctor explained.

"Okay, bye you guys," Jake's mom said. Jake kissed her cheek and we left.

"Jake, I'm going to my dad's house. Call me when you get an update, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks Bells," he says as he hugs me.

"What are best friends for?" I giggle. I walked out of the hospital and start walking to my dad's house. About fifteen minutes later I arrived and immediately felt like I was home. I opened the door and Renee and Charlie were sitting in the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" I said as I walked inside the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing home?" my mom asks as she comes over and hugs me.

"I came back when I heard about Sarah," I explained. She sighs and lets go of me.

"That's so unfortunate. Such a nice woman," my mom sighs.

"Yeah, but hey, I'm going to go take a shower and then we can catch up," I said as I turned around and headed upstairs. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. When the water was warm enough I hopped in and let the water wash over my body. I washed my hair and lathered my body with my lavender body wash. I rinsed off and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and went into my room. I rummaged through the drawers and settled with putting on a pair of shorts and two tank tops.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents still sat. I grabbed myself a mug and filled it with coffee before sitting down next to them.

"So how was Florida?" my mom asked.

"It was so much fun!" I gushed.

"What did you do?" my dad asked.

"We went to Margaritaville in Downtown Disney for dinner. We went to a water park and Hollywood Studios," I informed.

"How long are you staying, dear?" my mom asked.

"Well, I don't know. I have to talk to Edward about that."

"You can stay as long as you would like. This is still your home no matter how far away you move," my dad said.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I am going to go call Edward and figure out what our plan is, okay?" I said as I excused myself. I sprang up the stairs and went into my room. I picked up my phone and sat on my bed. I dialed Edward's number and he answered after two rings.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," I answered.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I saw Sarah and she looked as happy as ever. But anyway, what is our plan? Are we staying in Forks? Or are we going back to your cottage?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Independence Day is this weekend. We aren't allowed to shoot fireworks off at my cottage because of the trees so would you like to stay here?"

"Sure, should we call Alice and them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that when we hang up," he offered.

"I think that I am going to stay at my house instead of Charlie's because all of my stuff is there. So if you want to see me, that's where I'll be," I informed him.

"Alright," he said. We got off the phone so he could call everyone up at the cottage and I went downstairs.

"Mom, dad?" I called.

"In here, Bells," my mom called.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to stay at my place by the University, if that's okay. It's just easier for me because all of my stuff is there."

"That's fine, sweetie."

"What are you doing for Independence Day?" my dad asked.

"I don't know, actually," I sighed.

"How about you and your friends go to La Push beach. They have fireworks and stuff like that every year."

"That sounds good," I said. "I'll talk to the guys about it and see what they want to do. But I am going to head over to my house so that I can clean because it is probably a mess," I said as I grabbed my keys and purse. We said our farewells and I told them that I would see them this weekend at La Push. I walk out to the truck that I haven't driven in forever. I sigh happily as my engine roared to life.

I drive to my house and start cleaning up. I docked my iPod and turned it on shuffle. The song Cowboy Casanova fills my ears. I start singing along to it and I find myself dancing as I dust. By the time I was finished cleaning I was on the couch singing to Sorry by Buckcherry. I stopped singing and jumped off the couch to take a sip of the coffee I have on the table. I heard someone start singing where I left off. I jumped and nearly choked on my coffee.

It was Jake. I relaxed when recognition hit.

"Jake, you scared me," I accused jokingly. He came in further.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Bells," he said. He sounded distracted. I went over to him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"I have a feeling you didn't come over to tell me that," I whispered. He let out an angry sigh.

"She didn't make it," he said simply before tears spilled down his cheeks. I pulled him to me and he held me in a tight hug. I let out a sob. I rubbed his back as he cried onto my shoulder.

"Jake, I'm -,"

"Don't say you're sorry, Bells. I don't want you to say that," he said.

"What do you want me to say then?" I asked.

"I want you to say that this isn't real. Say that this is a dream. Tell me I'm going to wake up and everything will be back to normal."

"Jake, I can't. You can deny it all you want but it isn't going to bring her back," I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I just stopped by to tell you, I have to go now. I'm picking Leah up from the airport. She is coming home from a business meeting in Phoenix," he said as he hugged me one last time.

"It will get easier, Jake," I said. He gave me a half hearted smile before walking out my door. I looked down at my feet and kicked the first thing I saw. It was my purse. It flew across the room and landed with a loud thud against the linoleum floor of the kitchen. I sat on the ground and the tears flowed freely.

"Bella-a-a-a!" Alice sang. "Oh my gosh!" she said as she hurried over and knelt down, sliding a little on the floor. "What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed my arms.

"She's dead," I cried. "Sarah died. She had two weeks. Two fucking weeks and she died. She seemed so happy and so lively today when I saw her. If I didn't know better I would say there was nothing wrong with her. Damn it!" I yelled.

"Shh, Bells, it's going to be fine," she said. She stretched her legs out and I laid my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair while I cried. Rose walked in and dropped her bag. She came over to me and knelt down. I explained what happened.

"Get up," she said. I sat up and looked at her. "You heard me. Get. Up," she said again. When I didn't she repeated it but with more fierceness in her voice. I stood up. "Now, stop crying. She wouldn't want you to be a mess, Bells. She would want you to be happy that you are here today and that you are healthy and you have your family and Jake." I took a few deep breaths until I calmed down completely. Rose hugged me before picking up her bags again.

"Thanks, Rose," I sniffled.

"Anytime, hon," she said. She took her bags to her room and then came down the stairs again.

"Let's go out tonight," she said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Bells, we should go to a club. You don't have to purchase alcohol, you just need to go," she smiled.

"There is no club that will let me in," I huffed.

"Yes there is," she said confidently.

"Where?" I asked.

"There is this club just outside of Forks called Inferno," she said. "If you are eighteen or older you are allowed in, just can't buy drinks unless you are twenty one." I nod. Rose and Alice pull me up to Alice's bathroom where my trusty stool still sits. I sat down in it and they began to do my hair and makeup. I was given a pair of destructed jeans and a blue halter top that stopped just above my belly button.

"You look so hot!" Rose said. She wore a deep red spaghetti strapped flair shirt with skinny jeans. Alice wore a green shirt that had sleeves that started just below her shoulders and she wore a mini skirt. After that we were ready to leave. We didn't bother telling the guys where we were going.

When we got to the club we walked inside after the bouncer approved us and went straight for the dance floor. We started grinding with each other to the beat of the music. After a few songs I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"Guys, I'll be right back," I yell above the music. They nod and I walk outside and answer it. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, you," Edward said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who is this?" I joke. He chuckled.

"Do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"I'm at a club with Alice and Rose," I said.

"Bella, another fake I.D.?" he asked.

"No, of course not. We're at this club called Inferno. You only need an I.D. to drink," I explained.

"Fine," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I'll talk to you later. Love you, have fun," he said.

"Love you too. Bye," I hung up. I walked back inside and went back over to the girls. We started dancing again and after a while we sat down and started talking.

"So, what did Edward want?" Rose asked.

"How do you know it's Edward?" I asked with a smart-ass look plastered on my face.

"Who else calls you?" she asked with her own smart-ass look.

"He wanted to hang out. I told him that I couldn't because I was out with you guys," I smiled.

"Sweet. We never hang out, just the three of us anymore," Alice pointed out with a pout.

"But, we're staying at our house again. The three of us. It'll be like old times!" I said.

"To old times!" Rose said as she held her beer up. Alice held hers up too and I held up my bottle of water. We clinked out bottles together and laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Do you remember when Rose and Jasper got in that huge fight? The one where they threw things at each other?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! I do! That was how our vase broke," I said as I looked at Rose. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, if he wouldn't have started the damn thing then I wouldn't have thrown the vase at him. Which, might I add, hit him," she said proudly. We all laughed.

"Oh! And remember the time Bella fell down the stairs…oh wait, that's almost every day," Rose laughed.

"Fuck you!" I laughed. "It is not _almost every day_. I don't fall down the stairs often. But Alice here thought it would be a good idea to try and reenact the Twist and Shout scene from Ferris Bueller's Day Off and danced around the kitchen in her socks before she fell, taking the phone with her," I stuck my tongue out at her as she gave me an evil glare.

After reminiscing for about another twenty minutes we got up and left. We went back to our house and put in a movie. We ended up playing Ferris Bueller's Day Off, because, let's face it, it's a great movie. We ordered pizza before starting the movie. When it got to the twist and shout scene Rose and I stood up and started acting it out. Alice joined in after she realized that we weren't mocking her.

There was a knock on our door before the scene was finished so I danced over to the door and slid across the linoleum and landed with a thud against the door. I stepped back and opened the door before rubbing my shoulder. The pizza man was standing there holding up our box of pizza.

"How much do I owe ya?" I asked.

"That'll be ten fifty." I went to the kitchen and got money out of our jar of "rainy day" money. I came back and handed him the money plus a five dollar tip.

"Thanks," he said before walking away. I closed the door and took the pizza into the living room. We sat down and ate the pizza while finishing the movie.

"That is the best movie ever!" Rose said when the movie finished.

"I have to disagree with you there," I said. She gave me a disbelieving look. "I believe that Rent is the best movie ever," I said happily.

"No, no, no," Alice said as she wagged a finger. "The best movie ever is Mean Girls, hands down."

"Let's not get into a fight over movies," I laughed. They both agreed and we went upstairs. I changed into a sports bra and basketball shorts and went into Alice's room. Rose was in there too.

"Guys, what are we going to do when we graduate from college?" Rose asked. "I mean Alice and I graduate two years before you, Bells!" Rose pointed out.

"You guys are going to stay here and get jobs. Just because you graduate doesn't mean anything has to change!" I said.

"What if we get good job offers out of state?" Alice asked.

"Then you go to that certain state and we will still see each other. We'll pick dates that all of us can meet up. We will still be best friends."

"I hate the thought of leaving you guys," Rose pouted.

"Then stop thinking about it!" I laughed. We all laid down on Alice's bed.

"So, how are things with Jasper?" I asked Alice.

"He's taking me out tomorrow," she smiled.

"That's awesome, Al. What about you and Emmett?" I asked Rose.

"Well, Emmett will be Emmett. He is like a five year old on steroids," she laughed. "But we're doing well. How are things with Edward," she asked.

"Really good," I smiled. Things are really good between us. I love him. I'm in too deep to turn back. I can't go without loving him.

The next morning I woke up still on Alice's bed. Her and Rose were passed out next to me. I got up and decided to make some coffee. Once it was finished brewing I sat down with a mug and read the paper. There was a knock on the door when I was about finished reading about gas prices skyrocketing.

I got up and answered the door. It was Edward. I left with the door opened to go back to my coffee with a smirk on my face.

"I love you too, Bells," he chuckled. I hopped onto the counter and sipped at my coffee. He came over and stood between my legs. "How is Jake's mom?" he asked. I looked down at my mug and pursed my lips. He lifted my chin up with one of his fingers. "What happened?" he asked.

"She went into surgery and didn't make it," I said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and sipped my coffee. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, really, I am," I said. "I cried and now I'm better."

"Alright," he smiled.

"So, what did you come over here for?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie," he smirked.

"I would love to. Which movie?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking Taken, or Casino Royale, or any movie you want," he chuckled.

"I really want to see Casino Royale, it looks like a great movie," I mused.

"Casino Royale it is," he said before taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We were the only people in the theatre aside from two other couples.

When the movie was over Edward and I went to go to his Volvo. I saw a glimpse of a man walk past us with a wicked smile on his face as he looked at me. I shivered and Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you cold?"

"No, some guy was looking at us weird but whatever. I'm fine," I repeated. We walked hand in hand to his car in content silence.

EPOV

I drove Bella back to her house, not quite believing that she is actually okay. The car ride was quiet.

"I'll talk to you later, love," I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed me back and then pulled away with a smile.

"Bye, love you," she said before getting out of the car. I made sure she got into her house okay before leaving.

I walked into the house and Emmett and Jasper weren't there. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went to watch TV.

The phone rang about twenty minutes later and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, it's been a while," said a male voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember that day about ten years ago? I believe your mother and a gun were involved," he said. My body tensed as recognition dawned on me.

"What do you want, James?" I spat.

"Hey, now. I thought that we could be friends."

"I could never be friends with someone who killed my mother," I growled.

"Sure, sure. But, let's cut to the chase. I have a little…_proposition_ for you."

"What?" I spat.

"That girl you were at the movie with, she's a pretty one. A very observant one too," he started. Anger coursed through my body as he brought Bella into our conversation. "Break her heart and I won't have to hurt her," he chuckled.

"Don't touch her!" I growled.

"Protective, aren't we now?" he laughed.

"I'm not letting you within a mile of her," I said.

"Really? Well, you aren't doing a very good job. You know, considering that I can see her right now. She's in her kitchen with two other girls."

"Fine! I'll do it, I'll do it. Just don't go near her!" I seethed.

"I'll give you a week, considering her loss. I'll be watching," he chuckled as he hung up the phone. I slammed the phone down on the dock in anger.

I can't break Bella's heart but I can't let him near her either. If we go away he'll notice. He probably won't let us get very far.

I'm going to stall as much as I can before I have to follow what James said.

BPOV

The next five days went by quickly. Jake's mom was buried and I spent a lot of time at Jake's house the past few days. Edward is coming over today because I haven't seen him since we went to the movies.

There was a knock on our door and I went over and opened it. I smiled when I saw Edward.

"Hey you," I smiled.

"Hey," he said with a half smile. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. I led him into the kitchen and I hopped onto the counter. I leaned in and kissed him. He hesitated before kissing me back but it didn't feel right.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled away. He sighed. I got off the counter and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't…do this anymore," he said slowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked for clarification.

"I can't stay with you, Bella. I don't love you," he said flatly.

"Hold up," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "What happened in the last five days?" I asked.

"It's not just the last five days, Bella. I never loved you." He turned and started walking away.

"W-wait! Don't do this," I said as I went over to him.

"Bella, stop," he said. I walked in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you," I whispered. "Please, don't do this," I pleaded.

"It's already done. Don't drag this out," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before leaving. I stared at the door for what seemed like hours hoping he would come back. I finally gave up and went over to the couch.

"Bella," Alice sang as she came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw me. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought Edward was coming over," she said.

"He came over," I said as I pursed my lips.

"And?" she pushed.

"He broke up with me." I put my head in my hands. Before I knew it I was having uncontrollable fits of laughter. "He…broke up…with me…and I don't know what to do," I laughed. Alice came over to me and helped me calm down.

"What happened, Bells?" she asked when I calmed down. I had tears streaming down my face but the laughter had stopped.

"He came over and said he never loved me. What I don't understand is," I said before sighing. "Why would he say that he loved me when he didn't?"

"Maybe he felt obligated to say it because you said it?" she asked.

"He said it first," I whispered. The tears increased as realization finally hit that he wasn't coming back to me. "He's not coming back, Al," I sobbed.

"It's going to be fine, Bells," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "He's an asshole for leaving you. You can find someone a lot better than him," she consoled.

"I don't want anyone but _him_. I _love_ him!"

"I know what you need, I'll be right back." Alice went upstairs and five minutes later she came back with Rose and they each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me towards the door. "We're going to the bar!" she said. They dragged me to Rose's BMW and we drove off to the bar. We got out and went inside.

"Hey, Cal," Rose said to the bartender.

"Hey, ladies, what would you like?" he asked.

"Three Bud Lights," she said. I took my beer and chugged a huge swig.

"Bella," Alice said. "Go up and sing your heart out," she encouraged. "You'll feel better. Just pick a song that expresses how you feel right now!" she said. She pushed me towards the stage and I sighed and walked up it. I told the DJ my song and he played the tune to I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson.

"I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know any way  
Anymore  
No, no  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every day you shout  
"Don't ever bring him back again?"  
I hate myself for loving you," I finished. I put the microphone on the stand and went to get my beer back from Alice.

"Bella, you sounded amazing!" Rose said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey, Cal, give these girls a round on me," I heard a man say beside me. I turned and saw him pointing to me. I recognized him as the guy I saw at the theatre.

"Sure thing, James," Cal said as he handed us a beer.

"Thanks," I said as I looked at him weird.

"Anytime pretty lady," he winked. He had an accent that reminded me of the one that Jasper used to have when he was younger. It was unmistakably a western accent. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the bar.

"I'm James," he introduced.

"I'm Bella," I said. We started dancing to the song All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

"So, Bella, would you care to go out to dinner with me one night?" he asked. I stopped dancing and stepped away from him.

"Sorry, James, but I just got out of a relationship. I'm not ready to go on a date yet," I said.

"That's fine, Bella," he chuckled. "We should hang out sometime though," he smiled. I plugged my phone number into his phone and put his in mine. He left the bar after that. I went back over to Alice and Rose.

"He's kind of cute," Rose said and then wiggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey, you were the one that just went up to sing right?" a woman asked as she came up to me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Hello, I'm Victoria. I own this bar. Would you like a job singing here?" she asked.

"Sure! That would be great! I'm Bella," I said. She shook my hand.

"Great, how about starting tomorrow? It'll be a two hour shift from seven to nine at night, okay?" she asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Oh, and I'll pay you five bucks a song," she said before walking off.

"Bella's on fire!" Alice laughed as she pretended to lick her finger and make a sizzling noise when she pressed it to my skin. I laughed.

"C'mon guys, let's go home," I said. We headed home and I started to feel numb. I went up to my room with a quick goodnight to Alice and Rose. I sat on my bed and started crying silent tears. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. When I got out I went downstairs and got breakfast. I grabbed the box of Cheerios and milk and poured them into a bowl. I grabbed a spoon, hopped onto the counter and began eating.

"We have a table you know," Rose laughed as she came down the stairs. I just shrugged and looked at my bowl as I continued to eat. "Bella, get over him," she said softly. "If he is stupid enough to leave you then he isn't worth your time."

I finished eating while Rose stood there. I cleaned up my mess and looked at her.

"This isn't like all of my other relationships, Rose. I can't just get over him," I explained.

"Go out with James. It'll do you some good," she advised.

"I'll think about it. I'm going to go get dressed," I said as I walked up the stairs. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I called James.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, James. It's Bella."

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

"Not much. Would you like to meet up for lunch later?" I asked.

"Sure, how does 1:30 sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good. How would you like to go to the bar for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, see you there."

"Okay, bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

EPOV

There was a knock on the door. I went over and answered it, hoping that it would be Bella. To my disappointment it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I sighed as she walked in.

"Don't talk to me," she said as she walked away. She joined Jasper on the couch and I went back to the chair I was sitting in.

"What brings you here," Jasper joked with Alice.

"Well, Rose and Emmett are at my house, Bella is out with this guy she just met named James, so I thought that I would come here," she shrugged. My body tensed when I heard the name James. I stood up quickly and went up to my room. I used the caller I.D. to find his number and called him.

"Very good, Edward. I thought you wouldn't let her out of your sight."

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"Is that what you said?" he asked.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Chill out, Eddie boy, she's fine. I'm on my way to meet her. Ah, there she is. Well, it was nice talking to you but now I'm going to enjoy a sandwich at the bar with Bella." He hung up the phone and I grabbed my coat.

"I'll be back," I said, the anger obvious in my voice.

"I'll be right back," Jasper told Alice. "Edward, wait up. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the bar. That's where Bella is with James."

"Look, because she has a new boyfriend doesn't mean that you have the right to beat him up. You were the one that dumped her remember?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember. James is dangerous though."

"Come on, Edward. She'll be fine. How dangerous could he really be?" Jasper chuckled. _You don't know the half of it,_ I thought to myself. I reluctantly walked back in. I went back up to my room and called James back.

"I'll be right back, Bells. Edward, I'm with Bella, you should stop calling me," James sighed.

"If you hurt her I swear, I'll kill you," I promised.

"I'm not going to hurt her; I'm getting to know her."

"If I find out that you so much as breath wrong while you're by her, you are going to be one sorry son of a bitch."

"Stop with the threats, Edward and let me have my fun." He hung up again and I threw my phone across the room. I sat on my bed and hoped that he wouldn't hurt Bella.

BPOV

"Who was that?" I asked James when he came back from his phone call.

"My boss. He was making sure that I'm working tonight," he said. The woman came with our food and set it down.

"Thank you," I said to her. We ate our sandwiches and talked about our daily lives. James walked me home. "Thanks for lunch," I smiled.

"Anytime, Bells," he smiled. I walked inside and was met by Rose and Emmett.

"Hey, squirt," Emmett said as he came over to me.

"I'm a squirt now?" I laughed.

"Yeah, considering I am a lot larger than you," he chuckled. I laughed and walked around him.

"How was your date with James?" Rose asked.

"It wasn't a date," I informed her. "But it was fun."

I walked up to my room and fell asleep reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Bella! You're going to be late! Wake up!" Alice yelled as she threw something at me. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45.

"Shit!" I stood up off the bed and quickly ran a brush through my hair before throwing on my shoes and sprinted to my truck. I drove to the bar and went inside.

"Hey, Bella!" Victoria greeted.

"Hey, Victoria," I smiled.

"Alright, choose any song and sing your heart out. I'll pay you after every day you work," she said.

"Thanks."

"Oh, beers are on the house for you and only you. No getting beers for your friends or I'll have to fire you," she said before walking off. I went over to Cal and got a beer before walking onto the stage.

The first song I sang was Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson. I sang about five songs before I saw Edward come in. I took a swig of beer before moving onto the next song. I sang about six more songs before my shift was up. I put my empty bottle on the counter as I walked off. I went out to my truck and sat there for a few minutes. I finally turned it on and began to pull out. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye as he walked out of the bar and looked at me. I drove off without glancing his way.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update quickly! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	10. It's going to be okay

Living the Life

Chapter 10 – It's going to be okay

BPOV

Another few days passed by similar to my first day on the job. James hung out with me more. The next thing I knew it was my last shift this week.

I went up to get a beer as soon as I walked into the bar. Edward was sitting on the other end of the bar from me. Cal handed me my usual beer.

"Thanks, Cal," I said. I walked up to the stage and took a sip. I stepped up to the microphone and the song Since You Been Gone for Kelly Clarkson. I couldn't help but think about how untrue her song is. _Since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time._ I can't breathe right without Edward. _I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah._ I am not moving on in the least.

When the song was over I took another swig of beer. I moved onto the next song.

Edward sat in the same spot the whole time I was singing. When I was done I finished my second beer and went over to the bar counter.

"See you in a few days, Cal," I smiled and winked.

"See you in a few days, Bells," he smiled. I went out to my truck and it was pouring rain. I started my journey home.

I got back to my house, locked the door and went up to my room. Alice and Rose left me a note saying that they were sorry they missed my singing and that they were at Port Angeles to watch the Independence Day fireworks. So many emotions were flashing through my mind that I couldn't keep up with any of them.

I heard car doors slam outside. I looked out my window to see two men dressed in black. My heart started to race. They didn't look familiar in the least. One had blondish brown hair and the other had red hair.

One of the men looked up and saw me standing there. He pointed at me and I stepped to the side of the window so I was out of sight. I heard the door being shaken as they tried to open the locked door. I quickly sighed with relief that I remembered to lock the door. I heard the door hit the wall with a bang and metal falling on the floor.

I stifled a scream and crawled under my bed. I dialed Edward's number on my cell phone and looked at it for a minute. _Should I call him? Will he answer?_ I pressed the call button and hesitantly brought it up to my ear. I listened to the dial tone while listening to the shuffling footsteps.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward, it's me," I whispered in a panicked voice.

"Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I know I shouldn't be calling but there are two guys that just broke into my house. They saw me in the window and they…wait, they're coming," I whispered as tears of fear fell from my face.

"Bella, I'll be over there soon just stay on the line with me," he said. I heard his car door open and close. Two pairs of feet appeared by the side of my bed and I heard them start whispering. Edward's engine revved through the phone. They started walking out of my room after they finished talking. As soon as I thought they were out of hearing distance I spoke to Edward again.

"Edward, I think they're leaving. I think –," I started but felt my feet being pulled and I screamed. "EDWARD!" I shrieked. I dropped my phone and frantically tried grabbing for it before one of them picked me up. I fought against their grip around my waist and arms. The other man went to go pick up my cell phone.

"Hello, Edward," I heard a familiar voice.

EPOV

"Hello, Edward," I heard James say.

"What did you do with her?" I growled as I raced down the street to Bella's house. _Fucking traffic. Get out of my way!_

"She's right here. Poor Edward, you are going to feel such guilt when you come to find her dead," he sighed. I heard Bella struggling to break away from the person holding her.

"No, stop! Edward!" I heard her scared voice in the background. I heard some banging of things being knocked over.

"Let me talk to her, please," I pleaded.

"Now why would I let you do that, Eddie boy?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to her one last time," I said, making it sound like I was giving up.

"You didn't put up much of a fight," he pointed out.

"I'm not looking for a fight, James. Just give her the damn phone!"

I heard him sigh and then he put the phone up to Bella's ear.

"Edward," she said through the phone.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not giving up, I'm on my way. Just don't fight him. Please, Bella, for me, put your stubbornness aside and don't fight."

"You're time is up, Edward," James said. I heard Bella scream in the background from the other man holding her tighter.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled.

"We'll see," James said as he hung up the phone. I slammed my cell onto the seat next to me and sped down Bella's street. _I'm coming Bella. Just hold on._

BPOV

"Let me go!" I yelled as I kicked the man holding me as hard as I could.

"Bella, you might as well stop fighting. Listen to your precious Edward. I'm just going to kill you either way," James smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, Bella, I vowed to myself that I would do anything in my power to get revenge at Edward for putting me in jail," he explained. My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying.

"You…you're the James that killed Edward's mother," I said. My breathing became shallow and quick.

"Such a clever girl, aren't we?" he said. "It's a shame I'll have to rid the world of such a pretty face." My breathing hitched before going back to being uneven. He came over and cupped my face in his hand. I jerked my head away and spit in his face. He wiped his face against his sleeve and then slapped me. "Bitch," he spat. My face burned but I looked at him with all the fury that I could muster. He sat me down on the ground and tied my hands behind my back with rope so that they were attached to the bottom of the bed post. He looked out of my window and came over to me.

"Now," he started. "Do exactly what I tell you. When Edward comes in, tell him that we left and everything is okay and that he should leave. Tell him you don't want to see him. You better hope that you are a good actress because your life depends on it."

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. "Bella, where are you?"

"Edward, they left. Go away. I'm fine. I don't want to see you," I called back before crying. James pointed the gun at my neck. I struggled to untie the rope from my wrists and eventually got it. _I sure hope Edward is still here._ I quickly grabbed the gun and ripped it from James's hand before pointing it at him.

"Don't do this, Bella." He started backing away from me with his hands up in surrender. "What would your father say? He is the chief of police. If you kill me, you will have no one but yourself and my partner as a witness. He will testify against you and you will end up in jail."

"Go to Hell," I said before I pointed it at his stomach and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Shit," I said breathless as he started to laugh.

"You are so naïve, Bella," he laughed. "You actually thought that I would cock the gun as I didn't pay attention to you?" I looked at the gun quickly and cocked it before pointing it at him again. He tried to get away but I shot him in the side. I heard the loud gunshot and then James's body hitting the floor. I cocked the gun again and pointed it at the other guy. He held his hands up as he backed out of the room and ran down the stairs and out of my house.

EPOV

I heard James's laughter followed by some talking. I went towards the stairs when I heard a gunshot and I dropped to the floor. I then heard a body fall to the ground. _No. It can't be. Damn it, no!_ I thought. A man came running down the hall and ran out of the house. I quickly went up the stairs and stopped in Bella's doorway. She pointed the gun at me. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were full of fear. I put my hands up so she knew I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Bella," I said lightly. "Bella, put the gun down, it's okay." Her shaky hands slowly released the gun and it fell to the floor. I went over to her and held her as she sobbed. I ran my hand through her hair. "The police and paramedics are on their way," I said against her shoulder. "I thought he killed you, Bells," I said as I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"I'm sorry," she said repeatedly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," he said.

"I didn't listen to you. I fought against him."

"I don't care, Bells. You're safe and that's all that matters."

"This is the police, is there anyone here?" I heard a man call.

"Upstairs, third door on the left," I called back. They walked in with their guns raised. One of them walked over to James and felt for a pulse.

"He's still alive," the officer said. Some men with a stretcher came in and took James away.

"Who shot that man?" asked the officer. Bella got up off of my lap.

"I-I did," she said.

"We need to take you down to the station for some questioning," the officer said.

"Edward," she said as I stood up. She turned to the officers. "C-can he come, please?" she asked.

"Sure," the officer said. I went over to her and held her hand as we walked down the stairs. "I'm sorry, but policy says that I have to handcuff you, Miss…," the officer said.

"Swan, Bella Swan," Bella told him.

"Ah, the chief's daughter. This should be interesting," he nodded. He handcuffed her wrists before we went any further.

"Bella! Bella, you're being arrested?" Alice shrieked.

"I'll be right behind you," I promised. I went up to Alice. "I'll explain later, let me just help Bella not get taken to jail," I said.

"Edward, wait, this will take one second," Alice called and I internally groaned.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything that will hurt her if you leave again. She won't be able to take it."

"That won't happen. Don't go in Bella's room, trust me." I walked off and sat in the back of the cruiser with Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my chest. She was still shaking slightly.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Everything will be all right," I promised.

"I can't get arrested, Edward."

"You're not going to jail, Bells," I said. _Charlie probably wouldn't allow it._ We pulled up to the police station and were escorted inside. I had to wait outside of the interrogation room. I sat on a chair as I impatiently waited.

BPOV

"Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Officer Atteara," the officer said as I sat down. I looked down at my hands. "Would you mind telling me the reason for shooting that man?" he asked.

"It was out of self defense," I said.

"Could you tell me what led you to shooting him?" I told him my whole story from start to finish. "Thank you Miss Swan, you are free to go. I'm sorry we took up your time," he said as he led me out. I saw Edward stand and I went over to him. He hugged me to his body tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can stop pretending," I whispered.

"Pretending?" he asked.

"I know that you don't want to be here."

"Bella, I want to be here because _you're here_."

"I-I don't understand," I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bella, I love you. I have always loved you and will always love you. I lied when I told you that I didn't. I knew about James but he said that if I broke your heart he wouldn't hurt you. I hurt you to protect you from being hurt, if that makes any sense," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed me. "I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips. We pulled apart and he held onto me.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Bella," I heard my dad call.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I turned to face him. "Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"You _shot _someone?" he asked. I nodded. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"Chief," Edward stepped in. "It was out of self defense. The man that she shot originally had the gun pointed at her. You must have taught her some self defense skills because she got the gun out of his hands and shot him where it wouldn't kill him," he explained.

"I'm going to trust you on this one, Edward," Charlie sighed.

"Dad, I just want to go home," I said quietly.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks," I said as I let him go. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking back to my house.

"Bella, it's okay to cry," he said as he saw me wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"I don't want to cry," I said. He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Bells, you're scared. You're upset. Just let it all out. It's fine," he said. Those words broke the barrier that held my sobs in. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. He sat down beside me and I leaned against his side. He put his arms around me and rubbed my arm. "Its fine," he said softly as he kissed my hair.

"It's not _fine_, Edward. It is everything but fine! I have had possibly the worst week _ever_. First, Sarah dies. Then, you break up with me, leaving me confused and not wanting to wake up the next morning." Edward tensed a little. "And then, I meet a guy who I think is going to be a great friend and a distraction but he ends up being a psychotic killer who is set out to make you miserable. Then I _shoot_ the guy, and nearly get _arrested_!" I sobbed.

"I'm not going to let anything like what happened tonight happen again. And I promise never to hurt you like I did earlier this week. It killed me knowing that I hurt you like that. I'm sorry, I can't say it enough to make it better," he said.

"Don't promise not to hurt me."

"Why not?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because if I do get hurt it'll hurt more that you broke your promise."

"Alright, I won't hurt you though."

"I love you," I whispered. Tears still streamed down my cheeks freely but the sobbing slowed. Edward stood up and helped me up. He draped his arm over my shoulder and I held onto his hand as we walked.

"I love you too," he said as we started walking. It was silent the rest of the walk home but Edward would lean down and kiss my cheek or squeeze my hand every so often. When we got back to my house I sat on the couch. "I'm guessing you don't want to sleep in your room so I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow," he offered.

"Edward," I called as he walked away. He stopped and looked at me. "Can you stay, please?" I asked.

"Of course, love," he smiled. He went up the stairs to get the blankets and pillows.

EPOV

I went upstairs to grab some pillows and blankets for Bella and me. I heard a door open and Rose came out.

"Edward, where is she?" she asked.

"She's on the couch, she's pretty shaken up," I said.

"What happened?"

"James came over and threatened to kill her. He held her at gun point and she took the gun from him and shot him in the side. She was taken to the police station for questioning."

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Go tell Alice, I'm getting some blankets and pillows for us. She wants to sleep on the couch. I'll clean up her room tomorrow."

"Okay, don't do anything to hurt her," Rose warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said as I walked into her room. I took a look around and saw a huge blood stain on the floor where James was, a chair and a bunch of her things that were on her desk knocked over, a vase and flowers on the floor, rope on the ground by her bed, and her cell phone. I went over to her bed and grabbed her pillow and blanket. I went back downstairs and back to Bella. I set the pillow down and she laid down and patted next to her. I joined her and held her tightly in my arms. She slowly fell asleep before I let myself sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Bella was still sleeping. I kissed her forehead and went up to start taking care of the mess in her room. I walked into her room and first put a towel down on the now dry blood stain. Next, I picked up the flowers and furniture. I threw the rope out and picked up Bella's cell phone.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning alone on the couch. _Did he leave?_ I wondered. I started to panic at the thought of him leaving without telling me. I got up off of the couch and took a deep breath before heading up to my room to get my phone. When I got up there Edward was finishing cleaning up my room.

"You didn't have to clean my room," I said. He looked at me and smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

"I wanted to," he said. I looked around and besides the towel on the ground covering the blood, everything looked normal.

"I noticed that the door is fixed, and it shuts properly. Was that your doing too?" I asked with a smile.

"No, that was Emmett. He came over last night while we were gone," Edward explained as he came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. It quickly turned into a heated and passionate kiss. I started taking his shirt off. "Bella," he groaned. "If you don't want to do this here, in your room, you better stop taking off my shirt."

"Let's go to your house," I smiled. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward! I can walk!" I laughed. He sighed before letting me down and settling for holding my hand. We walked down the street and to Edward's house. The second he shut the door he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room and laid me on his bed.

He started kissing down my neck and when he got to my shirt he lifted it over my head. He took his own shirt off and he went back to kissing me.

"You are wearing too many clothes," he murmured against my skin. I pushed him off of me and took off the rest of my clothes.

"Better?" I laughed.

"Much," he said as he took of his pants and boxers. He went back to kissing me and slid his member into me. I moaned loudly. He thrust into me harder with each one. "Bella, you feel so good," he groaned against my lips. I moaned ooh's and ah's as I started getting close to my climax.

"Ed-Edward," I moaned. I felt the knot in my stomach loosen and pleasure took over. He thrust into me as I rode out my orgasm, him reaching his climax soon after. He pulled out and laid next to me.

"I have wanted to do that to you since Florida," he groaned. I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Me too," I said.

"Edward," Emmett said as he opened the door. I quickly pulled the sheet up to cover my breasts.

"Emmett! Get out!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Emmett said as he covered his eyes childishly. I couldn't help but giggle. "I just came in to tell you that Jasper is out with Alice and I am going over to watch movies at Rose's. How are you, Bella?" he asked.

"She's fine, Em. Now leave!" Edward said as he pointed out the door.

"I believe I asked Bella," he said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Emmett, I am fine," I smiled.

"Good to hear. Well, bye!" he said as he shut the door.

"If he had a brain, he would be dangerous," Edward chuckled.

"That is so mean," I giggled.

"I love him like a brother, but really? Shouldn't he have learned what _knocking_ is?"

"Alice has the same problem. Hey! Maybe they're related," I laughed.

"They both act childish, they don't knock. What else?" he asked as he counted on his fingers.

"I don't know," I giggled.

"What's on your agenda today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing. I don't have to work tonight," I said cheerfully.

"Since when do you work?" he laughed.

"Since…hmm…a week ago?" I said.

"Wait, the singing at the bar is your job?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I smiled.

"What time?" he asked.

"Seven to nine tonight. I'm thinking about quitting. It was just a pass time because I was completely useless without you around," I giggled.

"Did you ever pay back your ticket?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No reason. You won't let me pay for it so if you didn't then you might have changed your mind about quitting," he shrugged. I climbed out of bed and put on my bra and panties before climbing onto the bed and sitting Edward's stomach. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey, Edwar – woah!" Jasper said before clamping a hand over his eyes. I screamed slightly and I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

"OUT!" Edward and I both yelled.

"I was just going to say that Bella, Alice wants you, she's in the living room." Jasper shut the door and I went to go put my clothes on.

"You know, we wouldn't have been interrupted if you had this new thing. Ya know, it's called a _lock_," I joked.

"I think they would still manage to get in," he chuckled. He got out of bed and put clothes on himself before I went out to meet Alice. I looked at her and she was beaming.

"Hey, Al, what's up?" I asked. She didn't say anything and just held up her left hand. "He didn't!"

"He did!" she squealed. We both jumped up and down and squealed.

"Jazz, why did you bring her _here_ when Bella and her could be screaming at _her_ apartment?" Edward laughed.

"Well, that's the thing. This _is_ her apartment," Jasper explained. I stopped jumping and looked between them.

"You're moving out?" I asked her, bewildered. She gave me an innocent look.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Jazz and I are going to stay here until we can find our own apartment," she smiled half-heartedly. I smiled at her. She hugged me tight and started gushing about how she needs to find a wedding planner and how her and Jazz we going later today to look for apartments. I looked up at Edward who was talking to Jasper and then stared in front of me. _I can't believe she's moving out,_ I thought.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice said as she waved her hands in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Sorry, I spaced out a little," I smiled sheepishly. "I am going to head home and shower. I want to visit my parents today," I said as I stood up. "I'm so happy for you," I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks, Bells," she hugged me back. "I'll talk to you later," she said as she let me go.

"Bye, Edward," I said as I walked over to him. I hugged him and he kissed me lightly.

"I'll call you later," he said. I walked out of the house after congratulating Jasper. I walked the short distance to my house and went inside. I walked up to my room and looked around. I moved the towel on the ground and saw the stain. I slowly sank to the floor and the tears began. I let out some quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry." I don't know who I was apologizing to and I know that I shouldn't need to apologize but I had to. I didn't expect all of the guilt that was building up to go away without me doing something.

"Bella, I'm home," Rose called. I cleared my throat.

"I'm getting in the shower," I called back as I went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and got in as soon as the water was heated. I let the tears fall down my face as the water washed them away. When I got out I felt better. I walked into my room and Rose was sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just saw that you uncovered the stain."

"So?"

"Maybe we should take care of it. Get new carpet? Clean it?"

"I think we should just clean it," I said. Rose hugged me before leaving. _I know what I have to do._ I quickly changed and put some make-up on before putting my hair up and heading out the door. I got in my car and drove to the hospital.

I walked through the double doors and found James's room. He was watching TV and was handcuffed to his bed.

"Bella, what a lovely surprise," he said with a smirk.

"I trusted you," I said. He was about to interrupt but I held up my hand. "Don't talk. You don't get to talk. I trusted you, and I thought that you were helping me get over Edward. I thought that you were going to be there for me when I needed you. I _trusted_ you! When I look at you now, I feel guilt. I feel nothing but guilt. Only you can be the one to make it go away."

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Tell me not to feel guilty. Tell me that I don't need to feel this way."

"Bella, why the hell would you feel guilty?"

"I almost killed you! And unlike you, I have a soul."

"Don't feel guilt, Bella. You saved yourself. Just keep your eye out. Now get out before I'm tempted to do something that we'll both regret." I turned and left. I went to my mom's house after that. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Mom?" I called.

"In here, Bells," she called out. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom making a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Mom, you hate bananas," I pointed out.

"Oh, this isn't for me," she smiled as she put the two slices of bread together and cut it diagonally. "Vanessa, your lunch is ready!" I heard my mom call.

"Vanessa as in my little cousin Vanessa?" I asked. My mom didn't get a chance to answer because, sure enough, my three year old cousin came running into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Thanks Aunt Renee," she smiled. She made a slight 'w' sound in place of the 'r'. She looked up at me. "Hi Bella!" she smiled.

"Hey, Ness," I said.

"Hey, Bella?" my mom asked. I looked at her to let her know that I was listening. "Would you mind watching Vanessa while I run to the store?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I went over and sat at the table as she ate. "Hey, Ness, how would you like to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said happily.

"Alright, hurry up and eat so we can get you into your swim suit and we can leave. My mom kissed my head before leaving. Vanessa finished her sandwich and changed into her swim suit. I found her car seat was already in my truck so I picked her up and put her in. We drove to La Push beach and found a place in the sand to set our stuff.

"I'll race you down to the water!" I said as we raced. She won and cheered. We splashed around in the water for a little while until she wanted to go sit down. We sat on our towels we laid out and ate some snacks. I looked over to see her asleep on the towel. I laid down too and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sun setting. _Ness!_ I looked next to me and she was gone. I heard her high pitched scream. I looked at the water to see Edward chasing her. Her scream shortly turned into laughter. I watched as they played together for another few minutes.

"Bella!" Vanessa yelled as she ran over to me. Edward walked over after her.

"Hey, you," I smiled. "You scared me!" I said playfully. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey look, Bells! It's like a mini you!" Edward joked causing Vanessa to giggle. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. Vanessa went down to the waterside again and would jump over the water as the tide rolled in.

"She's sweet," Edward said as he sat down and took my hand in both of his.

"Yeah, Ness is the cutest little girl I have ever seen."

"I was wondering why I saw a car seat in your truck," he chuckled. I laughed slightly. "Are you okay? You kind of left Alice's all of a sudden," he said. I looked down at the sand and pursed my lips.

"I guess I was feeling guilty about shooting James. And the fact that Alice is moving out scares the hell out of me."

"Why does it scare you?" he asked, ignoring my first statement.

"Just change. It's not that her moving out scares me, it's the change that will come with it."

"Everything will be fine, Bells," he said as he kissed my temple.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly. "I better get Ness home, it's getting late."

"Okay," he said as he helped me up. "I'll talk to you later."

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he replied. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly before I went over to get Vanessa. We went back to my mom's house and she was watching TV.

"Go get ready for bed, Ness," I said and she ran up the stairs. "How long is she staying?" I asked.

"She isn't leaving. Her mom dropped her off with all of her stuff; she couldn't take care of her anymore. So your dad and I took her in."

"Oh, okay," I nodded.

"We're adopting her soon."

"Okay, well I'm heading home. Call me if you need me to babysit," I said. I hugged her before I walked out the door and to my truck. I drove to my house and went inside.

"Rose? I'm home," I called.

"In here!" she called back from the living room. I walked over to her and saw that she was watching Sixteen Candles. I sat down and watched it.

I faintly heard the TV get shut off and felt a blanket get draped over me.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice's distant voice. I shot up into a sitting position and was gasping for breath. Alice rubbed my back as I tried to calm down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had a nightmare; I could hear you screaming in my room so I ran down here," she explained.

"I thought you were staying at Jasper's," I pointed out.

"Bella, it's not an immediate thing!" she laughed. "I still have to pack my stuff and I want to spend a few days with my best friends before I move out!"

"Thanks, Al," I said.

"No problem, just get some sleep," she said as she stood up. I laid back down and fell back asleep. I woke up the next morning and stretched. I let out a sigh as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Bella!" Alice called as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Al?" I asked as I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We were just invited to a _prom_ type thing that Angela and Ben are throwing," she said.

"Like a dance?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she clapped her hands.

"So…what does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"Shopping!" she squealed. I groaned. "The guys are coming over so get ready!" She pulled me upstairs and instructed me to get changed. I put on a simple tank top with shorts. I walked back downstairs and sat on the counter again. I grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and bit into it. I heard the guys walk in and Edward came over to me.

"Hey," he said as he kissed my lips. "Mm, apple," he smiled.

"That may be because of the apple that I'm eating," I laughed. He chuckled and I threw out the core to my apple. Alice and Rose came downstairs with the guys and we went to Emmett's Jeep and drove to the mall. We pulled up and the guys went to go get suits while we girls went to go search for dresses.

"This is really fancy so we need to find elegant dresses. Like prom dresses! Oh how I miss prom!" Alice swooned. She handed me about twenty dresses before I went to go try them on.

"Al, I like this one," I said as I came out for about the tenth time. It was a horizon blue dress that went to the floor. It was strapless with a sash around the mid section that tied at the side. It had a pick-up skirt so it looked the dress was scrunched in a few places. Rose and Alice already had dresses that they were wearing and we headed back to our house.

On the car ride home I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"Very," I sighed. I soon felt Edward lift me up and carry me into the house. I felt myself get laid on my bed. I scrunched my eyebrows before he laid next to me.

"Why are you so tired?" he chuckled.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a nightmare and then trouble falling asleep again," I mumbled. He held me tight in his arms.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"James," I said simply. "It was about what he said at the hospital," I said and then clamped my hand over my mouth realizing that he wasn't supposed to know that. "You didn't hear that," I said beneath my hand.

"Sorry, Bella, I did," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "You went to the hospital?" he asked, his anger pushing through his calm façade.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why the _hell_ did you go to the hospital? Especially after he tried to _kill_ you!" he asked, his voice rising. I pushed his arms off of me and sat up.

"I went there because I felt _guilty_! Unlike him I can't shoot someone and feel okay with it!" I said in a hushed yell.

"Oh, so you went to go visit him? What if he hurt you? Did you ever think about that?" he asked his voice louder than mine.

"Yes, Edward, I _did_! I still went though because I thought 'let's purposefully piss off Edward and get hurt'!" I said sarcastically. Edward got up off of the bed. He kicked the towel off of the blood stain.

"Do you see this Bella?" he asked. I looked at him angrily. "This was so close to being you! This was going to be you if you never took the gun from him. This could have been you in that hospital!" he yelled.

"But it wasn't me! I took the gun, I shot him, and I felt guilty! Because of the guilt I went to go see him which, might I add, I found him handcuffed to the bed! So, please, Edward, tell me how the hell he could have hurt me!" I countered.

"You didn't know that he was handcuffed before you went! What if he wasn't handcuffed?" he said, ignoring my last statement.

"Get out!" I yelled. I went over to him and tried pushing him out the door. He walked out and I screamed as I slammed my bedroom door. I went over to the towel and covered the blood stain before lying on my bed and crying. There were some knocks on my door.

"Go away."

"Bella, I'm sorry," I heard Edward's voice.

"Go away," I repeated. I heard him slide down the wall to sit on the floor. I turned my head away from the door and fell asleep.

EPOV

I sat down outside of Bella's room feeling like an asshole.

"Hey," Rose said as she walked up the stairs. "What happened?"

"I flipped because she went to go see James at the hospital. I was a total ass," I sighed.

"Don't say that. She's had a rough few days, she's moody. This is no more your fault than it is hers." I heard Bella start mumbling things in a panicked voice.

"Nightmare," Rose said as she got up quickly. I stood up with her and told her that I would take care of it. I quickly walked into Bella's room.

"No! Edward, look out!" she yelled. "James don't! No!" she cried.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," I said as I lightly shook her shoulder. She thrashed against my touch at first and then eventually woke up. I pulled her into my arms and she secured her arms around my neck. I sat next to her on the bed. "It's fine, it was just a dream," I said as she buried her face in my neck and her arm.

"It seemed so real," she cried.

"I know, love. I know," I said. "It's over now." I kissed her hair softly and rocked her for a few minutes. She calmed down after about five minutes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against my skin.

"Don't be. I was being an ass."

"We were both asses," she giggled.

"I guess I can compromise with that," I chuckled.

Bella let go of me and laid down and then patted next to her. I laid next to her and held her in my arms. She reached up and kissed me. It started out light before she deepened the kiss. I moved my hands to her jaw and held her firmly to my mouth. Her tiny hands wrapped around my wrists. When she needed to breathe I moved my lips to her neck and kissed my way along her neck.

She let out a soft moan and I moved my mouth back up to hers. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Just a little." I got up and she followed suit. We walked downstairs and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box that was on the table.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About an hour and a half," I said. It was now dark outside and the dim light from the moon shone through the widows. Once Bella finished her pizza she laid her head on the table.

"Still tired?"

"Yes," she mumbled. I ate the rest of my pizza and picked her up.

"Where would you like to sleep?" I asked.

"My bed is fine," she breathed against my neck. I took her up to her room and set her down on the bed. "Please stay," she mumbled.

"Of course, love," I said. I took my shirt and jeans off before I crawled next to Bella and pulled the blankets over us. I held her in my arms as we slowly drifted to sleep.

BPOV

"Bella, wake up!" Alice said in a hushed voice. I picked my head up and opened my eyes slightly.

"What?" I asked. Alice shushed me. I saw that Edward was still sleeping. "What?" I whispered.

"We have to get you ready," she whispered. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning.

"Half an hour?" I asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes," I whispered as I laid down again. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and got up, careful not to wake Edward. We went into Alice's bathroom and I quickly showered before putting on a camisole and some shorts.

Alice blow dried my hair and pulled it back so that she could do my make-up.

"Hang on, Al. I'm going to wake up Edward."

"Hurry up," she sighed. I walked into my room and crawled onto my bed. Edward pulled me down next to him and held me in his arms.

"Where did you go?" he groaned.

"Alice is making me get ready for tonight. I was just coming in here to tell you that she is holding me hostage until further notice," I laughed.

"That won't do," he said as he pursed his lips.

"Bella! Get in here!" I heard Alice call.

"I've got to go," I said as I tried to get up. He held me to him.

"She can wait," he chuckled. "My lips can't, however," he said as he kissed me. I moved my hands to tangle themselves in his bronze hair as he moved his hands to rest on my sides. I felt a stuffed animal hit the back of my head and I pulled away from Edward.

"I told you to get in there," Alice said from the door.

"Edward wouldn't let me!" I blamed.

"She was all over me," he defended himself.

"Not cool, Edward," I laughed. He let me up and Alice dragged me back to the bathroom.

"Edward, go get ready!" Alice ordered. Edward walked out of my room and went home.

"Now, where were we?" she asked with a smile.

"Make-up and hair," I informed her.

"Right," she said. She plugged in the curling iron and started on my make-up. She put on a silvery shimmer for my eye shadow and paired it with light blue eyeliner. She put foundation on my face but didn't put blush on because I'm good in that department. Lastly, she put on some mascara.

Alice then started curling my hair into big curls. After that she pulled a few strands back into bobby pins.

Rose came running in with curlers in her hair and started doing her make-up.

"It's nice of you to join us," I laughed.

"Not a word about where I was," she said seriously.

"Where were you, Rose?" Alice asked with a smile as she started on her make-up.

"Don't, Al," Rose said.

"Were you in bed? Maybe with a certain man?" she laughed.

"Emmett is an arrogant asshole and I don't want to talk about it," she said as she threw her eye shadow brush down and started working on her hair.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Don't let all of this just bundle inside of you. Let it out," I said.

"We were talking about our life together and he said that he doesn't know what he wants. I asked him if he loved me and he said yes but he didn't know what he wanted for his future. I asked if he thought that I would be in his future and he said that he didn't know. Why not just break up with me right then and there!?"

"Awe, sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean it! You know how Emmett is! He's an idiot! But that's why you love him," I said.

"Why should I waste my time though? If he doesn't know if I'll be in his future then why should I stay in this relationship? It's going nowhere."

"Just forget about it and have fun tonight," Alice said. "Worry about your relationship tomorrow." Rose finally had her hair how she wanted it, big curls and partially up, and started working on her make-up again. Alice started running mousse through her hair and making it look messy but still tame.

We went into my room and started changing.

"Here, I bought this for you," Alice said as she handed me a black lacy strapless bra and matching panties.

"You shouldn't have…?" I said as I took them.

"It's for after the party with Edward!" she laughed.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes. I changed into the new panties and bra before putting my dress on. Rose and Alice put their dresses on too.

As Rose and Alice were finishing up getting ready the guys knocked.

"I'll go let them in," I said as I walked down the stairs. I answered the doors and all three of the guys were standing there.

"Hey, Bells," Jasper and Emmett said as they walked passed me. Edward came in and kissed me sweetly.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I smiled. I held his hand in mine as we walked into the living room. "Rose and Alice should be done in a few minutes," I said. "I'll go check on them." I walked up the stairs, leaving the guys in the living room. I knocked before entering.

"They guys are here," I said. Rose looked out the window.

"Don't even think about it, Rose," Alice said as she pulled Rose by the arm out the door. We went downstairs and Alice went over to Jasper and I went over to Edward. Rose stood by the stairs and looked in the opposite direction of Emmett.

"Excuse me," Rose said as she walked out of the apartment. I went to go follow her but Edward grabbed my arm. When I looked at him he motioned to Emmett who was starting to walk out there.

RPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out. I was not about to stand there and look like an idiot because Emmett and I were fighting. I started walking out to my BMW and fumbled in my purse of my keys.

"Rosie, wait," Emmett called from the door as he shut it and walked down onto the sidewalk.

"I'm not going to stand here and look like an idiot, Emmett," I said as I got my keys out.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Rose."

"I'm sorry that I wasted my time on you," I retorted.

"So everything that we have was a waste of time?"

"We have nothing, Emmett. What we had ended when you said that you didn't know if you thought that I would be in your future! I thought that we would have a future together! I thought that you loved me like I love you!"

"I said I don't know to your question because I don't _think_ that you will be in my future, I _know_ that you will be in my future! I love you Rosalie! You are the _best_ thing that has come into my life in a very long time. Do you think that I would let you go just like that? I want you in my life. I need you in my life!"

"Don't do that to me, Em! When you told me that you didn't know I thought that you didn't want me! I was trying to picture my life without you and I couldn't. It consisted me of sitting on the couch all day!" I said as he came over and hugged me. He lifted me up just so that my feet left the ground.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said into my neck.

"I'm sorry too," I smiled.

BPOV

Rose and Emmett walked back in hand in hand and we got ready to leave. We took Emmett's Jeep to the party and got out.

Edward held my hand as all six of us walked into the building. We were immediately surrounded by music.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward said in my ear and I felt his lips pulled up in a smile against my ear.

"I would love to," I smiled. We went out to the dance floor and I started grinding into Edward. The next song was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky to convince you to love me?" he smiled as we danced to the music.

"The same way I got lucky enough to have the man of my dreams," I smiled back.

"I love you," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too," I smiled against his lips before returning his kiss. I moved my hands to his neck and rested them on each side. When we pulled away he kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink," he said as he let me go. I went over to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"Where did Edward go?" Jasper asked.

"To get something to drink." I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw an unfamiliar man.

"Hello, Miss," he said in a British accent. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said as I held my hand out.

"I'm Stefan," he smiled.

"I'm Bella."

"Tell me, Bella, is that man that you were with your boyfriend?" he asked. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, if you two break up throw him my way," he winked. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Is something funny about that?"

"I thought that you were going to hit on me!" I laughed.

"Sorry about that," he grinned. "What's his name?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"It looks like he's getting jealous," Stefan laughed.

"He probably doesn't like that I'm dancing with such a handsome man," I laughed.

"He's coming over here," Stefan beamed.

"May I have cut in?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Bye Bella," Stefan winked.

"Bye Stefan," I smiled. I turned to Edward and started dancing with him.

"Why were you dancing with him?" he asked.

"Edward, he wasn't interested in _me_," I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan asked me if you were single," I laughed.

"Oh," Edward said as he scrunched his eyebrows.

"You jealous, jealous man," I smiled as I leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I'm only jealous because you're beautiful and one of a kind," he smiled against my lips.

"Hey everyone!" The DJ spoke into the microphone. "Here is one last song for ya'll," he said as he played the song How Low by Ludacris. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and me all started dancing. At the part where Ludacris repeated 'how low can you go?' Alice, Rose and I dropped down as low as we could go and then rose back up laughing.

After the song ended we headed out to Emmett's Jeep. It was around ten thirty in the night.

Emmett dropped Edward and me off at my house and we went inside.

As soon as the door was shut Edward immediately picked me up and kissed me as he carried me to my bedroom. He stripped me of my dress and shed his own clothes and my life ended with pure bliss.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry about the wait! I finally got it finished though! I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	11. Surprise Visitor

**Hey everyone! **

**In the last sentence of the last chapter I mistakenly wrote "My life ended in pure bliss" but I meant "My NIGHT ended with pure bliss". So, sorry for the mix-up! On with the story!  
**

* * *

Living the Life

Chapter 11 – Surprise Visit

BPOV

_I felt James's gun on the side of my head and I squeezed my eyes shut when I realized that my acting skills didn't fool Edward. I heard Edward's footsteps come to the closed bedroom door and stop. James pressed the gun harder to my head._

_ "Edward, go away!" I yelled. I heard footsteps leaving after a few minutes. I opened my eyes and saw that there were no shadows under the door where his feet should be. I looked up at James's hesitantly and, to my surprise, it wasn't James standing there._

_ Edward stood still as a statue pointing the gun at me._

_ "Edward? What are you doing?" I asked frightfully._

_ "Wake up, Bella," he said. "Wake up." I stared at him confused. "Bella! Wake up," he said as he pulled the trigger back._

I woke up and sprang upward in bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as he sat up and wrapped his arm around me. I flinched away from his touch. "What's wrong?" I closed my eyes for a few brief moments as I tried to gather my thoughts and calm down. _It was a dream, Bella. That didn't really happen. Edward would never do that to you._ I chanted in my head.

"I'm fine," I said shakily. "Just had a nightmare." Edward tried turning my head towards him and I flinched away. "Give me a minute, please?" I asked.

"I'll give you all the time in the world," he said quietly. I got up and put on my panties and bra before going into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sat on the counter. I replayed the nightmare in my head again and again trying to figure out why I had dreamt it. Well, whatever the reason I dreamt it was for, it sure as hell scared me. I gave up with a sigh and went back out to Edward. He was lying on top of the covers in his boxers. I crawled onto the bed and cuddled beside him.

"Sorry about that," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he said, being careful to try not to touch me. I grabbed his arm and put it around me. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I dreamt about the night James broke in here. You didn't listen when I told you to go away and came to my closed door. I yelled at you to go away again and you left. But when I looked up at James I saw you, not him. You were pointing the gun at me and yelling at me to wake up before pulling the trigger back. Then I woke up."

"That explains why you flinched away from my touch. I will never hurt you," he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"I know that. It's just the dream that got to me."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I snuggled closer into Edward and he held me tighter.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too." I fell asleep again.

Later that morning I woke up and saw that Edward was still sleeping. I got out of bed and went to go make coffee. I sat on the counter as the coffee was brewing. The phone rang and I quickly went over to answer it before it woke Edward up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How was last night?" Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Before or after the worst nightmare of my life?"

"Uh oh, we'll get back to the nightmare but before."

"It was amazing. Honestly the best sex I have ever had," I smiled.

"Awesome! Now, what about the nightmare?"

"It was basically a replay of the night James broke in but James wasn't the person holding the gun to my head; it was Edward. Right before I woke up Edward pulled the trigger on the gun. It was terrible, Al."

"Oh, sweetie, that sounds awful."

"Why would I dream something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're relationship with Edward is scaring you because he had just left you randomly, leaving you alone, and you are afraid of that happening again."

"He told me he wouldn't do that again though."

"I know that, but do you believe him?"

"Yes, at least, I think I do."

"That could be your problem, Bells. Do you want me to come over? We could watch movies all day if you want."

"That sounds like fun. I have to go wake Edward up. Come over around two," I said as I looked at the clock. It read 1:14.

"Sounds good, see ya," she said as she hung up the phone. I put the phone on the receiver before going upstairs to Edward.

"Edward," I smiled as I crawled on the bed next to him. He groaned and pulled me down next to him. "Edward, come on, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No, now," I laughed. "Alice is coming over around two because she wants some girl time."

"So that means I have to leave," he pouted.

"I'm sorry," I smiled as I leaned down and kissed him. He flipped me over so that I was on my back. He then began placing chaste kisses on my chest and stomach. He brought his head back up so that he could kiss my lips again. When we pulled apart he got off the bed and pulled me off with him. We put on the remainder of our scattered clothing and went downstairs.

"Mm," Edward smiled. "I smell coffee."

"Freshly brewed," I laughed. He poured us a cup of coffee and I sat on the counter while I drank it. Edward stood next to me and we drank our comfy in a drowsy and comfortable silence.

Alice came inside and called out for me. I looked at Edward and frowned. I didn't want him to leave and I knew that Alice wouldn't let him stay.

"Have fun with Alice," he smiled. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too." He turned and walked out as Alice walked into the kitchen with two grocery bags. She reached into them and pulled out ice cream and cookies and peanut butter and bread. "What is this?" I laughed.

"Comfort foods."

"Oh," I smiled. Alice then pulled out an array of chick flicks. It went from Love Actually to Sixteen Candles. We went to the living room and sat down.

"So," she muttered. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch Love Actually." Alice put in the DVD and we watched the movie. We quoted the movie at various parts like 'of course you do you sexy minx' and 'what are you going to do next, dip it in yogurt?'. The movie was hysterical and made my day amazing. We watched movies for the rest of the day.

After the movies Alice went to Jazz's and I went up to my room. I had noticed for the first time in what seemed like days that I still hadn't cleaned the blood. I went downstairs and grabbed a box cutting blade. I cut the piece of carpet that I had the blood out and threw it away. I looked at the clock and it was eight at night. I sighed and went to go take a shower.

I put my phone and a towel on the counter before I shed my clothes and got into the shower as soon as the water was hot and let it run down my body.

I started singing Falling for You by Colbie Callait.

I heard something coming from downstairs. Edward was probably here. I smiled and turned off the water. I wrapped the towel around me and cracked the door.

"Hello?" I called with a smile. I walked out into the hall and saw the only face that could make my heart beat wildly out of fear. I screamed and ran back into the bathroom before locking the door and fumbling to open my phone. Once I got it open I called Edward.

"Hey, love," he said as he picked up the phone. James pounded on the door and jiggled the door knob, trying to open it.

"Edward," I said frantically. I heard him sit up on his bed. "Edward he's here. He's trying to get into the bathroom," I cried.

"Bella, open the door," James's voice rang through the wood.

"Don't open the door for him, just keep it locked. I'll be there as soon as I can." I quickly got up and put the phone on the counter before putting my bra and panties on so I wasn't as exposed as before. I picked the phone back up.

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" Edward asked, panic in his voice.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I'm almost there."

"Bella, tell Edward that he is in for a surprise when he gets here. He won't be able to stop me this time," James laughed as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I'm here," Edward said.

"Be careful, okay? He said he has a surprise. Just be on your guard," I warned.

"Okay, I love you," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Love you too," I whispered into the dead line. I heard James's laughter as I put my phone down. I slowly got up and put my jeans and shirt on. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let Edward get hurt. I closed my eyes and slowly unlocked the door. I opened the door and saw James.

"Hey, cutie," he said as he put his hand up to my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I said through clamped teeth. I smacked his hand away and smacked him hard in the face. I saw Edward come around the corner and he had a shocked look on his face which quickly turned to anger. _Sorry, Edward_, I thought. I grabbed the back of James's neck and pulled him to me. His lips met mine in a hard kiss. I hoped Edward got the hint and would get James now while he wasn't paying attention.

"I know what you're doing, Bella," James laughed as he pushed me off of him. "Apparently Edward did too," James said as Edward got to the top of the stairs. James grabbed me and held me in front of him.

"Be careful, Edward. I could kill your precious Bella easily," James warned.

"James," Edward said. "This is between you and me." Edward had anger written all over his face.

"You know what? You're right," James said. He threw me onto the floor in the bathroom. Edward launched himself at James and they were on the floor fighting. I heard punches contact with the other person but I didn't see who was punching who. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's the emergency?" said the nasally woman operator.

"There is a man in my house. He broke in," I said shakily.

"I'll send some cops out," she said.

"Send Chief Swan, please. Tell him Bella said to hurry."

"Sure thing." The line went dead. I went out to see James pinning Edward on the floor. James punched Edward in the throat and Edward gasped for breath.

"Get off of him!" I screamed. I went to go stop him but James pushed me with his leg as he punched Edward in the face. "Edward!" I screamed. I saw the dazed look in Edward's eyes and then with one last punch from James the light in his eyes dimmed and he was unconscious. "Edward!" I screeched. James laughed as he got off of Edward. "You monster!" I cried. He came over to me and lifted me over his shoulder. I struggled against his grasp and he carried me down the stairs.

"You should have just cooperated," he sighed.

"Put me down!" I cried. I hit his back as hard as I could as he carried me. I heard sirens in the distance and he sighed as he shoved me in the back of his car and locked the doors. He shoved the key in the side of his door and opened it. He locked it when he got in and turned the car on and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I am taking you away. Your little Edward needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and not get people put in jail."

"Damn it, James, stop the car!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled as he slapped me hard in the face. My hand flew up to my now burning cheek. James grabbed my phone that I held tightly in my hands. He opened it and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked weakly.

"Hello, Edward," James smiled.

"Edward? Edward!" I called.

"Shut up, Bella," James yelled. I shrunk in my seat and my tears started coming faster.

"Alright, listen here. You will not come searching for Bella. If you do, I will kill her. If you so happen to find us I will kill her slowly in front of you. Then, once I'm finished I will kill you too. So, Edward, I hope you had a good life with _my_ Bella because she will not be returning to you." James slapped the phone shut. He abruptly stopped the car moments later and when I looked outside I saw that we were in the suburbs of Port Angeles.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"No time for questions. Get out," he growled. I got out of the opposite side of him. He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall.

"Let go of me," I snarled. "Take me home."

"Why would I do that? So you can go home to your precious Edward? Edward will get what's coming to him."

"Let go of her, James," a voice called from the darkness of the alley. If I thought I was scared before, I wasn't thinking straight. I saw Phil walk up to us with a smile on his face. James let go of me and I started backing away from both of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Phil asked. He grabbed me and picked me up. I kicked him in the leg and when he dropped me I ran as fast as I could. I heard him groan angrily and he chased after me. I rounded the corner and found a dead end.

"Shit," I muttered. I turned around and they were both right behind me. When they got closer James held me and Phil slapped me hard in the face. I cried out in pain before I kicked James as hard as I could in the balls and he fell to the ground in agony. I ran out of the alley that we were in and towards street lights and shops. I frequently looked behind me and they were nowhere to be found. I ran up to a house that had a TV and lights on. I pounded on the door urgently. A woman came to the door.

"Oh, dear," she said with a concerned look. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm being chased. I lost the men but can I please come in and use your phone?" I asked.

"Why, yes, of course," she said as she let me in and locked the door. She showed me where her phone was and I thanked her. I dialed my dad's number.

"Chief Swan," he said quickly.

"Daddy," I cried.

"Bella, baby where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at a house in Port Angeles. I lost James and I don't know where he is. Phil is out there too."

"What's the address?"

"Miss?" I called. She came into the room.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"What is your address?"

"3145 Eldridge Lane."

"Thank you so much," I smiled weakly. I told my dad the number and he was on his way. I walked into the living room to see the woman and who I'm guessing was her husband. "Thanks again. My dad is on his way. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Well, Bella, I'm Elizabeth and this is Ed," she smiled as she gestured between her and her husband.

"Ed as in Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. I smiled.

"I'm dating an Edward." I sat down and chatted with them briefly before my dad got here. "Thank you again," I smiled. My dad came up to the porch. I swung the door open and he picked me up in a hug. Fresh tears streamed down my face. My dad said a quick thank you to Ed and Elizabeth before we left.

"Where's Edward," I asked.

"He's in the hospital."

"I-is he okay?"

"He's medically fine, but he's worried sick about you."

"Can you take me to the hospital, please? I need to see him."

"Of course. Then I am going to look for this James guy and I will not rest until they both are behind bars," my dad growled. "I don't want you to be home alone anymore. That's not a good idea."

"Dad, I'm twenty. I'll be fine."

"Obviously not Bella! You will not be home alone until James and Phil are caught or so help me I will make you move back home!"

"Fine," I pouted. The rest of the ride was silent and I couldn't stop the tears. My dad pulled up to the hospital and let me out before driving off. I nearly ran inside and was met by my friends.

"Bella!" they all cried as they ran over to me. They all hugged me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's in room one fifty-two," Alice said. "You can go back and see him." I smiled weakly and quickly went through the double doors. I went down a few halls and finally got to Edward's door. I knocked and went in. Edward was in his clothes and pacing the floors. He looked up and stopped pacing.

"Bella, oh my God," he said as relief washed over him. He came over to me and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I thought you were gone," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he said as I felt him smile slightly on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have called you though. I should have just called my dad. I'm the reason you're in here!" I removed my arms from his neck and cupped his face and looked at him. Tears were streaking his cheeks. I kissed him softly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly when we pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed his jaw. "When can you leave?"

"I was told that I had to wait until you got here."

"Let's go," I said as I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he set me down. He held my hand as we walked. We got a ride home from our friends. We got back to my house and thanked our friends. We walked inside and I hesitantly went up the stairs. I cleaned up the bathroom and then went in the bedroom with Edward.

"Love, what did you do to your carpet?" he asked.

"I cut out the bloody part," I shrugged. He chuckled slightly before sitting on my bed. I turned out my light and went over to him. He shed his shirt and held me in his arms.

EPOV

With a final punch I felt myself drift.

"Edward? Edward, son, wake up," I heard someone call my name. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. My head was pounding. "Edward," I heard my name again.

"Charlie?" I said as I opened my eyes and they focused. "Where's Bella?" I asked as I sat up.

"Woah, woah, take it easy. I am going to go find Bella now. She isn't here," Charlie said. Panic shot through me. I stood up.

"She has to be here," I said.

"Edward, take it easy. Jasper is going to take you to the hospital."

"No, I have to find her. Shit!" I yelled. I looked in the bathroom and then in her bedroom.

"Edward, go with Jasper. I'll find her," Charlie said sternly. I reluctantly went with him. We took Alice's Porsche and I pounded my fist on the dashboard. "Damn it!"

"Edward, we'll find her."

"What happens if we don't, huh? She could be anywhere! What if…what if we're too late?" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Don't talk like that!" Jasper yelled. He normally doesn't yell so he took me by surprise. "We will find her. We aren't too late. Don't you see? James is trying to torture you!"

"Well he is doing a fucking good job," I murmured. I looked down at my phone and I saw that I had a missed call and voicemail from Bella. My heart raced as I called my voicemail.

"You have one unheard message," the machine said. "First unheard message." It continued to the message.

"Hello, Edward," James's voice rang through the phone. Anger rose in me and I could feel the grimace on my face.

"Edward?" Bella's fear-filled voice called from the background. "Edward!"

"Shut up, Bella," James yelled. She didn't speak after that. I wanted to kill him for yelling at Bella.

"Alright, listen here," James continued. You will not come searching for Bella. If you do, I will kill her. If you so happen to find us I will kill her slowly in front of you. Then, once I'm finished I will kill you too. So, Edward, I hope you had a good life with _my_ Bella because she will not be returning to you." I shut my phone and I felt the tears pick up. I held back sobs that threatened to break through my weak façade.

"Edward, are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

"James," I hissed. I dialed my voicemail and then gave it to Jasper so he could hear. I heard Jasper gasp and a shiver ran down my spine.

"I'll kill him," he said angrily.

We got to the hospital and Jazz forced me to go back with a nurse. I groaned and followed her into a room. I sat on the bed and waited for her to drill me with her questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I could run a mile backwards," I sighed.

"Are you feeling any dizziness?"

"If I felt dizzy then I wouldn't be able to run a mile backwards," I said stubbornly.

"Is your sight blurred?"

"That would prevent my running a mile too."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, if you want to get out of here soon you have to cooperate," the nurse said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I'm fine though," I muttered.

"Your father will be in soon."

"Thanks," I muttered. I paced the room and waited for my phone to ring. I was hanging on to the small shred of hope that Bella was okay and that James hadn't taken my love from me. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle came in.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked.

"James came to Bella's house."

"The same James that," he started but trailed off. I nodded.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't fucking know. I was dragged here and I should be out there looking for her!"

"Why are you here?"

"Charlie found me passed out. I took a beating from James." Carlisle looked at my face before talking again.

"You have some minor swelling under your eye and a fat lip. I want you to stay here until Bella is found. I can't have you running around with James on the loose."

"What? I need to go find her! She is out there somewhere and I have no clue where the hell she is! It is killing me just to be here right now!"

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle said sternly.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I threw something across the room.

"Cool it with the language, Edward. You need to calm down. Charlie will find her. You just need to stay here," Carlisle demanded as he left. I paced the room for what seemed like hours. I couldn't think straight. Every shred of hope I had was quickly shattered by images that would come into my head of her being hurt. Anger towards James coursed through my body. I hated him for taking Bella. I hated him for hurting her in a way that made her have nightmares every night.

There was a knock on my door and I thought it was Carlisle so I kept pacing. When I turned around I saw the face that I longed to see the most.

"Bella, oh my God," I said as I felt all of the worry and fear wash away. I quickly went over to her and picked her up and held onto her midsection. She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist as she buried her face into my shoulder. I felt her tears wet my shoulder. "I thought you were gone," I said as tears streamed down my face and my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I said with a slight smile as I heard her voice.

"I shouldn't have called you though. I should have just called my dad. I'm the reason you're in here!" she rambled as she leaned back so that she could cup my face gently with her hands. She leaned in and kissed me softly. I wished we could stay like this forever.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said quietly when we pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said before kissing my jaw. "When can you leave?"

"I was told that I had to wait until you got here."

"Let's go," she said as she unwrapped her legs from my waist and I set her down and settled for holding her hand as we walked down the hall. We got a ride home from our friends. We got back to Bella's house and thanked our friends. We walked inside and she hesitated before making her way up the stairs. She briefly cleaned up the mess in the bathroom before we went into her bedroom.

"Love, what did you do to your carpet?" I asked with an amused smile.

"I cut out the bloody part," she shrugged. I chuckled slightly before sitting on her bed. Bella walked over to the door to turn her light off before coming to the bed and lying down. I took my shirt off before holding her secure in my arms as we drifted to sleep.

"No…no!" I heard Bella mumble in her sleep. "Stop it! Edward!" she screamed.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Look at me, baby. Wake up," I said as I rubbed her cheek. She opened her eyes and started breath started coming quick and shallow. She held onto me tightly and cried. "Shh, shh, you're safe," I whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Love, why are you apologizing?"

"You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"I don't mind. I want to be here for you. I wish you wouldn't have nightmares though."

"I wish so too," she whispered. "I hate nightmares. It makes me afraid to sleep."

"I'll always be here," I said as I kissed her head. "I'll be here whenever you have a nightmare."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. She shifted in my arms and closed her eyes before falling back asleep. I let myself drift too.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone going off.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Bella," Leah sang through the phone.

"Hey, Leah, what's up?" I asked, looking at the time. It was 11:20 in the morning.

"Not much, you still on for dress shopping today?"

"Yeah," I said. "What time?"

"I'll be there at noon."

"Alright, that sounds good," I muttered.

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

"What did Leah want?" Edward mumbled.

"I'm going dress shopping for her wedding," I groaned.

"What time?"

"She'll be here at noon."

"We have time for a quickie," he smiled.

"No, Edward," I laughed as he started kissing my neck.

"Please?" he murmured against my skin.

"No," I said adamantly. He groaned. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need to go take a shower," I said. "Would you like to join?" I laughed.

"I would love to," he smiled. We went into the bathroom and turned the water on. We removed our clothes and Edward picked me up and carried me into the shower as I laughed. The water washed over me as Edward kissed me. When my hair was drenched with water Edward washed it with my shampoo. After I rinsed my hair I grabbed the shower head from the hook it was on and sprayed Edward in the face.

"What are you doing?" he laughed. He grabbed the shower head from me and sprayed me with it. "Revenge is a bitch isn't it?" he chuckled.

I washed Edward's hair and we played around a little, squirting each other with the water or just flirting, until the water got cold. I wrapped a towel around my body and Edward wrapped his around his waist. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 11:45.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he kissed below my ear.

"I have fifteen minutes to get ready," I said. "Thanks to you," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"That wasn't a good thank you, Edward," I laughed. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of blue lace bra and panties. I searched through my closet for something that would be easy to get on and off as I tried on dresses. I settled for a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue tank top. Edward came into the room in his jeans and looked like a Calvin Klein model.

There was a knock on the door and I ran down the stairs with Edward following behind. I opened it and Leah was standing there.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi, Bella! Thank you for coming with me! We'll find your bridesmaid dress while we're out. My mom is in the car too. Oh! Hi, I'm Leah," she said as she held her hand out to Edward.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," Edward smiled as he shook her hand.

"So _this_ is the infamous Edward that I have heard you talk to Jake about!" Leah laughed.

"Yep, that's him," I smiled.

"Okay, well, let's go!" Leah started walking to her car.

"Bye, baby," Edward said as he kissed me.

"Bye," I said. Edward started to his Volvo and I locked my door before going to Leah's car.

"He's a cutie," Leah smiled.

"You don't know how much I get that," I laughed. We drove to the bridal store and walked inside.

"Hello," the hostess said. "I am Julia. Do you have an appointment?"

"Hi Julia," Leah said. "I have an appointment for 12:30 under Leah," she said.

"Hi, Leah, I have reserved two fitting rooms for you so once you get the dresses you want to try on I'll show you to your fitting room."

"Thanks," Leah smiled. We went over to the dresses and we picked out a few bridal dresses before going to pick out some bridesmaid dresses. The color scheme that Leah chose was latte and mocha. Latte was for the bridesmaids and mocha was for the maid of honor. The dress that was chosen for the bridesmaids was a satin ball gown with an illusion halter strap. Leah's chose her bridal dress after trying on about ten. It was strapless with a latte sash around the waist. The sash travelled down to the end of the dress. She got a veil that was lined with a latte ribbon.

We drove back to my house after we were done.

"Thanks again, Bella," Leah said.

"No problem, Leah. I'm excited for your wedding. Jake is ecstatic," I smiled. "Thanks for making him so happy."

"Oh please, I should be thanking _you!_" she laughed. "You're the one that told him to take a chance with me in the first place!"

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "I told him to ask you out at Billy's birthday party," I laughed. We pulled up to my house.

"Thanks, Leah. I had fun. I'll talk to you and Jake later," I smiled as I got out. I unlocked my door and walked inside. I locked the door behind me and went over to the couch. I decided to text Edward.

_ Bella: I'm home._

_ Edward: Did you get a dress?_

_ Bella: maybe._

_ Edward: I'll take that as a yes. Ha ha._

_ Bella: do you want to come over?_

_ Edward: Sure, why not?_

_ Bella: see you in a few_

I turned my TV on and flipped through the channels. After a few minutes the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Hi baby!" my mom's peppy voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Do you think that Vanessa could spend the night there?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have to work early tomorrow and your father is in Port Angeles."

"Still?" I asked. "Is he still looking for James?"

"Yeah, baby. He isn't going to rest until he finds the man that has brought pain into his baby girl's life."

"I don't want him getting hurt," I sighed. "But bring Ness over if you want."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while." I hung up the phone and went back to the TV. I watched Emeril for a few minutes before there was a knock on my door. I skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Hey you," Edward said.

"Hey," I smiled. I pulled him by the hand inside. "Vanessa is spending the night."

"Okay," he said simply. We sat on the couch and watched TV until my mom came with Nessie. Edward and I went to the door to answer it.

"Hey squirt!" I said as I picked her up and she hugged me.

"Hello Edward," my mom said.

"Hi Renee," he smiled.

"Is this a bad time, Bells?" my mom asked.

"No, no, we're good. Aren't we Nessie?"

"We're good," she said in her tiny voice. "Edward and me are best friends," she smiled.

"Okay," my mom said. "Here is her bag," she said as she handed a bag to me. "I'll be back tomorrow to get her. Bye, Vanessa," my mom said as she kissed Nessie's forehead.

"Bye Auntie Nay," she said. I put her down and we went over to the living room. I put in the Hannah Montana Movie that Vanessa brought with her and joined Edward and her on the couch. Nessie climbed onto Edward's lap. I laid on the couch with my head in Nessie's lap.

After the movie ended I sat up and looked over at Nessie and Edward and they were both sleeping. I turned the TV off picked up Nessie. She groaned a little in her sleep as I carried her into Alice's room. I laid her on Alice's bed and tucked her in.

"I'll be across the hall," I whispered to her before kissing her forehead. I went back downstairs to Edward and sat down next to him.

"Edward," I whispered as kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go up to bed." He let out a sleepy sigh before opening his eyes and stretching. We walked up to my bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Goodnight," he muttered.

"Night." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Bella," I heard a Nessie's voice. I lifted my head and looked at the clock. It was 2:15 in the morning.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, come on," I said. She climbed carefully over Edward and laid between Edward and me. She rested her head on Edward's arm that was under my neck and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning I woke up and Edward and Nessie were still sleeping. I carefully got out of bed and thought that I didn't wake either of them. No such luck. I woke Nessie up and she sat up in bed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked as I bent down so I was level with her. She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. I lifted her up and carried her down to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Cereal."

"Well, Missy, I have Lucky Charms and Trix and Fruity Pebbles," I said.

"Lucky Charms!" she said happily.

"Alright. Do you like milk in your cereal?"

"Yes." I poured a bowl of Lucky Charms and added milk before I set it at the table. She sat down and ate her cereal.

I poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from Nessie.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, babe?" I asked.

"Where is my mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Aunt Renee is going to take care of you for a while though."

"Okay," she said glumly.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon," I assured her. Edward came downstairs and went over to the pantry. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

"Morning," he muttered with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Nessie, go get dressed," I said when she was done with her cereal. She hopped off of her chair and walked up the stairs and in Alice's room where her bag was.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked when he noticed my glum expression.

"Nessie misses her mom and dad. Who leaves their daughter with relatives and doesn't come back? Especially someone like Nessie."

"Bells, they couldn't afford to give her the life she deserved."

"I would give everything I had just to keep my daughter if I had one. I think I may take her to the zoo today."

"Would mind if I came?" he smiled.

"I would love it if you came."

"How did Nessie end up sleeping with us?" he laughed.

"She had a bad dream."

"She sounds like you," he smiled as he quickly pecked my lips.

"I don't appreciate that," I laughed. Nessie skipped down the stairs and came back to Edward and me.

"Hey babe," I smiled. "Do you want to go to the zoo today before Aunt Renee picks you up?"

"Yeah!" she said happily. I changed my clothes and then we headed to the zoo.

When we got there we paid for tickets and went inside. Edward draped his arm over my shoulders and we walked and Vanessa skipped a few feet in front of us.

We walked around for a few hours going from exhibit to exhibit. Edward bought Nessie a stuffed elephant at some point during the day.

"Bella, my feet hurt," Nessie whined after we had been walking for an hour.

"Babe, there's nothing I can do. Sorry," I said. Edward picked her up and put her on his shoulders. I looked up at her and saw her smile stretching from ear to ear. We continued walking and were in the penguin exhibit when a woman came up to us.

"Miss? Your daughter dropped this," she said as she handed me a picture.

"Thanks," I smiled. "She isn't my daughter though."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mix up," she said.

"No, no, it's fine," I said and the woman smiled before walking away. I looked at the picture and it was of Nessie, her mom and her dad. I reached up and handed it to her and she put it back into her pocket.

After walking to every exhibit we walked back to Edward's car. On the ride home I got a call from my mom.

"Hey," I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie, I was just calling to tell you that I am about to leave to come get Vanessa."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mom," I told him before turning to Nessie. "Hey, babe, Aunt Renee is going to meet us at my house to take you back to hers, okay? I think Uncle Charlie is coming home today."

"Okay," Nessie nodded. We pulled up at my house right before my mom did. I went up to Alice's room to get Nessie's bag and walked back downstairs. I handed her bag to my mom.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I said as I bent down to Nessie's level. She nodded before getting into my mom's car. Edward and I walked into my house and I went to go get something to drink.

"Bella, I need to go home tonight because I am working early tomorrow. Will you be fine here tonight?" Edward said.

"Yeah, Rose is coming back from your apartment anyways," I laughed.

"I'm going to head home then. Call me if you need me," he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, bye." He walked out and I started flipping through the channels on the TV. Rose came home a little while later. I grabbed a beer for both of us and we sat on the couch.

"It feels like forever since we have actually gotten to sit down and hang out!" Rose gushed.

"I know! So how are you and Emmett doing?"

"Great. He took me out last night to see Dear John."

"How was it?"

"It was a tear jerker. I even started crying."

"Woah, you never cry!"

"Exactly what I thought!" she laughed. "So how are you?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm good. I'm a little freaked out but I'm good," I smiled.

"I'm going to head to bed," Rose said.

"Yeah, me too." We headed upstairs and I laid down in my bed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Did you expect the Phil and James twist? Show me some love by clicking that little green box! Thanks! I'll update soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

Living the Life

Chapter 12 – Please Don't Leave Me

BPOV

"Bella! Come on! Wake up!" I felt my shoulder get shaken and Rose's frantic voice filled my mind. My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath before coughing uncontrollably. Rose rubbed my back as the tears started to form. "Are you all right?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Shh, shh," she soothed. "It's fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"It's not going to be fine, Rose. They know where I live and every second we stay here I am putting you in danger," I cried.

"We'll move. We can sell the house."

"I think that's our only choice," I said quietly.

"We'll move in with Alice and the guys." I nodded. The tears still hadn't slowed. "Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but," she hesitated. "It's been almost a month since the last time you saw or heard anything about James or Phil. I know that it scared you but your dad caught them. They're in jail. You need to talk to someone, and I don't mean Alice or Edward or me. I mean like a professional."

"Rose, this is going to take time to pass. I don't feel safe anymore. I'm not going to talk to a professional. Just give me some time."

"Bella, you've had time! You've had a month! You shouldn't still be having nightmares still! Bella, this behavior, your dreams, they are quite frankly scaring the shit out of me! Out of all of us! We want to help! We just don't know what to do anymore!"

"My behavior?" I yelled. "My _behavior_? I haven't done anything to make you think that my behavior isn't how it normally is. Yeah, I'm having nightmares. But that's to be expected!" I don't know what had overcome me but I suddenly felt angrier than ever. "If you don't like my _behavior_ then you don't have to pay attention to it! Just distance yourself! I'll tell you when I'm _normal_ again."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're different! I understand that you are going to have nightmares but, Bella, admit it! You need to talk to someone!"

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?! I'm talking to you aren't I?" I snapped.

"I'm giving you a month, Bella. If in a month you are still having nightmares and freaking out over nothing then I will personally drag you to talk to someone," she threatened.

I glowered and Rose sighed.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Acting like children," I said sheepishly. I heard someone walking downstairs and I froze. My breath started coming quicker and shallower.

"Bella, Bella, look at me. Calm down." Rose grasped the top of my shoulders. "Stay here," she said. She walked out into the hall and down the stairs. I sank to the floor, closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. I heard her murmuring and then someone came up the stairs quickly. My door opened and I heard someone walk quickly over to me.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Edward said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a rough morning." Edward helped me up and he pulled me into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I had yet another nightmare and now Rose and I are thinking of selling the house. Rose and I were just screaming at each other. She said my behavior is different. Which, I now believe is true because of how I acted when I heard you walking downstairs. Oh, and Rose thinks that I need therapy. There, I talked."

"You guys are selling the house?"

"Yeah, that's like our only choice. Phil and James know where we live. I end up on the couch most nights because I always have nightmares when I'm in here."

"Come live at my place. Emmett's there. Alice and Jazz are there too."

"We were thinking of asking you guys."

"Alright, well, pack a bag. Pack enough clothes to last you a few days and we'll get the rest of your stuff later."

"Alright," I said as I grabbed a bag from under my bed.

"I'm going to go tell Rose." Edward walked out of the room and called to Rose and told her to pack a bag. Once we were finished we went over to Edward's. Edward took my bag and we went inside. We went up to his room and laid on his bed.

"Therapy?" he asked randomly.

"What?" I asked as I turned on my side to look at him. I rested my head in my hand.

"Rose wants you to go to therapy?"

"Yeah. She says that my nightmares and behavior is scaring the shit out of everyone," I sighed as I looked down at the sheets.

"Do you think you should consider it?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to talk to any professional. I don't see a need to. I'll get over this, I will. I just need some time. She's giving me a month."

"Just take your time, love. No one is rushing you," he soothed. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey mom," I said as I answered the phone.

"I-is Vanessa at your place?" she asked with panic clear in her voice.

"Uhm, I'm not home but I can go and check," I said as I quickly got off of Edward's bed. "Keep looking for her, I'll call you when I get home." I slapped my phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"My mom can't find Nessie. She thinks that Nessie might have come to my house. Could you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." We hurried out to his car and he sped off towards my house. When we got there I went up to the door. It was locked so she couldn't have gotten in. I went in anyway just to make sure. I went up to my room and I found a piece of paper attached to my window. I pulled it off and read it.

_Bella,_

_ Does this girl look familiar? Don't worry; she's safe…for now. I will give her back willingly in trade for you, my dear. What a precious little child. Hurry up, Bells. Call me to figure out my location._

Attached is a picture of Nessie and Phil's number. She looked so scared. I could see wet streaks from the flash of the camera on her cheeks where her tears were falling.

I sank to the floor and my heart broke into a million pieces. I could feel the tears falling quickly.

"Bella? Woah, Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked as he came in and knelt by me.

"He has her. He fucking took her," I cried. I showed him the note. He took my cell phone and dialed the number. He put it on speaker and gave it to me.

"You have to talk," he whispered. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Bella?" I heard Nessie's small, frightened voice.

"Nessie, baby, are you okay?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard Phil's snickering.

"Where the hell are you? You monster!" I cried. "She's just a child!"

"She won't be harmed if you meet me. Alone. That's right, Bella. No Edward to save you. You _must_ come alone."

"Where?" I spat. Phil gave me the address then hung up.

"Are you crazy?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm pissed beyond belief." I stood up and started pounding down the stairs.

"Bella, you aren't going alone."

"I have to! He is going to hurt Nessie!"

"I won't come in with you. I'll hide somewhere. If you need help then you can just scream or something."

"Edward, I'm going alone. That's final. I'm not putting you in danger again."

"But you're willing to put yourself in danger? That's fucked up," he said angrily.

"I'll call you, okay? I'll be fine." I walked out to my truck.

"Will you think this over for just a minute, please?" he begged as he caught up with me.

"Pros: I get Nessie. Cons: I may get hurt. Pros outweigh the cons, sorry Edward. I'm going."

"Bella, you aren't going alone," he yelled. I got in my truck and locked the doors. I mouthed I love you to him with an apologetic look before pulling out of my driveway. He kicked his Volvo but let me go. I drove for about half an hour before I got to the place I was told to meet Phil at.

I went up to the door and knocked. I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. I struggled against their touch but they picked me up and carried me around back.

"Don't worry, Nessie is at Renee and Charlie's house sleeping. But you, my dear, aren't going to be getting off so easily." I struggled against Phil's hold on me but he wasn't going to let go. He pinned me up against a brick wall. He threw me onto the ground after that. "Get up," he spat. "I said get up!" he yelled as he kicked me. I cried out in pain. I reluctantly got up. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me inside.

When we got up to a room and tied my arms behind my back with rope and tied my feet together. I lied there, vulnerable, on the bed. _Damn it, Bella, _I scolded myself. _You should have listened to Edward._ Phil came in a few hours later and sat down on the bed.

"My, my, Bella. Look at how much you've changed. You were never this brave before."

"Go to Hell," I spat.

"Bella, those are some harsh words. I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"If you want to live more than five minutes than you are going to talk to me."

"Fine, Phil, let's talk," I said sarcastically.

"How is your mother?"

"She's happy now. She's back with my dad. And has a four year old daughter now."

"Nessie, yes. She played as a great pawn in my little game that I have here. And, I won."

"You haven't won anything. I won't be staying here long. Someone will find me."

"Your precious Edward? We can take care of him," he smiled wickedly.

"Don't touch him!" I spat.

"A little protective, aren't we?"

"Edward has nothing to do with this!"

"James has something against Edward, so yes, Bella, Edward has something to do with this. This will torture him. Knowing that he couldn't save you, knowing that he can never see you again. That will kill him."

"I'm going to see him again. You won't be able to stop that."

"We'll see about that." Phil got up and left the room.

I fumbled with the rope that tied my arms together and I loosened it enough to get it off. I untied my legs and ran as fast as I could out of the house.

"Bella!" I heard Phil yell. "James! C'mon! She's running!" I let out a quick shriek and ran for my life – literally. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Edward.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Uhm, I couldn't tell you," I said as I rounded a corner. "I'm trying to get away from Phil and James."

"Bella, hide. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," I said. The next thing that happened was highly predictable for me. I fell. "Ow, shit!" I yelled. I looked down at my knee and it was bleeding. I began to feel dizzy.

"Bella!" I heard Phil yell. I quickly picked up my phone.

"Bella? Are you there?" Edward asked frantically. I could hear the car engine in the background.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said. I heard a gunshot and I screamed.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I think James just shot at me," I said, now scared shitless.

"Bella, I'm by the house that Phil told you to meet him at."

"Keep going straight and turn left at the first turn. I'm on that road," I said as I looked behind me. Phil wasn't there. I slowed down and looked in front of me. Phil was there. I screamed and tried to turn the other way. Phil grabbed me and lifted me up. I dropped my phone.

Edward rounded the corner and I was blinded by his headlights. I struggled to get away from Phil but it wasn't working.

"Let go of me!" I growled. I kicked him in the leg and he dropped me. Edward stopped his car with a screech and got out. I ran over to him and I heard two gun shots. I jumped into Edward's arms.

"Oh my God," I heard him.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked. "Oh my God! You're bleeding!" I cried.

"Bella, that's not my blood," He gulped. I started to feel the pain and I began to feel lightheaded. I heard Phil's laughter. Phil and James started retreating into an alley. Edward laid me down. He pulled out his phone.

"Carlisle," he said. "Get an OR ready, I'm bringing Bella in. She's been shot once, maybe twice. It was James." Edward snapped his phone shut and lifted me up. I whimpered in pain. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry that you're hurting. It'll all be over soon," he said soothingly. He laid me down in back and got in and started driving. I felt my world turn black soon after.

EPOV

When I pulled into the hospital Carlisle was waiting for me with a gurney.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked.

"This guy named Phil was with James when he shot her. Charlie apparently had them in jail but I don't know what happened." Carlisle took her inside and she laid lifeless on the gurney.

"Stay here, Edward," Carlisle said when he got to the double doors that led to the different operating rooms. "Call people that should know about this." I walked to a chair and sat in it. I pulled out my phone and called the person who should know first.

"Hello?" Renee picked up.

"Hi, Renee, this is Edward. Is Nessie okay?"

"Yeah, I thought Bella would have told you that she dropped Nessie off after she found her."

"Renee, Bella didn't find Nessie. Could you and Charlie come to the hospital? Bring Nessie if you want."

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Bella's been shot," I said as I stifled a sob.

"Oh my God," she cried. "We-we'll be right there," she sobbed. She hung up the phone and I was left there crying for a minute. When I finally got the strength I called Emmett.

"Hey, Eddie boy, what's up?" Emmett joked.

"I'm going to let the Eddie boy remark slide this time," I sighed. "All of you guys need to come down to the hospital."

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Bella isn't."

"We'll be down there soon." I slapped my phone shut and ran my hands through my hair. I got up and started pacing the waiting room.

"Edward," Alice called. I looked up and saw that everyone was standing there. Alice, Rose and Renee had tears streaming down their faces. Jasper looked like he was going to puke and Emmett looked like he just stopped crying. Charlie's expression pained me the most. His expression was blank. He looked like he had just lost the most important part of his life. It was then that I realized that Nessie was with them. She ran over to me and I sat on the floor and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder.

"Wh-what happened…to Bella?" Alice asked slowly.

"She was shot twice," I said, my voice breaking half way through the sentence. Everyone sat down and I sat in the same spot on the floor with Nessie. I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "She's going to be all right," I whispered in her ear. "Then you, me, and Bella are going to go to the beach, okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Now, no more tears," I said. I gently pulled her away from my shoulder and wiped her tears.

I looked through the window on the double doors and saw Carlisle talking to a nurse.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I asked and she nodded. She went over to Charlie and climbed onto his lap. I stood up and went through the doors and over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I called. He came over to me with a long expression. "How is she?"

"She has gone through a lot today. Two inches up and one of the bullets would have hit her heart. She isn't stable yet and we're having complications getting out one of the bullets because it is close to a few of her organs. Right now, I would expect the worst but hope for the best. She's fighting."

"Don't let her die, Carlisle. Please," I pleaded. "This is my fault."

"Don't blame this on yourself, Edward. You didn't know this would happen."

"I did know, though! I knew it and I left her all that time ago. I left her for that week to protect her. Look where she is now! Damn it!"

"Edward, go out there and tell Renee and Charlie and everyone else what I just told you. Calm down, son. I'm doing the best I can. So if you'll excuse me," Carlisle said as he walked back into the OR. I walked back out into the waiting room and everyone, besides Nessie who was sleeping, looked up at me.

"Carlisle said that two inches up farther and one of the bullets would have hit her heart," I said slowly and a few of them gasped. "He said that we should prepare ourselves for the worst but hope for the best. She's fighting though," I sniffled. Tears were now streaming down everyone's faces and I sat on the floor again and put my elbows on my knees before putting my head in my hands. I let my tears run freely. I felt someone sit beside me and I looked to my left to see Alice.

"She's going to be okay," she whispered. "I'll kick her ass if she isn't." I let out a small chuckle. I looked up and everyone was asleep. Tears were still fresh on their face.

"I feel so responsible for this. James was my problem that was brought into Bella's life by her being with me."

"Edward, you aren't responsible for this."

"I let her go alone. I told her that she wasn't going alone and then we got in a small argument and I gave up. I should have followed her. I should…I should have," I started but couldn't finish the sentence.

Carlisle came out of the double doors and came over to Alice and me.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"We got the bullets out. Her heart stopped a few times, once for ten minutes," Carlisle explained. Alice put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. I pulled her to my side and she held onto me. "She is in ICU right now but is stable. She's comatose."

"Is she going to wake up?" I asked.

"Eventually. She isn't in a deep coma but this is her minds way of healing itself. If she remains stable throughout the night I will move her to a normal room and she can have visitors."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said. Alice pecked me on the cheek before getting up and going over to a couch that Jasper was lying on. She snuggled up next to him before closing her eyes. I went over to a couch and closed my eyes. What seemed like hours later I drifted to sleep.

"Edward, Edward, wake up son," I heard Carlisle say. I sat up quickly.

"What? Is she okay?" I asked as panic rose in me.

"Bella is fine. She's being moved to a normal room as we speak. You can go in there in about ten minutes."

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate it. So much," I said as I got up and hugged him. Carlisle walked back through the doors and disappeared around the corner. I walked over to where Renee was and woke her up.

"Renee, Carlisle just talked to me," I said as I shook her shoulder. She picked her head up off of Charlie's shoulder quickly and looked at me.

"Is my baby okay?" she whispered.

"She's stable but comatose," I said slowly. "It isn't a very deep coma and she's going to wake up, we just don't know when. She's being moved into a normal room and can have visitors." Renee got up and hugged me.

After a few minutes Renee and I headed into Bella's room. She looked terrible. Her hair wasn't its normal shiny self. It was flat and dull. She was hooked up to monitors and IVs. Renee sat in a chair by her bed and grabbed Bella's hand as she cried.

"I'm going to go tell Charlie and get Vanessa some breakfast," she sniffled.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," I said. Renee got up and kissed Bella's forehead before walking out. I sat in the chair that Renee was just in. I held Bella's tiny hand in mine. It wasn't warm like it usually was. I brought it up to my lips and softly kissed it.

"I love you," I whispered. "Please, wake up, love." I let the tears fall from eyes freely. "I can't live without you, baby." There was a knock on the door before Alice and Jasper came in. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Bella," Alice whispered. She covered her mouth with her hand and came over to the bed. "This seems so unreal," she said quietly. "Like I'm going to wake up and this is going to be a sick nightmare. But no matter how much I pinch my arm I won't wake up." Jasper came over and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I know how you feel, Al," I sighed. Rose and Emmett came in next. When Rose saw Bella she sat on the floor and sobbed. Emmett picked her up and took her to a couch that was in the room. Alice went over to her and hugged her.

After a little while Charlie came in with Nessie. Nessie came over to me and sat in my lap.

"Is Bella sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, she's just resting."

"When is she going to wake up?"

"When she isn't tired anymore."

Charlie came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"This isn't your fault, son. They killed the cop on guard too. That's how they got out. By the time I got to the station they were long gone."

"I wish that I could take the last twenty four hours back and redo them. I would have stopped her."

After a few more hours everyone left to go home. I stayed with her. The only noise in the room was the sound of the beeping that read her heart beat. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Two weeks had gone by and nothing changed. She looked like she was sleeping. Her sleeping was easier for me to accept than her being comatose. I rarely went home. I stayed here every night and showered only when I had to. Now I was back here, at the hospital, waiting for her to wake up. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_I heard the gunshots but saw blackness. When I opened my eyes I was holding Bella in my arms but I was looking at it from a bird's-eye view. I saw us talking and Phil and James leaving but all I heard was a monotone ringing. I got a closer look and saw that I was crying and Bella was unconscious. _

I opened my eyes quickly and the monotone ringing was still playing. I looked up and realized that it was Bella's heart monitor. I saw a straight line going across it.

"No! Bella!" I cried. Carlisle came running in with a crash cart and a few nurses.

"Edward, get back," he said urgently. I got up and moved away from her. "Paddles," Carlisle ordered. A nurse handed them to him. "Charge to one hundred. Clear!" he said before he shocked Bella. Nothing. I sank to the ground sobbing. "Charge to two hundred! Clear!" Nothing. "Charge to three hundred. Clear!" Zip. I felt like my world was crashing down before my eyes. "Damn it, Bella! Charge to four hundred! Clear!" There was still nothing. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you dare give up, Carlisle," I said.

"I'm sorry, son. Time of death, 10:21." Carlisle came over to me. "Say your goodbyes and call everyone else in here. I'm so sorry," he said. He walked out of the room and I was alone in the silence. I got up and went over to her.

"Bella, please, _please_, you can't leave me like this! I love you! Wake up, please," I cried and cupped her hands in my hands. I rubbed her cheeks softly with my thumbs. "I can't believe you're gone. I'm sorry," I whispered. "Goodbye Bella," I cried. I softly kissed her lips one last time.

BPOV

The pain was excruciating. I let myself slip. I heard Carlisle's voice frantically yelling for the nurses to charge something but I couldn't tell what. Then I saw it, but I wasn't in my body. I was viewing it from above. I saw my heart monitor start beeping again.

The next thing I knew, I was in a meadow. I looked around and saw an endless abyss of flowers and greenery. I looked at my hands and my nails were painted blood red. I started walking, trying to find a way out of this meadow. It was too quiet and had an eerie feeling. I felt the wind but I couldn't hear it.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed. "Edward?" I continued walking but all I could see was meadow. I stopped walking and looked around. "Is anyone there?!" I called. I knelt down and closed my eyes. I felt a strong wind around me and when I opened my eyes I was in the hospital waiting room. My friends were there, they were crying.

I went up to Edward and Nessie where they were on the floor. I saw him talking to her with tears streaming down his face. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Edward," I called. He didn't look up. "Edward, look at me!" he still looked at the floor with tears streaming down his face. "Edward! Can't you hear me?" I went over to Jasper and Alice. "Ali, Jazz! Can you guys hear me?" I called and waved my hands in front of their faces. "Rose!" I said as I went over to her. She didn't notice me either. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. Not even a glance. "What is going on?" I wondered. I brought my hands up to the sides of my mouth so my voice would project farther. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" No one looked up. "Damn it!" I yelled. I sat down and closed my eyes.

That same strong gush of wind came over me again and I opened my eyes to see me in my apartment. I was lying on my bed with Edward. He was holding me in his arms and talking to me. I still couldn't hear anything.

The gust came back and I looked around before clamping my eyes shut. I opened them again and I was in my hospital room. I could hear something now. I couldn't hear talking, even though it looked like Carlisle was yelling, but I could hear a monotone ringing. I was dead. I saw a bright light and looked into it and I felt my feet leave the ground. I was being lifted into the light. There was a womanly figure standing there. I walked toward it.

"You must be Bella," her smooth voice sang out. I nodded. "Well, Bella, go back to my son down there, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him." I looked at Edward and then back at her. I noticed her copper colored hair and her piercing green eyes. She disappeared into the light and I felt myself falling. I felt Edward's lips on mine before I was fully aware that I was alive.

EPOV

I sat back in the chair and cried. I heard someone cough and I looked over at the door. No one was there. I looked over at Bella. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Bella?" I asked, bewildered. She groaned and my heart beat doubled. "Bella, open your eyes," I said. Her eyes fluttered open and I grinned and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" She nodded slowly. I took her hand in mine and softly kissed it. "I thought I'd lost you," I whispered.

"Wh-when I say this, don't put me in a psych ward because, I swear to you, I'm not crazy," she said slowly without looking at me.

"Okay," I said confused.

"I just pretty much died, right?"

"Yeah," I said as a tear escaped. I wiped it away quickly.

"Well, there was a very, very bright light. A-and I could see you sitting there, pleading for me to come back. When I looked at the light I saw a woman. She had the same green eyes as you and the same hair as you. She told me 'go back to my son because you're the best thing that ever happened to him,'."

"She was right," I smiled. I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back," I said as I stood up. She tightened the grip she had on my hand.

"Don't go," she said.

"I'm just going into the hall. I'll stay in the doorway," I said. She hesitantly let go of my hand and I went right out of the doorway before looking back at her. She smiled weakly. I turned back and saw Carlisle outside talking to everyone who was here for Bella. I walked quickly back inside.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm just going down the hall. I promise, I'll be back in like two minutes."

"Alright," she said softly. I quickly went out to Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I said as I got to him. I saw that everyone was crying. I was too late to spare them the bad news. I pulled him aside. "Dad," I said. "She isn't dead. She's talking and she was holding my hand. She's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I have ever been." Carlisle went over to everyone and I went back in to see Bella. She smiled when she saw me.

"I love you," I said as I sat down.

"I love you too," she smiled. There was a knock on her door and Carlisle came in.

"Bella!" he said happily. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Like I could run a mile," she said.

"Well, we are going to put that on hold for now," Carlisle chuckled. "I'm going to check out your vitals for a moment," he said. He checked Bella's heart, her lungs, her eyes, her ears, and her throat.

"You seem good. We're going to keep you overnight just to be safe," Carlisle said. Bella groaned. "Hey, hey, none of that," he laughed. "Are you up to seeing your friends and family?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Carlisle nodded and then went out of the room. Not even a minute later everyone came piling in. Nessie came over to Bella and climbed on her lap.

"Hey, babe," Bella said happily.

"I missed you Bella!" Nessie said.

"I missed you too, Ness," Bella smiled.

Everyone came over and hugged her. Well, hugging is an understatement for Alice. Alice more like lunged at Bella. Everyone stood around and talked for a while and caught Bella up with what had happened in the past two weeks. When it got late everyone left to go home. I sat by Bella's bed and rested my head on the side. Bella ran her fingers through my hair.

"You look so tired," she whispered. "Have you gone home at all?"

"Nope, I wanted to stay here in case you woke up in the middle of the night."

"You didn't have to do that," she smiled.

"But I wanted to." She moved to the side away from me on the bed. She then patted the spot next to her. I kicked my shoes off and laid on the bed with her. I lightly traced the length of her torso with my fingertips. "I missed being able to do this," I said softly. "I missed doing this too," I said before I leaned in slowly, waiting for her approval. She leaned in and met me in a soft kiss. She cupped her hands around my cheeks as she captured my bottom lip between hers. She gently sucked on it while I sucked on her upper lip.

"I love you," she breathed when we broke apart.

"I love you too," I grinned. I laid on my back and turned my head to look at her. She rested her head on my chest and I held her to me. After I was sure she was asleep, I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**So! Not my longest chapter, but I feel that I covered a lot! How did you like it? Leave a comment, please and thank you! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	13. Point of Views and a Wedding

Living the Life

Chapter 13 – Point of views and a wedding

APOV

Edward was being a saint. He was keeping us informed and reassuring us that Bella was going to be okay. I seemed to be the only one who could see through his calm façade. He tried to save his tears for when everyone was asleep but I could see that this was killing him.

Edward went scarcely went home. Only to take a shower every day or so. After that he would be right back by her side. He blamed this whole thing on himself. This wasn't his fault though. She was the one that went. From what he told me she didn't really give him a chance to stop her.

I was a mess and I knew it. I cried more often than I normally did. No matter how much I didn't want to, I tried picturing my life without Bella. It was impossible. She was my best friend, my sister. This whole thing seemed so unreal. We had done everything together since the beginning of college. I still remembered the first day I met her.

_ "Rose! Move your ass!" I laughed. Rose and I were coming to our second year in college. We would, unfortunately, be getting a new roommate because Angela joined a sorority. _

_ "Hey, hey," she laughed. "I'm walking as fast as these heels will take me." We finally made it up to our apartment and I unlocked the door before stepping in. There was a girl looking around._

_ "You must be Isabella," I smiled as I went over to her. She was about four inches taller than me, so around 5'6". She had wavy brunette hair and deep brown eyes. Her figure was slim and she had great curves. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, two tanks, and some sandals._

_ "Bella," she corrected with a smile._

_ "Well, Bella, I'm Alice, and this is Rose," I said as I pointed to Rose._

_ "Hey," Rose said. _

_ "Hi," Bella smiled._

_ "I'll show you to your room," I said. I had a feeling we would be best friends._

RPOV

I felt so weak. Like I would break with the littlest piece of bad news. I felt that I would break down if I broke a nail. I hate this feeling. Bella better pull through this. I would personally bring her back to life to kill her myself if she doesn't.

"Rose," Emmett said to me. I was crying again. Another thing I hated doing. Emmett rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "She's going to be okay."

"You don't know that, Emmett," I cried. "Sh-she's in surgery and she's been shot."

"I know baby," he said softly. I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me to him.

"She was going to go places in life. She's intelligent, and a great writer. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew she was. She is the least selfish person I have ever met, always putting others before herself," I babbled.

"Rosalie, this isn't helping," Jasper snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, asshole," I growled.

"I don't really give a damn who you were talking to. Your attitude is only making this worse!"

"You have your ways of coping, and I have mine. So back the fuck off!"

"Hey you two!" Alice intervened. "Stop fighting! We don't need this right now!" She was right. We shouldn't be fighting. Not right now. Bella needed us to stay sane.

EPOV

Bella was like my baby sister. Knowing that she was shot twice and now might not survive is unbearable. That fucker is going to pay if I ever see his face. Who would do that to such a sweet girl?

I got up and left the hospital lobby to walk outside. Damn, I need a cigarette. Jasper came out after me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a smoke," I groaned. "I'm going to go buy a pack."

"Emmett, it's been two and a half years. Don't start that habit again."

"It's just one, Jazz. It's not going to be anything bad."

"That's what you said the first time."

"Who does that to someone?" I asked.

"What?" he said confused.

"Who goes and shoots and innocent person? Bella has never hurt a fly!"

"He's messed up, Emmett. But she's going to be okay and this isn't going to happen again."

"You don't know that." I walked back into the hospital and hoped for good news.

RenPOV

I sat at home with Nessie in my arms and remembered when Bella was her age.

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" Bella laughed as she danced up to Charlie and me. _

_ "Yeah, B?" Charlie smiled._

_ "I found a ladybug!" she said as she held out her hand that was in a fist. She uncurled her fingers and a small red ladybug sat in her palm._

_ "Let it fly away, baby," I said. Bella held her hand up in the air and the ladybug flew away._

"Aunt Renee, don't cry!" Nessie asked as she looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"Sweetie, Aunt Renee's a little sad right now."

"Bella is taking me to the beach," she said as she played with my wedding ring from when Charlie and I were married that I wore on a chain around my neck.

"Bella is sleeping sweetie," I whispered.

"When she wakes up. Her and Edward."

"Nessie, I don't know when Bella is waking up." How do you tell a three year old that her cousin might not wake up?

CharPOV

I went down to the station where Phil and James were being guarded 24/7. I went over to their cell and looked at Phil.

"You better hope she wakes up, you son of a bitch!" I said angrily.

"Save your anger for someone who cares, Charlie," Phil sighed.

"You deserve my anger. That's the only thing you deserve! She never did anything to you!"

"She took up Renee's time! No matter what Bella always came first. So I would knock her around a little. Renee found out and kicked me out. This is her own fault, Charlie."

"I will make sure that you stay locked up for the rest of your God damned life!" I threatened.

"I'll get out one way or another," Phil shrugged. I grumbled to myself as I walked out of the jail.

JPOV

Everyone was freaking out. Well, I was too, but I kept it to myself. I tried to keep everyone sane. Alice and Rose were the worst. They did nothing but cry and talk like Bella died. I was about to crack. She isn't dead; we shouldn't talk about her like she is.

CarlPOV

Bella came into the hospital bleeding and unconscious. I rushed her into an OR and started working. Edward said she was shot and I found two bullet wounds on her back. We laid her on her stomach and gave her an anesthetic and we started surgery.

"Already everyone. It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun," I smiled before removing the first bullet easily. The second bullet was close to her heart, dangerously close.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"What is it Dr. Cullen?" an intern, named Irina, asked.

"This bullet is dangerously close to her heart." I started working on the final bullet when the monitor started beeping out of control.

"Her blood pressure is dropping," Irina stated quickly.

"Turn her over," I said as we lifted her and flipped her on her back. I started doing compressions and when I stopped her heart monitor read no movement. "Shit. You can't do this, Bella," I said to her. "Paddles," I sighed. I charged them and shocked her. Nothing. I shocked her again. Again, nothing. I kept shocking her for about ten minutes. "Bella, you can't leave him. Think about Edward," I said. I shocked her one more time.

"She's gone, Dr. Cullen," Irina said sadly.

"No, I can still save her," I said as I shocked her again. Finally I got a heartbeat. I retrieved the last bullet from her back before stitching her up. When I finished the stitching I heard the monitor start beeping uncontrollably again.

"Shit, Bella," I said. "Paddles." I shocked her a few more times before her heart started beating by itself. "She's comatose," I said sadly as I read some readings of her brain. "All of this put too much stress on her brain. How am I going to tell my son, Irina?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My son is in love with this girl, Bella," I said as I motioned to Bella lying on the bed.

"Just tell him straight. He's going to be upset either way."

"Thanks. Good job today," I nodded before walking out.

JakePOV

I got a call really early in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, Jake, it's Edward," he answered slowly.

Hey, man. What's up? You sound kind of off."

"Bella's in the hospital," he said with sorrow heavy in his voice.

"What? Is she okay?" I asked as I sat up in bed. I got out of bed as careful as I could so I didn't wake Leah.

"She's been shot, Jacob. She's in surgery right now but it isn't promising."

"I'll be down in the morning, just keep me updated," I sighed.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and I threw mine at the wall. First my mom and now Bella. Damn it!

"Jakey?" Leah called softly. She came out into the hall and saw me sitting against the wall on the floor. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella's been shot. She's in surgery but it isn't looking good," I said as tears escaped my eyes.

"Awe, baby," she said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. We should go down to the hospital in the morning. I know how much she means to you."

"First my mom and now her, Leah," I sighed.

"She'll be fine," she assured me.

"I hope you're right."

BPOV

I woke up the next morning without Edward and stretched. Jacob and Leah were sitting in the chairs in the room.

"Jake? Leah?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled. "How ya feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good. A little behind on current events, but good."

"Well, do you know the day?" he smiled.

"If you hand me Edward's phone I will."

"It's September twelfth."

"You're wedding is in three days! Oh my gosh! I need to be able to go!"

Edward walked into the room with a McDonald's bag and two McCafes.

"Oh, hello Jacob, Leah," he smiled as he came over to me. "I got you breakfast," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Carlisle is letting you go today, but you didn't hear it from me," Edward smiled and winked.

"Yes!" I grinned. "I can still stand up in your wedding!" Bella said happily. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward. Oh, you have visitors," Carlisle said as he turned to Jacob and Leah.

"Carlisle, that's Jacob, and that's Leah," I said and I pointed to them even though his back was turned to me.

"Hello," he smiled as he shook their hands. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I can make sure Bella is ready to leave," Carlisle said to Jake and Leah.

"That's fine. I'll see you in a few days, Bells," Jacob said.

"Bye guys," I smiled before they left.

"Alright, Bella, get up," Carlisle said. I got up out of bed and walked over to where Carlisle was standing. "Put your arms out, please," he said. I put my arms out in front of me. "Touch your toes," he directed. I did as he said and stood back up. "You can run that mile now," he winked.

"I'd rather not," I laughed.

"Alright, we can settle with you going home then."

"Sounds great," I smiled.

"Well, you're free to leave whenever you want."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I smiled. He left and I changed into my normal clothes. Edward took my hand.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile.

"I was born ready," I grinned. We walked out of the room where I had resided the past three weeks and out of the hospital. We drove to Edward's house where I am now staying and we were welcomed with a large banner saying WELCOME HOME BELLA! on it. Rose and Alice came over and hugged me.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," I said with a sheepish smile. I went upstairs with Edward close behind. We went into the bathroom and he immediately attacked me with his lips after closing the door. He picked me up and set me on the counter and started taking my shirt off. I lifted my arms up and he pulled it over my head. He ran his hands down my back before pulling away and stepping back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't do this," he said as he looked at the floor.

"Why?"

"You just got released from the hospital. You just woke up from a coma. You have two bullet wounds on your back that are still healing."

"Give me my shirt," I said as I held my hand out. He handed it to me and I put it on before walking out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I said as I walked out of the door. I walked down the street to my house and went inside. The furniture had tarps on it to protect it from dust and grime.

I went up to my bathroom and started the shower. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off and I got into the shower and sat down on the floor letting the water run over me and cried.

This isn't how this I imagined my coming home. I shouldn't be alone fully clothed in my shower crying. I should be in bed making love to Edward. He rejected me though.

I heard my front door shut and my breathing became erratic. I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"No one is going to hurt you," I chanted over and over to myself under my breath. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. "Hey, hey, calm down," Jasper said as he turned the water off. He helped me out of the shower and wrapped me in a towel. He sat me down on the toilet. "Look at me, Bella," he said as he cupped my face in his hands and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs lightly. I was looking straight ahead, my breathing still frantic. "Bella look at me, you're having a panic attack. Calm down, please," he said. Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed it.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, she's here. She's having a panic attack and I can't get her to calm down," he said without leaving eye contact with me. "I found her in her shower fully clothed and panicking. Okay, bye." He closed his phone and talked to me again.

"Edward's on his way. Calm down, Bells," he said as he rubbed my arms. I was shaking and not calming down at all. He picked me up off of the toilet and set me on the floor. He held me in his arms to try to control the shaking. "It's okay," he soothed.

"Jazz?" I heard Edward call.

"Bella's bathroom," he called back. I heard Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs. He came into the bathroom and came over to me.

"Hey, baby," he said as he knelt down and took me in his arms. Jasper got up and went over to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," he smiled as he walked out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I didn't answer him. I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't find the strength to move away from him. "I'm sorry about earlier. This whole thing has me freaked out. I don't want to hurt you. Please calm down," he said as he kissed my shoulder. We sat there for what seemed like hours before I calmed down. Edward ran his fingers through my hair as we sat there. I sniffled a little as I leaned against Edward's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Come on, let's get you some dry clothes," he said as he helped me up. I walked over to my drawer and grabbed out some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I changed into them and went over to Edward who was on my bed.

"Let's go home, love," Edward said as he took both of my hands in his.

"I am home, Edward," I said, my voice still faint.

"You aren't safe here, Bells."

"I am as safe here as I am at your house," I stated, my voice a little louder.

"So, what? You're going to live here yourself? Because Rosalie and Alice are both fully moved into my house."

"Yeah, basically."

"You've got to be kidding me Bella," he said sarcastically. "You were alone for ten minutes and you just had a panic attack! Do you really expect me to let you live alone?"

"I don't care if you let me live alone or not, you have no control over that! You're not my father," I said, my voice back to normal.

"Bella, please," he sighed. "I don't want to fight."

"And you think I do?" I asked. "I hate fighting with you. But it's kind of hard to not be mad when you reject me for something that I can't control."

"I'm sorry, Bella. This whole thing is freaking me out!"

"You said that earlier," I pointed out.

"Yeah but you were in the middle of a panic attack so I didn't know if you caught that or not. But I really am sorry," he apologized again. I sighed and straddled his lap.

"I am going to have these scars for the rest of my life," I whispered. "Get used to it." I leaned in and kissed him. He held onto my sides as he laid us down. He pulled my shirt above my head for the second time that day but this time he proceeded to remove my sweats after them. He took his shirt, pants and boxers off before removing the rest of my clothes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," I smiled. He kissed me as he slid himself into me.

XOXOXO

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing along my jaw line.

"Mm," I hummed. "Let me sleep."

"Leah is going to be here soon to pick you up so you guys can go get ready."

"She has to wait," I mumbled.

"Bella, she isn't going to wait. And you need to shower before you go. Come on, it's time to get up," he said with a smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't need a shower if you weren't so tempting," I smiled.

"So you're saying if I didn't have my amazing looks and my charming personality you wouldn't have sex with me?" he chuckled as he kissed my neck.

"Amazing looks? Charming personality? You don't have either of those and I still sleep with you," I laughed.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever," he laughed.

"I know, but you love me," I grinned.

"That I do. I love you so much," he said as he pecked my lips. "Now, get your sexy ass in that shower," he smiled. I groaned and got up. I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. I let the water run over my body and I washed my hair and conditioned it. I got out and dried myself off before putting on Edward's shirt some panties that were in the bathroom. When I walked out Edward groaned.

"You have no idea how hot you look," he said huskily.

"Hey, I just took a shower, none of that," I laughed. I went over to my closet and pulled out some stretchy shorts and a tube top. I changed and put my hair up.

No sooner did I finish getting ready did the doorbell ring. I grabbed my dress and we went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Bella!" Leah sang.

"Hey Leah," I smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Kay. Bye Edward," I said as I kissed him goodbye.

"Bye, love. I'll see you at the wedding. Have fun you two." Edward got into his Volvo and drove to his house. We got into Leah's car and drove to the hair dresser's. Leah had her hair put up with flower clips in it. I had mine partially up with curls. We went to the church after that to get ready. We got our dressed on and did our make-up. After that it was about time for the wedding to start.

"Bella, what if Jake isn't there?" Leah asked.

"Jake is there and he is waiting for you. If you would like I could have Edward send us a picture of Jake at the altar."

"Please," Leah said, not getting that I was joking. I pulled my phone out of my purse and texted Edward to send us a picture. He sent a picture of a nervous Jacob standing at the altar looking down the aisle.

"See, he's there."

"Thanks, Bells," she said as she let out a sigh of relief. There was a knock on the door that separated us from the wedding.

"Who is it?" Leah called.

"It's your father," her dad chimed.

"Oh, come in!" Her father came in and smiled when he saw Leah.

"You look gorgeous," he beamed. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled. We walked out to where the shut chapel doors were and I stood in front of them with the other bridesmaids and the maid of honor. The music started playing and the doors opened. We walked down the aisle and took our places in front of the altar. When we all stopped the doors closed again. The bridal music played and the doors opened. Leah walked down the aisle behind the flower girls and the ring bearer.

I stood there and listened to the ceremony before Jake and Leah sealed their commitment with a kiss. We walked down the aisle again and went to the reception. I met up with Edward and we got champagne.

"One drink after this," he smiled before he kissed me.

"I'm not driving."

"Bella, I'm serious." I rolled my eyes. I drank my champagne and we went to mingle.

"Hey, hey, everyone," the DJ said into the microphone. "This is the first dance of our newlyweds." He played a slow song and everyone paired up. Edward held out his hand and I took it with a smile. We started dancing to the slow rhythm of the music. Edward hummed the melody low in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and we danced.

"Alright," the DJ said after a few songs. Now time for the daddy-daughter dance and the mother-son dance." Girls paired up with their fathers and guys paired up with their mothers. Charlie was out of town with work and Edward was dancing with Esme. I went over to Jacob who was at the bar.

"Jake," I smiled. He smiled back lightly. "You want to dance?"

"You aren't my mother, Bells."

"I don't care. I don't want you standing here moping on your wedding night."

"Fine," he smiled. He led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing. The song was You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. After the song ended Edward led me out to a patio outside of the reception hall. We could still faintly hear the music.

"Having fun?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"That was nice of you to dance with Jake during the mother-son dance." I shrugged.

"Charlie wasn't here so I danced with him," I smiled. Edward came over to me and leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled away he got down on one knee. He took my left hand in his and I was speechless.

"Bella, from the first day I saw you I knew that you were the one. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was your choice to keep me though. It's your choice for me to be in your future. I want to spend every second of every day with you. I want to grow old and die with you. Will you marry me?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it. There was a ring with a simple silver band and one large diamond with two smaller ones next to it.

"Yes, of course," I smiled. He stood up and lifted me up before kissing me. I bent my legs as he spun me around. He kissed me lovingly and poured his emotions into the kiss. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he smiled. He placed the ring on my left ring finger but I moved it to my right one. "Why did you do that?" he asked, upset.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It's only for tonight. Tonight is about Jacob and Leah. I'll move it back tomorrow," I said before I kissed him lightly.

"Alright," he smiled. We walked into the hall again and stayed throughout the rest of the reception. After the reception we went back to my house and up to my room. I slipped my dress off and changed out of my thong and strapless bra into panties and a sports bra before putting on basketball shorts. Edward took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. I crawled into bed and Edward crawled in next to me. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my lovely fiancé," he smiled.

"Night," I mumbled against his shoulder.

_The music played and the doors opened. Everyone stood up in the pews and looked at me. I looked down at my attire and I was in a strapless white wedding gown._

_ "Bella, are you okay?" Charlie whispered in my ear. He was on my right hooking his arm with mine. We started walking down the aisle and we stopped in front of the altar where Edward waited. He came down and took my hand. We walked up to the altar and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were standing on either side of it._

_ "Do you, Bella take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked._

_ "I do," I said._

_ "And do you, Edward, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_ "I do," he smiled at me._

_ "If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_ "I object!" I heard someone call from the doors. I looked over at them and saw Phil and James. They held up guns and Edward came in front of me. I heard two gunshots and Edward fell to the ground before Phil and James were taken away by Charlie and Jacob in handcuffs._

_ "Edward!" I cried. _

_ "I love you," he smiled before the light dimmed from his eyes._

_ "Edward! No! I love you! Edward, wake up! Please! Don't leave me!"_

"Bella, baby wake up!" I heard Edward say as he rubbed my shoulder. I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. Edward was leaning over me with a worried expression.

"Oh my God," I said with relief. I sat up and hugged him. He held me tightly to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"We were getting married and you were…James and Phil…," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's okay, baby," he said as he kissed my cheek. "No one is going to hurt you or me." Edward laid us down and rubbed my arm soothingly. I fell asleep quickly after that.

"Bella," Edward groaned.

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"Your phone is going off." I realized that Alice's ringtone was going off. I reached over Edward and grabbed my phone.

"What, Alice?" I grumbled.

"We're going to hang out today!" Alice sang happily.

"When?"

"Well, I'm on my way to get you!"

"Ugh, fine. Where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," she giggled. "Get your ass out of bed and get a move on!" I hung up the phone and let it fall to the floor.

"Where are you guys going?"

"The mall," I groaned.

"Let's get up," he smiled.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" I laughed.

"No, I love you," he laughed.

"I love you too," I grinned. I got up out of bed and changed my clothes I put my ring on my left finger and stared at it with a huge smile for a few moments. Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Alice pounded on my bedroom door. I'm opening the door in five seconds!" she called. Edward pulled my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. He put a finger up to his lips to signal for me to stay quiet.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "Bella?" she called, sounding confused. She came to the bathroom and looked in. "What the hell, you guys?" she laughed.

"Damn, you found us," I groaned. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"What is that on your finger?" Alice shrieked.

"Oh, this?" I said as I held up my hand.

"Yes that! Edward, did you?" she asked as she looked at him. He grinned. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "You're engaged!" She came over to me and hugged me.

"I know," I smiled.

"Right, well, let's go," she grinned. We walked out to her Porsche and Rose was in there waiting.

"Rose! Guess what!" Alice squealed.

"Alice! I'll tell her!" I said.

"What are you telling me?" Rose asked. I held my hand out and she screamed. "You're engaged!" she yelled happily. "When and how?" she asked.

"Last night at the wedding. We went out onto the patio and we talked and he kissed me and then got down on one knee."

"Awe!" Alice and Rose cooed.

"When are you and Jasper getting married?" I asked.

"This winter," she smiled.

"Have you found a dress?"

"No, that's why we're going. Rose is my maid of honor, you are my bridesmaid."

"What are your colors?"

"Well, you, Bella, are going to wear a dark green. You, Rose, are going to wear a lighter green but not mint green, I hate that shade." I let out a small laugh at Alice's pickiness. We got to the mall and got out of the car and walked inside. Alice and Rose pulled me into the bridal store and threw different dresses at me to try on.

"Why am I the only one trying on dresses, Al? This if for your wedding."

"Well, I am going to try on dresses after we find your dress and Rose looks good in anything so we are just looking for you."

"Gee, thanks Al," I muttered.

"Bella, I didn't mean that offensively and you know it! It's just an observation and makes shopping for you more fun. Like a scavenger hunt," she smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I went into a fitting room and tried on the first dress. It was spaghetti strapped and under the bust the fabric flowed from the middle of the dress. I walked out and Alice scrunched her nose.

"That makes you look like you have an eating disorder," she noted. I walked back into the fitting room and tried on the next one. This one was simple with a rounded neckline and a sash at the waist. I walked out and Alice pursed her lips.

"That one makes you look like you have no curves," she complained. I sighed and went back into the fitting room. This dress was halter strapped with a scrunched torso and some extra fabric off to the side. I walked out and Alice smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect!" she said as she clapped her hands together. I went back into the fitting room and changed into my normal clothes. We put the dress on a rack so that no one would take it. We went to go find Alice's dress. She picked out three dresses she liked.

The first dress she tried on was like a Cinderella dress, only white. It was strapless and after the torso it poofed out. She walked out and Rose and I looked at each other before shaking our heads.

The next dress that she came out in a dress that was full white except for a strip at the top and a corset-style tie going down the back and stopping about two inches above the waist. The bottom had a pick-up style so it looked scrunched at some places.

"I like that one," I said and Rose agreed. "Just try on the other one so we can make sure that this is the one that you want."

"Okay," she said as she walked back into the fitting room.

She came out in another dress shortly after. This dress had a silvery beaded embroidery on the torso and flowed down to the floor. As it neared the end of the dress it had a pick-up style to it with embroidery in some places.

"I like this one better," Rose said. I nodded my head.

"It's settled then. This is my dress," she said as she turned to get a view of the dress from all angles. This dress fit her perfectly.

"Alright," Rose said as we bought the dresses. "After this, do you two want to go home?"

"Sure," Alice said as she handed the dress to the cashier so that he could put it on layaway. We walked out to Alice's Porsche and she drove me back to my house.

"Are you sure that you and Edward want to stay at our old house?" Rose asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And if we feel like we want to stay with you guys we can always move over there." Edward's belongings had accumulated over at my house the past few days.

"Okay, well, we'll talk to you later. Bye, Bells," Alice said.

"Bye guys." I got out of the car and walked into the house with my dress.

"Edward?" I called out. No answer. "Edward? I know you're here. Your Volvo is in the driveway." He didn't answer. "Edward, where are you?" I called out. I walked upstairs and searched the rooms. I got to my room and saw that it looked like a tornado had come through. My lamp was on the floor, smashed. The bedside table was flipped; the chair was on the other side of the room than normal. All of my belongings were pushed off of my desk. The sheets on my bed were pulled to one side, flowing down to the floor. I crawled on the bed and hesitantly looked at the ground by the side of my bed.

I saw Edward on the ground passed out. He had a black eye, a fat and split lip and dried blood from his nose.

"Edward!" I cried. I got down on the floor so that I was kneeling over him. "Edward, wake up," I said frantically. I rubbed his cheek that wasn't bloody. I got up and ran into my bathroom. I grabbed a rag and wet it down before going out to Edward. I cleaned off his bloody cheek and lips. I pressed it against his forehead in an attempt to wake him up.

"Edward, baby, wake up," I whispered. "Please."

EPOV

Bella left to go shopping with Alice so I made myself a bowl of popcorn and watched football.

About halfway through the game I walked upstairs to get my cell phone so that I could text Bella and see when she was coming home. When I got up there James was sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled.

"Ah, if it isn't Edward. Hello again," he smiled.

"Get out of this house and don't come back."

"Stop trying to act tough, Edward," James sighed.

"I said get out!" I yelled.

"Or what?" he grinned.

"Or I'll force you out."

"Enough with acting tough, Edward," James said again. "I don't like repeating myself," he said angrily. I walked over to him.

"Get up," I growled. James stood with a smart-ass grin on his face. "I will punch that grin off of your face James," I threatened.

"Go ahead and try," he said as he shoved me. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. He pushed me off of him and punched me in the eye. I pushed him off of me and stood up. He tackled me onto the bed and we fell off the other side, bringing the sheets down with us. I hit my head on the floor and I started feeling dizzy.

"Fuck you," I snarled as I punched him in the jaw. He punched my nose and I felt blood trickling out and down my cheek. He punched me in the jaw before I got him in the throat. He coughed uncontrollably as he punched me once more in the temple before I was out.

BPOV

He wasn't waking up. How do you wake someone up? Come on, Bella, think! Pinch him? No, that's to test if you're dreaming. Shit!

"Edward, wake up!" I yelled as I lightly smacked his shoulder. "You can't do this to me, you asshole!"

"You don't have to call names," James' voice rang out. I got up and looked at him with fear. "Bella," he smiled.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Who is him?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. What the hell did you do to Edward?"

"Just taught him not to mess with me. He thinks he is tough when he is the exact opposite."

"Just go away, you've caused enough damage. You've tortured him enough. Just please," I pleaded.

"Why would I do that? I still have plenty of opportunities to make Edward miserable. I mean, your wedding is a great opportunity." I curled my fists. He started walking over to me and I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said.

"Dad, how did James get out?" I hissed.

"What?" he roared. "Damn it! I can't trust anyone these days!" he yelled.

"Stop freaking out. Just come to my house. He's here. Hurry," I whispered before closing the phone. I went out to James.

"Get out," I said calmly.

"No," he said in the same tone.

"I said get out of my house!" I yelled.

"Make me," he smiled. "Oh, that's right, I could kill you if I wanted so you won't touch me." I heard a car door shut and I ran out of my room and down the stairs with James close behind. I ran outside and my dad had his gun raised. James stopped when he got outside and sighed. He put his hands up and Charlie came to handcuff him.

"This isn't the last time you'll see or hear from me, Isabella," James growled. Charlie put him in the back of the cruiser and he took off with a nod.

I ran back up the stairs towards my room.

"Edward," I whispered shakily. "Edward, please wake up." He groaned a little. "Edward!" I gasped. He opened his eyes slowly. He brought his hand up to his nose and looked at it to see if there was blood. He looked up at me and probably saw my scared expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," I said softly. "What happened to you?"

"James," he started and then he looked at me. "James! Is he here? Did you..?" he started but I put my finger up to his lips.

"Charlie just came and got him. It's fine now." Edward held me to him and he kissed my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, my nose is a little sore but I can deal," he sighed. We stood up and he saw my dress lying on the ground in the garment bag. "What's this?" he asked.

"My bridesmaid's dress. You can't see it yet," I said. I took it to my closet and hung it up. We started cleaning up my room. A few hours later we were finally finished. I went over to my bed and laid down.

"Tired?" Edward asked.

"You don't even know," I mumbled. Edward laid next to me and I rested my head on his chest. I was asleep moments later.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun and challenging writing all of these different points of views! I am going to write a chapter for Forget Me Not before I write another for this one. Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! I appreciate it! Your comments inspire me to write more! I will update as soon as possible!  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	14. Jeopardy

Living the Life

Chapter 14 – Jeopardy

EPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Bella's voice.

"Edward!" she cried out in her sleep. I sat up and leaned over her before attempting to wake her up.

"Bella, baby, wake up," I said as I softly shook her shoulder.

"No! Don't hurt him! Edward!" she screamed.

"Bella! I'm okay, no one's hurting me!" I called out. I shook her shoulder a little harder and called her name over and over.

This happens often. Bella has her good nights, and her bad nights. This happens to be a bad night.

Bella finally opened her eyes and looked at me frantically. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as she sat up and gripped onto me. I held her firmly in my arms.

"Nobody's hurting me," I whispered into her shoulder.

"It was horrible, Edward," she sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know. What happened in it?"

"It was just blackness and I was walking around. I heard James' laughter and then I saw you and him. He had a gun and you were just standing there."

"James is in jail. He's staying there for a long time," I assured her as I rocked her in my arms.

"But he's still fucking here, Edward! He's made me so messed up! I'm bitchy all the time! I'm having nightmares! He's getting to me mentally even if he isn't physically here!" she yelled angrily. She pushed away from me and stood up, crossing her arms and looking away from me. This, much to my dislike, also happens a lot.

I sighed and sat on her bed and just watched her. I quickly learned last time I tried to walk up to her that if I ever wanted her to calm down that I shouldn't go over to her.

"Bella, come here," I pleaded. She stood adamant where she was. "Maybe you should talk to someone. A professional," I said hesitantly. She looked at me like I asked her to kill herself.

"You've got to be kidding me! Not this bullshit again! First Rose, now you!" she groaned.

"You're having nightmares almost every night. I hate seeing you like this!"

"Give me some time! I'm not going to get over this quickly, Edward. It took me years to get over the abuse I went through with Phil the first time. And that wasn't even close to what's happening now."

"I understand that, Bella. Really, I do. I'm not trying to upset you either. I just want you to get better."

"You're not doing a very good job," she muttered.

"Bella, come lie down," I sighed. "Alice and Jasper's engagement party is today. It's nearly four. Just come sleep for a little while longer."

"I'm sleeping on the couch," she said as she walked out. I groaned and got up to go after her. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her into our room with her protesting.

"God damn it, Edward! Put me down!" she screamed. I set her on the bed and when she went to get up I pinned her down and kneeled over her so that we were face to face.

"Just lie down and go to sleep. If you don't want to be in the same room as me, fine. I've got the couch. This was your room first. Just get some damned sleep," I said angrily before I got up. I wasn't necessarily angry at her; I just didn't like this situation we were always in. She gave up with an angry sigh. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer and went into the living room. I turned the TV on so that I could just barely hear it. I sipped my beer as I watched MTV's Cribs.

There was no way I was falling back asleep. I watched an array of different shows and movies while I waited for Bella to wake up again. She came downstairs around eight and didn't look at me as she went into the kitchen. I heard her making coffee. Minutes later she came out and sat across the room from me with a mug off coffee. She finished her coffee and got up. She put her mug in the kitchen before going up to our room.

She came back down dressed and with shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"_Your_ house," she said, still angry. "I'm getting ready over there." She hadn't called it my house in a while since we both pretty much moved over here. Was she kicking me out? About ten minutes after she left I got up, changed into dress pants and a button up green dress shirt and left too. I got to my house and went over to the living room where the guys were.

"Bella is pissed, man. What did you do this time?" Emmett asked.

"I suggested her talking to a professional," I grumbled. "I think she kicked me out."

"You're kidding!" Jasper said surprised.

"Not at all," I frowned. "I asked her where she was going when she was about to leave to come here and she said 'your house' with an emphasis on 'your'."

"You guys seem to be fighting more and more," Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. James is jeopardizing our relationship. And he's not even fucking here! He's in a jail cell guarded twenty-four-seven and he's ruining our relationship. Fuck, sometimes I wish that Bella would have killed him," I said angrily.

"Edward, don't say shit like that," Emmett said. "Just calm down. It'll all work out in the end."

"You better be right," I sighed.

BPOV

I walked to Alice's house thinking about how big of a bitch I was being. I was about to turn back but I didn't need to apologize. Edward wanted me to fucking see a psychiatrist. I groaned before I knocked on the door. Emmett answered cheerfully and I pushed past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward fucking Cullen is what's wrong," I seethed. I walked right up to Alice's room and slammed the door.

Alice and Rose looked up at me and quickly came over and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"We got into a fight," I groaned. "Again." I explained to them what happened between Edward and me within the past few hours.

"Did you kick him out?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I'm angry with him but I don't want to end our relationship. I still love him. Nothing's going to change that. Not even a stupid dispute."

"You guys seem to be fighting a lot lately," Alice said. I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Well, everything with work out," Rose said. I gave a small smile. The three of us went into Alice's bathroom and started getting ready. Alice agreed to let me do my own hair and make-up this time. I made my make-up look natural, bringing out my eye color. After I finished applying foundation to make my skin look a little tanner I started on my hair. I crimped it and brushed it out lightly so that it wasn't so profound.

"Son of a bitch," Rose growled.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I burned my forehead," she groaned as she put the curling iron down with more force than necessary.

"Put a damp washcloth on it before you get a bump," I said. Rose wet a washcloth and pressed it lightly to her forehead and winced.

"Beauty hurts," Alice joked. Alice straightened her hair and put some volume conditioner in it. After we finished out hair and make-up we went out to her room and changed into our dresses. Alice was wearing a strapless green dress that stopped at her knees. Right under the bust looked like the material was wrapped around a few times before flowing down.

Rose wore a deep red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It was halter topped and the neckline went down to the valley between her breasts before it stopped. The bottom had the accordion affect. This dress made her legs look like they went on forever.

My dress was blue and strapless and stopped right above my knees. The chest had stitched embroidery in shapes of diamonds and circles. From the chest it flowed down loosely. In the middle the fabric was tied in a drooping bow and excess fabric flowed down.

Once we were done we started heading downstairs. I slowly made my way to grab my handbag that matched my dress and then went to put on my flats. I sighed and joined them reluctantly. We made our way down the stairs and were met by the guys. I kept my distance from Edward, still not overly happy with him. He didn't even bother looking at me.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice squealed. We all walked out and headed to the banquet hall that the party was being held at. Edward tried putting his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off. He grabbed my arm gently and stopped me from walking. Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"We'll catch up with you," Edward said.

"No, I'm going," I said as I started walking towards the others.

"Bella, stop," Edward said sternly. "Go on guys, we'll meet you there." They started walking off and Alice and Rose gave me a sympathetic look before they walked off. "What is with you today?" he asked as soon as everyone was out of hearing range.

"What is with me?" I asked sarcastically and scoffed. "You want me to fucking go see some shrink!"

"I'm worried about you, Bella! You're having nightmares almost every night and we're fighting more and more! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Of course I'm having nightmares, Edward! Give me one reason why I shouldn't! The way we're fighting isn't helping either," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Bella, there's something going on in that head of yours that shouldn't be happening! You need help!"

"I don't need help from a professional! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Bella, look at you!" he said.

"God, I can't even look at you right now!" I groaned. I started walking again.

"You won't have to. I'll be out by tomorrow morning, no need to worry," he called after me. I stopped in my tracks and whirled around.

"You bastard! You're breaking up with me?" I yelled. He looked at me confused. I fumbled with the ring before I got it off of my finger. "Fine, take this then," I said as I gave him the ring before walking off with tears streaming out of my eyes. Edward just stood there watching me walk off. I made sure that my tears were stopped by the time I got to the party. I plastered a smile on my face and walked inside.

Alice and Rose came over to me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I shrugged. "What happened?" I held up my left hand and they gasped before hugging me again.

"I need tequila," I said. We went over to the bar and got a round of shots for the three of us. "Cheers," I said before we tapped our glasses together and taking our shots. I saw my parents come over and I smiled at them.

"Hey, Bella! You aren't driving home, right?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm walking," I smiled.

"Good, wouldn't want to arrest my own daughter," he chuckled. I smiled and took another shot. My mom hugged me and then held my hands as she gave me the once over.

"You look beautiful, dear," she smiled. I didn't feel beautiful. I felt like I was going to break. My heart was shattering slowly as realization sank in that I no longer had a fiancé.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's at home with our neighbor. She would have gotten bored here anyways." I nodded.

"Excuse me," I said as I went to the bathroom. I went into a stall and started crying. I choked my sobs back so I wasn't too loud. He had to choose tonight of all nights to rip my heart out. We had a fight but I didn't want to break up. I love him more than I ever thought I could. I finally stopped crying and went out to the mirror and dried my eyes. I pulled make-up out of my hand bag and reapplied it. My eyes were still red and a little puffy but you could barely tell that I was crying.

I exited the bathroom and went over to Alice and Rose. Alice handed me a shot and I smiled. I drank it and then put the glass on the table.

"How are ya holding up?" Rose asked.

"How would you be holding up if Emmett broke up with you?" I asked.

"Not good at all," she said.

"That's an understatement for how I feel."

"Excuse me ladies," Alice said with a grin.

Alice went over to Jasper and Emmett came to join Rose and me.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Best part of my day so far."

"That's only because she's got alcohol," Rose laughed. I shrugged with a small smile.

"Look who's here," Rose said as she pointed towards the door. Edward was looking around. Searching. He spotted me and started walking towards me. I got up and went out the back of the banquet hall and was surrounded by trees. Edward came out after me and came over to me.

I wiped some tears that managed to escape away and looked away from him.

"Look at me please," he said softly. I shook my head so he gently pulled my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I shifted my eyes to the ground and didn't say anything.

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried that whatever is going on in that beautiful head of yours is serious."

"So you break up with me? That only makes it worse," I grumbled.

"I thought you kicked me out earlier. I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Have you not realized that I can't live without you?" I whispered.

"Could you find it in your heart to take me back?" he asked as he held up the ring. I held my left hand out as he put the ring on my fourth finger again. "I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too. I always feel like my heart is breaking afterwards."

"I love you," he whispered as he lifted me up in his arms.

"I love you too," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He set me down and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away we walked into the engagement party hand in hand.

"When are we telling your parents?" he whispered in my ear as they came over.

"I guess now," I whispered.

"Hey Edward!" my mom said as she came over and hugged him. "I was wondering what happened to you when Bella was alone a little while ago."

"Hey, Renee. Sorry, I was running late," he smiled. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and I held his hand in my left one.

"Bella, you seem to be wearing a ring on a very important finger," my mom pointed out. I blushed.

"Edward and I are engaged," I smiled.

"You weren't engaged ten minutes ago!"

"I've been engaged for a few weeks. We got in a fight a little earlier and temporarily called it off but we settled it," I explained.

"My baby is engaged!" she squealed. She hugged me tight before checking out the ring.

"Congrats you two," Charlie smiled.

"Thanks," we said. We went over to where our friends were and Alice and Rose smiled when they saw our entwined hands.

"Edward," Emmett said. He leaned and whispered something in Edward's ear.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Let's do it!" Emmett cheered.

"I'll be right back," Edward told me before he kissed my cheek and walked off leaving me with Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

"What are they doing?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue," I shrugged. Edward and Emmett got up on a stage and Edward was chuckling under his breath.

"Hey, hey, everyone!" Emmett said.

"Okay," Edward started. "So, this song is dedicated to Jasper and Alice. According to Emmett," he said but Emmett cut him off.

"Woah, woah, I've got this part. We all know how Alice can be. Hyper, peppy, basically a pixie, sorry Al," Emmett smiled at her. "So as their marriage goes on they'll start to lose their loving feeling and this song will come to their mind," Emmett chuckled. The music to Loving Feeling by the Righteous Brothers came on and everyone started laughing. Edward started singing the first verse.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it."

Emmett chimed in with a soft "baby" before Edward finished with the last lien of the verse.

"But baby, baby I know it..." Emmett and Edward both sang the chorus.

"You've lost that lovin' feeling, whoa, that lovin' feeling, you've lost that lovin' feeling, now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh." Emmett sang the next verse.

"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you. And now you're starting to criticize little things I do. It makes me just feel like crying."

Edward was the one who did the "baby" this time before Emmett finished the verse with "'Cause baby, something in you is dying." They both sang the chorus again.

"You lost that lovin' feeling, whoa, that lovin' feeling, you've lost that lovin' feeling, now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah" They both took turns singing the next few lines.

Edward: "Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you."

Emmett: "If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah."

Edward: "We had a love...a love...a love you don't find every day."

Emmett: "So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away." Edward sang the next verse and Emmett repeated everything he said. **(In parentheses)**

"Baby (baby), baby (baby), I beg of you please...please, I need your love (I need your love), I need your love (I need your love), so bring it on back (So bring it on back), bring it on back (so bring it on back)." Then they both finished the song with the chorus.

"Bring back that lovin' feeling, whoa, that lovin' feeling. Bring back that lovin' feeling, 'cause it's gone...gone...gone, and I can't go on, noooo…Bring back that lovin' feeling, whoa, that lovin' feeling. Bring back that lovin' feeling, 'cause it's gone...gone..."

Everyone started clapping and the guys came down to us.

"You guys are assholes," Alice laughed. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are," we all said.

"Fuck you guys," she muttered and we laughed. Emmett's parents came over to us.

"Jasper, is this your fiancé?" Mrs. McCarty asked.

"Yes, ma'am she is," Jasper smiled proudly. Mr. and Mrs. McCarty turned to face Emmett.

"Hey baby boy!" she grinned as she hugged Emmett.

"Hey ma," he said.

"Who's this?" Mr. McCarty asked.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rosie, these are my parents, Ellen and Frank McCarty."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rose said as she shook their hands. They smiled at Rose.

"Eddie boy!" Ellen smiled as she hugged him.

"Ellen!" he whined as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Edward," Frank said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Ellen, Frank, this is my fiancé, Bella," he introduced. They said hello to me before they turned and walked off to go mingle.

"Come here, love," Edward said as he towed me towards his parents.

"Hello Bella," Esme said as she hugged me.

"Hey Esme," I smiled.

"Hey Bells!" Carlisle said and hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Carlisle, I'm feeling great."

"Mom, dad," Edward said, drawing their attention. They looked up at him. "Bella and I are engaged." Esme's eyes doubled in size as she looked at my hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed as she hugged Edward and then me.

"Congratulations, son," Carlisle said as he gave Edward a manly hug.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Edward asked as his parents walked away.

"More than you know," I smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started walking back to our house. On the way back we stopped at an ice cream shop and went inside. Edward and I split an order of mint chocolate chip as we sat in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes we heard a woman cry in pain. We got up and saw some employees start coming over to see what was wrong. I saw a pregnant woman clutching her stomach.

"Edward, I think she's in labor," I whispered. Edward pushed through the crowd of employees and got to the woman. He helped her up out of the booth and helped her sit on the floor.

"Alright, I need some of the gloves you guys use, and some newspaper." An employee quickly walked away.

"Back up and give the woman some space," I said. I went over and sat next to her and held her hand. "What's your name?"

"Martha," she groaned in pain as another contraction hit.

"Martha, how long have these contractions been going on?" Edward asked.

"I thought they were just cramps. They've been happening all day and they just got worse."

"Did you know that your water has broken?"

"What? No," she gasped. "I'm two weeks early!" The employee brought over some latex gloves and Edward put them on. They then handed him some newspapers.

"Is it okay if I examine you?" he asked. She nodded. Edward took off Martha's panties under her skirt. "Everyone, just back off and go do something else. Close the shop and call an ambulance," Edward ordered. Everyone dispersed and Edward lifted Martha's skirt enough so that he could see. "This is going to hurt a bit," he said before he inserted two fingers into her vagina. She whimpered in pain and I lightly squeezed her hand.

"Edward, can I talk to you real quick? It'll take like one second," I said. He looked at me with an expression that said _are you kidding me?_ but I gave him a look saying I was serious.

He sighed and got up and followed me away from Martha a little ways.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Bella, I have one semester left of college. I've already been through the pregnancy portion. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine," I sighed. We went back over to Martha and Edward sat down by her legs.

"Alright, Martha. On this next contraction I want you to push. Okay?" he asked. She nodded. She started pushing when she got her next contraction and Edward worked the baby out with a few of her pushes. She squeezed my hand as she pushed. Finally, the baby came out and Edward tied off the umbilical cord and cut it.

"Congratulations, Martha. You have a son," Edward smiled. Martha smiled and Edward cleaned the baby off with a towel that an employee handed him before handing the baby to Martha.

"Thank you, Dr…"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," he smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," Martha smiled. "Philip Edward Marshall," she murmured to her son. Edward's eyes lit up when he heard the name. When the ambulance arrived we got Martha and Philip loaded up and then we decided to head home. Edward took a quick shower before joining me in bed.

"Edward?" I said as he cuddled close to me.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to have a baby."

"Right now?" he asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"Well, not right now. When we get married. Can you think about it, please?"

"I'll think about it," he smiled as he kissed me softly. I smiled contently as I leaned my head on his chest. After a while, Edward drifted to sleep. I laid there for a while, not wanting to sleep. I finally got up and started pacing the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up.

"Nothing, just stretching my legs."

"Come sleep, love."

"I don't want to."

"Come here," he said as he held his arms open. I crawled onto the bed next to Edward and laid in his arms. "Why don't you want to sleep?"

"I'll have a nightmare then I'll turn into Bitch Bella again."

"You're not a bitch, love," he sighed. "Let's try something," he mused as he got up. He went over to my CD player and put in a CD. He turned it on and Debussy's composures played softly. "This always helped me when I was younger after my mom died. I used to have nightmares and Esme would always put this on." Edward laid back down next to me and held me in his arms.

The next morning I woke up with Edward still sleeping. I crawled out of his arms and went downstairs to make some coffee. I sat down at the table and slowly sipped it. There was a pounding on my door and I jumped. _It's not James. It's not Phil. _I kept chanting in my head as I walked over to the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw Alice. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" I scolded.

"Sorry," she laughed. She came inside and sat at the table. I went over to my coffee and started drinking it again.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"It was great. I was told by Jasper's parents that we need to have lots of babies," she laughed.

"Oh! Speaking of babies," I mused. "Edward delivered a baby last night."

"You're shitting me!"

"No, not at all! We were in an ice cream parlor and a woman went into labor. He just like reacted like he was an actual doctor."

"That hurts Bells," Edward chuckled from behind me. I jumped and he laughed a little. "I only have a year left of college. Speaking of which, I start classes again tomorrow."

"Boo," I pouted. "I'm not finishing college. I'm just going to write."

"You sure?" he asked. He came over and pulled out the chair next to me. He turned it and sat in it so that his chest was leaning against the back.

"Yes sir I am," I smiled.

"So," Alice said. "We need to get your wedding started," she said and I choked on my coffee. After a minute of a coughing fit I looked at her.

"What?" I said.

"We need to start planning your wedding."

"Why?"

"Well, when do you want to have it?"

"I need to talk about it with Edward first."

"Not the fall or the winter, please," he muttered.

"Alright. How about July?" I asked.

"Perfect," he smiled.

"July," I said as I turned to Alice.

"Damn, we need to do a lot!"

"What about your wedding which is, let's see, December fifth?"

"Bella, stop worrying. I have it all under control. The worrying is the maid of honor's job. Now, who is your maid of honor?"

"Jasper's my best man," Edward noted and I laughed.

"Alice, do you want to be my maid of honor?" I smiled.

"I would love to!" she squealed.

"Great," I smiled.

"Colors?" she asked as she got up and got a pad of paper. She labeled the top _Edward and Bella's big hitch_.

"Is blue okay?" I asked Edward.

"Blue is great," he smiled.

"Blue it is," Alice said as she jotted it down.

"What is the song you guys are going to dance to?" I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"Skip." Alice sighed, obviously displeased with our lack of knowing.

"Daddy-daughter dance song?"

"Either Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle or Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion."

"Bob Carlisle," Alice said as she jotted it down.

"Mother-son dance song?"

"Not having one," Edward muttered.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because we're not having one," he said.

"I think it would be nice for you and Esme to dance," I suggested.

"She isn't my mother though."

"Now that's not fair to Esme, Edward," I said.

"We'll talk about this later," he said frustrated.

"O-kay," Alice said awkwardly. "Flavor of cake?"

"What flavor do you want, Edward?"

"I don't care," he muttered, sounding bored.

"Red velvet," I sighed.

"How many guests?" Alice asked.

"Edward?" I turned to him.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he sighed.

"We'll come back to this later," Alice said. "Let's go look at dresses, Bells."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll meet you outside." Alice went out to her Porsche and I turned to Edward. "Don't tell me you don't have a clue what I'm talking about because you do. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can't you just respect that I don't want to have a mother-son dance?" he asked.

"Just because Esme isn't your biological mother doesn't mean that you can't have a mother-son dance!"

"You're missing the point!" he said angrily.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later," I said as I walked out. I went out to Alice's car and got into the passenger's side. Alice started driving without talking. After a few minutes Alice broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "He's just aggravating me." We got to a bridal store and walked in.

"Hi, ladies," a woman smiled. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt and a pencil skirt. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore black square framed glasses. "My name is Adrianne. How can I help you today?"

"Hey, Adrianne," I smiled. "I'm Bella. I was kind of hoping I could look at wedding dresses."

"Sure! Right this way," she said as she lead us to racks upon racks of dresses. Alice and I searched for hours and finally I picked out a few that I liked. We went to the dressing room and I tried the first one on.

This dress had embroidery on the side with a small pick up touch to the skirt. It was an elegant one-shoulder dress. I came out and the train slid on the floor. Alice scrunched her nose.

"That makes you look, I don't know, bloated," she said. I sighed and went back into the dressing room. "Rose is on her way," Alice called.

"Okay," I called back. I put on the next dress and went out.

This dress was strapless with asymmetric ruffles going down the skirt. Alice's eyes lit up.

"This screams 'I'm gorgeous and romantic.' So you," Alice said.

"Bella! that dress looks perfect on you!" Rose squealed as she walked over to us. I grinned and looked at myself in the mirror. Alice brought over a flowery hair piece. Alice pinned back a small strand of hair back with it.

"This is you," Alice said.

"I'm afraid to buy a dress," I said softly as I looked at the ground.

"What? Why?" she asked. I sighed and sat down on the platform in front of the mirror.

"You've seen how Edward and I are acting these past few weeks!" I said loudly and Rose came over.

"Bella, you guys are just going through a rough patch! You two are madly in love, you'll be fine!"

"You don't know that though! We almost broke off our engagement yesterday!" I said. "If I buy this dress and things go bad for us…" I said not being able to finish the sentence.

"Bella, don't talk like that," Rose said. "You guys are going to be fine."

"Again, you don't know that. We're in a fight right now as it is," I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Edward is being frustrating about the wedding. He doesn't want a mother-son dance because Esme isn't his real mother," I explained.

"I don't know what to tell ya, sweetie. You both are so stubborn." I sighed and got up.

"Are you really that convinced that it isn't going to work out between you two?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Ever since this whole James and Phil thing happened we haven't been the same."

"Buy the dress," Rose ordered. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I went into the dressing room and changed. I brought the dress out and took it up to the cashier.

"Did you find everything you need?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Would you like to put it on lay-away? You would only have to put a down-payment of half the dress price if you did so."

"Yeah, that would be great," I smiled. I paid for the down-payment and we left. They dropped me off at home and drove off again. I sighed and walked inside.

"Edward, I'm home," I called.

"Okay," he called back. I rolled my eyes and went over to where his voice came from. He was in the living room watching TV on the couch. I go over to the chair on the other side of the room and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them as I played with the bottom of my jeans. Edward ignored me and it was like I wasn't even there.

"Edward," I said. I didn't get a response. "Edward," I said with more fervor. He took a sip of some beer but didn't look my way. "Edward!" I said loudly. He still didn't look. "You are being such an asshole!" I yelled. I through a pillow at him and he still didn't look up. I groaned as I got up, grabbed a beer from the fridge and went outside. I opened the top of the bottle and took a swig. Tears started falling down my face. I finished my beer and threw the bottle. It smashed on the ground and I got up and went up to my room. I packed a bag and went downstairs.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked as he got up.

"Oh, so now you realize that I'm alive? Wow, I feel so blessed to know that Edward Fucking Cullen is actually paying attention to me!" I said sarcastically.

"Cut the shit, Bella," he said furiously.

"_Me _cut the shit? Seriously? Edward, you were just ignoring me!"

"This whole thing could have been totally avoided if you would have just dropped the mother-son dance ordeal when I said I didn't want one! You could have respected that it should be my decision because the dance is for my mother and me."

"You know, I seriously considered not buying my wedding dress because all of these fights are scaring me, Edward. I'm scared and I'm bitchy and I'm tired and I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you to have the dance," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. I crossed my arms over my chest and let a sob escape.

"Awe, shit, Bella," Edward sighed. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my arms as I cried. "I'm sorry, I was an ass."

"I hate feeling like this," I cried. "I love you, I do, it's just this is so difficult."

"Love isn't easy, Bella, and we have had so many obstacles that nothing should be able to tear us apart. But, every fight, every little dispute we've had is doing just that though." He let me go and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the couch. He sat down and I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"Did you buy the dress?" he asked softly.

"Half of it," I sighed.

"What?" he laughed.

"I put it on layaway. I just had to put a down-payment on it."

"I love you, there's nothing that is going to separate us. I promise," he said. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too," I said softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly. Our lips molded together with longing and passion. I shifted so that I was sitting up and straddling him. I pulled his upper lip in between mine and softly sucked. He sighed into the kiss and cupped my face in his hands. When he pulled away he kissed my lips one last time.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well, after we get married, you should stop taking the birth control if you want a chance at having a baby," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked, joy filling every fiber of my being.

"Yes, really. Did you actually think I would say no to having a little Edward?" he asked.

"What makes you so sure we're going to have a boy?" I laughed.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "Having a little girl would be nice too. Only if she's like Nessie," he laughed.

"Okay, babe," I laughed. _Why couldn't we be like this all the time?_

"Let's head up to bed," he said. I sighed.

"No fights tomorrow?" I asked.

"No fights," he smiled. We went up to our room, turned on Debussy and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	15. Wedding

Living the Life

Chapter 15 – Wedding

BPOV

The next few months went by quickly. Between getting ready for Edward's and my wedding and now Rose and Emmett's wedding, we were busy as hell. Edward and I had our normal fights, though not as often, and not as intense as when we almost broke off our engagement.

In three days I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. _And I can't wait._ The finishing details were falling into place quickly and the butterflies in my stomach were becoming prominent.

Edward's best man is Jasper and he has two groomsmen; Emmett and Jacob. Alice is my maid of honor and Rose and Leah were my bridesmaids.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my neck before kissing it. I groaned. "Wake up, love."

"Why should I?" I smiled.

"Because you have two very impatient friends waiting downstairs."

"Tell Beavis and Butthead to go away," I groaned.

"No, no, you have to get up. You have a bachelorette party to be a part of," he said. I opened my eyes to glare at him but my heart melted when I saw his smile.

"Why?"

"Because you can't have a bachelorette without a bride-to-be. And you, my incredibly beautiful fiancé, are playing the bride-to-be."

"I think that we should skip the whole bachelorette party thing," I sighed.

"Come on, babe," he said as he grabbed my hands and pulled me up. I groaned. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs while I slapped his back.

"Edward, put me down," I laughed. He set me down by Alice and Rose in the living room. It had bachelorette party decorations spewed around it. Streamers hung from the ceiling along with a banner. There were different wedding related games and foods and beverages.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Rose giggled as I took in my surroundings.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to dress you in what we brought and then…uh, Edward…leave," Alice said as she made a dismissal gesture with her hand.

"My house, Alice," he sighed.

"Technically, my house," I laughed.

"Jasper and Emmett are waiting for you at our house. They're taking you out for a bachelor party. We bought you something to wear. Now leave!" Alice said as she pointed towards the door.

"I need to talk to Edward alone for a second, alright?" I asked as I walked right with him to the door. They groaned but let me go. We walked outside and shut the door.

"What's up?" he asked, confused.

"Let's walk to the curb, Alice is probably listening," I said. I held his hand in mine as we walked off the porch and down to the curb.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm great," I smiled reassuringly. "I stopped taking my birth control as of last night."

"That's awesome, baby," he smiled as he lightly kissed my lips.

"Are you sure you're okay with us trying?" I asked.

"Bella, you've asked me this so many times within the past few months. Yes, I am more than okay with us trying. I want to have a child with you. I want to raise that child and have it go off to college. I want that child to marry the person it loves. I want that child, _our_ child to have children of their own. And I want to grow old with you while all of that happens." I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and leaned backwards so that my feet left the ground.

"I love you so much!" I squealed.

"I love you too. Now, go have fun at your bachelorette party," he smiled before kissing me. He set me back down and I went back inside to the girls.

"So what did you have to talk to Edward about?" Alice asked.

"If I wanted you to know then I would have told him in front of both of you, now wouldn't I?" I giggled. We went upstairs and Alice threw a black t-shirt that said _bride_ on it and a pair of jean shorts. I stripped out of my pajama shorts and camisole so that I was in my bra and panties. I looked at myself in my floor length mirror and tried to imagine my stomach with a baby in it. I placed my hands on my stomach and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Bella," Rose said as she clapped her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I shrugged.

"You're not…," she hedged.

"No, No! I'm not." _Not yet_, I thought with a smile.

"Oh my God, she totally is! Look at her smile! She is hiding it!" Alice squealed as she pointed to me.

"No, guys, seriously, I'm not!" I defended. Alice pulled out her phone and started dialing. She put the phone up to her ear. "Alice, hang the phone up," I said sternly.

"Edward?" she said into the phone.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Hang the damn phone up!"

"Is Bella pregnant?" she asked. Her face fell slightly when Edward gave her the answer. I smiled triumphantly. She muttered thanks and hung the phone up. "You weren't lying," she huffed.

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?"

"I don't know, so that you could tell everyone after the wedding," she shrugged.

"You guys are the first two people who will know if I'm pregnant, aside from Edward."

"Fine, fine," she sighed. She pulled me into the bathroom and started working on my hair. Rose put some make-up on me before they led me downstairs. Shortly after we got down there people started piling into my house with gifts. I noticed almost everyone as being from college classes. Leah showed up; Tanya came with her baby boy named Aiden.

"Tanya! Is this your baby?" I asked as she walked in.

"Hey, Bella! Yeah, it is. This is Aiden Michael," she smiled lovingly at him.

"Would you mind if I held him?" I asked.

"Oh, no, go ahead," she said. "He's pretty mellow and doesn't cry easily so you should be good." I took Aiden from her and held him.

"How old is he?"

"About ten weeks. The little sucker took a good eight hours to get out. Eight lonely, painful hours," she sighed.

"You should have called Edward and me!" I said.

"I didn't know if you two would be comfortable coming to see me give birth to the child I thought was Edward's."

"But he's not," I said. "You could have called," I smiled.

"Tanya! Bella! Smile!" Rose said as she held up a camera.

"Do you want to hold Aiden for the picture?" I asked.

"No, you can hold him," she smiled. I held Aiden in one arm and put my other arm around Tanya's shoulders. She put her arm around my back and we posed for the picture. I handed Aiden back to Tanya before going to talk to some other people.

I was talking to Angela when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" I squealed.

"Hey, Bells! Here, open your gift," he winked. I took a small box from him and opened it. It was a lime green thong with a matching bra. I smiled as I hugged him.

"Thank you," I laughed.

"Too bad you didn't throw Edward my way," he sighed jokingly.

"Sorry, I'm too selfish to give him up," I smiled. Someone knocked on the door and Alice squealed as she went to open it. Rose pulled me over to a chair and faced me towards the door. When Alice opened the door there was an officer standing there.

"Where is the bride?" he asked. Alice directed him towards me. "Miss, I am going to have to handcuff you to the chair," he said as he pulled fuzzy handcuffs off his belt. He handcuffed my hands behind my back as I laughed. "You are a naughty bride and I'm going to have to punish you," he said as he ripped his shirt off. Alice started some music and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were plastered with blush.

The police officer started grinding his junk around my face. I started laughing as my cheeks flared up brighter. Alice snapped pictures as everyone watched and cheered. The police officer ripped off his pants, leaving him in very tight, very small briefs. He started grinding into my hips. He got off of me and started walking around the circle of girls and Stefan. My hands were still handcuffed behind my back so I just sat there.

The officer came back over to me to take the cuffs off of me. He attached them to my belt loop.

"You can keep those," he winked. The officer went around to my friends, dancing with them, and I went over to Alice.

"Have fun?" she laughed.

"It would have been better if it were Edward," I laughed. "Oh, and those pictures," I said motioning towards the camera, "Don't even get close to Edward."

"I would never," she laughed. "I mean, I'm still hiding the pictures from _my_ bachelorette party!"

"How is your hubby?"

"Well, he's his normal self, I guess," she laughed. "How're Edward's classes going?"

"Well, he is talking with one of his professors about doing something so that he can graduate early, you know, so that if I do happen to get pregnant he can be here. It looks like he might be studying abroad in Italy for like a month," I sighed.

"Alright, we're talking about that later because you are not going to sullen during your party!" she said. "Be right back," she said as she went into the kitchen. She came back with beer for us.

After a while the stripper had to go to another gig so he winked at me and wished me luck with my life before putting on a firefighter costume and leaving. I sat down and started opening gifts, which were mainly lingerie and sex toys. The remaining five people that were left, including me, left to go to a bar.

We decided to go to the bar that I used to work at because they had some great music.

"Hey, Bells, I have a checklist for you," Rose laughed before handing me a piece of paper that said "bachelorette scavenger hunt" at the top. I read over the list and decided that I would do most of them, if not all.

"Alright," I laughed. We got out of the car and went into the bar. Rose, Alice, Angela, Stefan and I looked over the list.

"Ooh, do this one," Stefan said as he pointed to the one that said _convince a stranger that you're still a virgin._ I laughed before scoping out the bar.

"That guy, over there," Alice said as she pointed to a tall man leaning against a pool table. I put the checklist on the bar counter before leaving the girls and Stefan. I looked back nervously before I got to the guy.

"Hey," I said as I leaned against the pool table next to him.

"Hey there," he smiled down at me. "What brings you over here?"

"I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Zak," he said as he shook my hand. "Your fiancé is a lucky man."

"Thanks. Can't wait to marry him so I can finally get my cherry popped," I said before feigning shock of what I said. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I have this thing where I say things without thinking when I'm nervous!" I lied.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "So, you're really a virgin?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"That sucks," he shook his head. "Sex is great." I nodded once as if saying _okay_.

"Could I get a picture with you?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," he shrugged.

"Okay, be right back," I smiled. I went over to my friends and winked as I took the camera from Alice. I went back over and took a picture with him.

"Thanks, Zak, have a nice night," I smiled. I walked back over to my friends again. "Check that off the list," I laughed.

"He believed you? You're a horrible liar though!" Jessica pointed out.

"He believed me," I giggled. "Next!" I looked at the list. "This one," I smiled. "Hey Cal!" I called.

"Bella Swan, you lucky bitch, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Bachelorette party," I smiled. "Can I get a blow job?" I asked.

"I hope you mean the shot," he laughed.

"No, Cal, I want you to suck my nonexistent dick," I laughed. "Yes the shot!" He made up my shot and gave it to me. Alice took a picture of me as I took it. I coughed a little afterwards from the stinging as the liquid went down. Edward had lightened up about me drinking now that I was of legal age.

After a while of dancing and drinking Leah got a call from Jacob saying that he was on his way to get her. After Leah was picked up we walked, more like stumbled, home. I faintly remember crawling into bed next to Edward.

EPOV

I left Bella at the house with the girls and walked over to my old house to hang out with the guys. I walked in and was greeted by Emmett, Jasper and Jacob.

"Hey bachelor!" Emmett yelled as he slapped my back.

"Hey Em," I laughed.

"So," Jacob said. "We have to work on what we're doing at the wedding."

"What about it? I thought we had it all planned out already," I said.

"Well, just some finishing touches. Are you sure that you still want to surprise her with the dance?"

"Yeah, of course," I smiled. "I want this wedding to be perfect. Bella deserves nothing less than that," I said honestly.

"You are so whipped," Emmett laughed as Jasper made whipping sounds.

"He's right though," Jacob stepped up. "Bella's been through a lot and she deserves to be happy. This wedding is the start of her happy life with Edward. It has to be perfect."

"Thank you, Jake," I said.

"But you're still whipped," he added with a laugh.

"You three look in a mirror and try telling yourselves that you're not whipped without bullshitting," I scoffed. They all muttered that I was right.

"So, we're supposed to be having a _bachelor_ party, but the bachelor doesn't want strippers. What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked.

"How about video games?" I asked. The guys agreed so Jasper went to get us all beers and we sat down and played Call of Duty.

After a few hours Jacob left and I decided to head home. On the way home I got a phone call from Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I said.

"Hey, just a fair warning. Your fiancé is pretty drunk," he chuckled. I sighed and thanked him before hanging up. I got home and got out a bottle of water and the aspirin bottle and put it on the nightstand before crawling in bed.

Bella stumbled in what seemed minutes later and curled up next to me. I held her in my arms before falling asleep again.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and felt like my head was going to explode. I opened my eyes and saw a bottle of water and aspirin on the nightstand. I poured out two aspirin from the bottle before taking them with a swig of water. I got out of bed and changed into some shorts and one of Edward's sweatshirts.

I walked downstairs and was greeted with the fresh scent of coffee.

"How ya feeling?" Edward asked from his spot at the table.

"Remind me to never get drunk again," I groaned. He laughed lightly before getting up to pour me a mug of coffee. He handed it to me and I thanked him. I sat down and slowly sipped the hot beverage.

"Alice is separating us tonight," he sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Because our wedding is tomorrow and she's superstitious about bad luck and marriage," he chuckled.

"She is a bridezilla for my wedding," I laughed, ignoring the pain it brought to my head.

"Can we just skip today? So you can be Mrs. Edward Masen sooner?"

"Edward Masen? Or Edward Cullen? That's been confusing me for the past few weeks," I giggled.

"Masen, love. Cullen is just my adopted name. You are going to be Isabella Marie Masen," he smiled.

"I love you," I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Love you too," he grinned as he broke away. "Charlie and Renee called this morning while you were still passed out," he smirked.

"What did she want?"

"For you to go over there for a little while today. She says that Nessie wears her flower girl dress all over the house," he chuckled.

"She better not ruin it," I said anxiously. "Why does my mom let her wear it?" I rambled. "What happens if she spills something on it? Then what? I am _not_ having a flower girl with a stain on her dress."

"Bella, love, calm down."

"Sorry," I muttered and sighed. "I'm just so strung out! I mean, I know it's been months but I can't shake this feeling that James and Phil are somehow going to be a threat to us. And this wedding is draining me. All of this last minute shit that Alice is throwing at me is ridiculous. _Be sure to remember about the rehearsal dinner, Bella. How do you want us to wear our hair, Bella? What color are our nails going to be, Bella?_ Bella, Bella, Bella! I'm sick of it! I'm changing my name," I ended my rant with a huff. Edward came over and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, breath. Everything is going to be fine. Alice doesn't really have enough hair to worry about what to do with it. Things will pan out by tomorrow. Stop stressing," Edward said softly as he rubbed my knee.

"My name's not Bella," I sighed as I looked down at him.

"Izzie, calm down," he joked.

"Ugh, gross, not Izzie. That name is terrible!"

"Go get dressed, love. We have the rehearsal dinner tonight but right now you are going to your parents' house." I groaned as I got up and went up the stairs. Edward followed me and shut the door behind us. I went over to my closet and started rummaging through the clothing. I threw on one of Edward's huge sweatshirts and put some leggings on under it. I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail.

"You look so sexy," he said huskily. He came over to me and began kissing my neck.

"Hold it, hot shot," I laughed. "Alice will kill us if she figures out we had sex."

"A quickie?"

"I have to go, Edward." He groaned but let go of me.

"I'll see you at the rehearsal."

"See you then. Love you," I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Love you too," he grinned. He walked me out before I got into my truck. I blew him another kiss before driving away. I drove the few minutes it took to get to my mom's house. I went up and walked in.

"Mom?" I called.

"Bella!" my mom cheered as she came into the room. "Hi sweetie!"

"Hey, mom," I laughed. Vanessa came bounding down the stairs in her dress.

"Bella! Bella! Look! I'm a princess!" she said as she twirled.

"Nessie, hon, let's take that dress off," I smiled as I crouched down to her level.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you get to be a princess tomorrow. And you are going to be in the presence of the king and queen of the day," I smiled. "You don't want to ruin your dress before you see them, do you?"

"A queen and king?" she asked astonished.

"Yes ma'am, now go change out of the dress." She scurried up the stairs to change out of her dress.

"So," I said as I turned to my mom. "You wanted me to come over?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was told to get you out of the house. I guess Alice doesn't want you around Edward today, besides for the rehearsal."

"This is so like her," I sighed.

"I know," Alice sang as she came out from the kitchen. "But I needed to get you away from Edward so we could talk about him going to Italy!" she explained.

"I don't know much about it," I shrugged. The three of us went over to a couch in the living room before Nessie came down and joined us.

"Edward's going to Italy?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know because well, we didn't want everyone knowing."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. At least until after the wedding."

"Well, when is he leaving?"

"Uh, when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Is it, like, set in stone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He paid about a week and a half ago."

"What happens if you get pregnant?" she asked.

"Then I get pregnant."

"Is he going to stay home?"

"No, I won't let him. He's already paid a lot of money on it. Besides, this is a great chance for him." Alice nodded in understanding. "Besides, it's only for a month."

"That's true," Alice nodded, looking at me warily to see if I was actually okay with it. I wasn't thoroughly accepting that Edward was going to be away for a month right after we got married, but, better now than later, right?

"Let's go get you ready for your rehearsal," mom said. I gave her an appreciative smile for changing the subject. Alice quickly agreed before pulling me upstairs. She let me wear what I had on but she insisted on doing my hair and make-up.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" mom gushed. "My little baby is all grown up."

"Mom," I sighed. "I'm only twenty one. And you adopted your five year old niece. She's your little baby now," I smiled.

"You'll always be my little baby."

"Bella! Hold still!" Alice scolded. I sighed as she applied eyeliner to my eyelids. "And…done," she smiled. I stood from the stool that I was sitting in and retreated downstairs with mom and Alice close behind.

"Call driving!" Alice said as she raised her hand.

"Alice, honey, we won't all fit in your car. You and Bella are taking her truck and Nessie, Charlie and I are taking my car."

"Call driving, still!" Alice said. "My car isn't even here. I was hoping I could get Bella's truck up to eighty!"

"There is no way in hell that you are driving my truck!" I protested. I reached my hand in my pocket and held onto my keys. "Now let's go," I said as I started walking out. Alice followed me and got into the passenger seat. We drove to the church about five minutes from my mom's house. Edward's car was already there.

"Come on!" I said excitedly as I got out. I pulled Alice by the hand to the church.

"Ah, and here comes the bride," a man standing by Edward said. Edward came over to me and kissed me briefly before holding my hand.

"Bella, this is Caius. He is going to be our marrying us tomorrow." Caius had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He had a pale complexion and a skinny face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled as I offered my hand.

"The pleasure's mine," he smiled as he shook my hand. "Okay, now down to business. Edward, you and the guys are going to line up over here," he said as he pointed to the door. He walked over and motioned for Edward to stand. Edward stood and the guys lined up behind him. "When the music begins you are to walk around the pews on the right side and line-up. Then the ladies come in. Will the bridesmaids step forward?" Leah and Rose stepped forward. "You two will go in first. Then comes the bridesmaid, then the flower girl and ring bearer. Then the bride and her father. Speaking of which, Bella where is your flower girl and father?" Caius asked. Alice and Leah's little brother, Seth stood behind Leah and Rose.

"Uh, they'll be here. They were right behind us," I said.

"Okay, moving on. Edward, you guys can walk in now. Pretend that there is music." Edward and the guys walked around the pews and up to the stage. Edward stood on the stairs while the guys stood at the bottom of them. "Alright bridal party, go." The girls and Seth went down the aisle and took place at the end. "Alright, I will play the role of your father for now, I guess," Caius said.

"No need! We're here!" my dad said as he came through the doors with Nessie and my mom in tow.

"Alright, bridal party, come back!" Caius called. The girls and Seth walked back so that they could walk down with Nessie. My dad linked arms with me, winked and we made our way down the aisle. I looked back at my mom who was crying silently. Caius came up to us quickly.

"Edward, come down here," he said as he grabbed Edward's arm. "Charlie, give Bella to Edward." Charlie placed my hand in Edward's. "Now, you two walk up the two stairs and I will wed you. Blah, blah, blah, kiss the bride. Walk down the aisle. First, Edward and Bella. Then the best man and maid of honor. Then so on, and so on. Tada! That was easy. Want to go through it again or do you have it?"

"I think we have it," I smiled. We all went out to dinner after that. Alice made Edward stay at her house for the night while Rose, Alice and Leah stayed at mine. Alice insisted on painting my finger and toe nails.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Alice chimed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's what your name will be tomorrow, I'm just getting used to saying it."

"It's not going to be Cullen. It's going to be Masen."

"What? Why?" Leah asked.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme are Edward's adopted parents. His real parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. So my last name will be Masen."

"Isabella Marie Masen. I like that better," Alice grinned. I silently laughed and nodded.

"Guys, I'm headed to bed," I smiled as I walked up to my room. I plopped myself onto my bed and called Edward.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi," I said with a grin.

"Hey, love. What are you girls up to?" I heard an array of mocking voices saying 'hey love,' in the background and I heard kissing noises.

"Tell the guys that I flipped them off." Edward yelled at them and they laughed. "Alice just painted my nails and I came up to our room for the night so I could sleep."

"Wish I was there with you," he said. I heard a door shut behind him as he walked outside.

"I wish you were here too. But you know Alice. She always gets her way with this shit," I sighed.

"It'll all be over tomorrow. Tomorrow comes our happily ever after," he chuckled.

"I can't wait," I smiled.

"Get some sleep, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at the altar tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." I hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger before pulling off my leggings and crawling into bed.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Alice yelled as I felt my bed move from her jumping on it.

"Fuck off, Alice," I groaned.

"Come on! We have to go get our hair done!" I sat up slowly before trudging into my bathroom. I tamed my hair by pulling it back into a hair tie. I didn't bother putting make-up on because Alice would insist on redoing it. I walked out to my room again and Alice had a strapless shirt and shorts laid out for me.

"Uh, could I have some privacy to change please?" I muttered, still half asleep. Alice walked out and I changed. I pulled on my thong before putting on my shirt and shorts. I walked out to Alice and she handed me a thermos of coffee. She pulled me out of the door and we met up with Leah and Rose in Leah's Ford Fusion. I sat in the passenger seat and didn't talk to the girls as I drank my coffee.

We got out at the hair salon and were waited on immediately. The woman that was doing my hair put a product in my hair before curling it and brushing the curls out so that my hair was wavy.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, ecstatic," I smiled. "It's pretty much my dream come true," I laughed.

"That's sweet. My Andy and I have been married for twenty three years this fall."

"Congratulations," I smiled. The woman, whose name tag said Wendy, pulled some strands of hair from the sides of my head onto the top of my head. She pinned them so that they drooped over and made a sort of veil over the back of my head.

"There we go. Do you like it? Be brutally honest," Wendy grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" I beamed. I looked over at the girls and they were waiting for me.

"Bella! Your hair looks amazing!" Rose admired.

"Thank you so much," I smiled at Wendy.

"Have a great wedding, Bella. Good luck to you and your significant other."

"Thanks," I smiled. We walked out of the salon after we paid.

"Alright, it's almost one thirty," Leah said. "You get married at four. We have time to stop for lunch. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine. Preferably not something big. A big meal is the last thing I need right now." We stopped at McDonalds and ordered. I got chicken nuggets with honey mustard and barbeque sauce.

"Eww, Bella! Gross! How can you eat that?" Rose said with a wrinkled nose.

"What are you talking about? It's delicious," I smiled. "It sounded good and then I really wanted it so I got it and I am in heaven," I sighed happily.

"Gross," Leah said.

"Don't deny it till you try it," I countered childishly. We headed to the church and unloaded our dresses, flowers and make-up into our designated room where we would get ready.

Rose did my make-up before she helped me do up my strapless corset. I changed into my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I began to feel nauseous.

"Oh, God," I muttered. "I'm going to be sick." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Bella, breath," Leah instructed. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. There was a knock on the door and I stiffened before I saw my dad come in. I relaxed immediately.

"Hey, baby, you ready?" he grinned proudly. I shook my head.

"I am s-so nervous. I c-can't think straight."

"Bella, don't you want to marry Edward?" I nodded. "Then what are you nervous about? Edward is out there waiting for you to meet him at the altar."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now come on." He offered me his arm which I took. We followed the girls out to the hall where the big double doors were shut. My dad and I stayed back by the room so we weren't seen. I was still taking deep breaths because I had yet to calm myself.

"You look beautiful. Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be perfect," my dad reassured me. I smiled and nodded at him before I heard the wedding march being played. My dad lightly pulled me forward so that I would start moving. We walked painstakingly slow down the aisle. Everyone stood and looked at us but I barely noticed them because my gaze was focused on Edward.

He was fidgeting with his sleeve nervously before looking up at me. His famous crooked grin formed on his face when he saw me. He mouthed 'I love you' to me and I returned it without hesitation. Once we reached the end of the aisle Edward came down the two stairs and my dad gave me away to Edward. I kissed his cheek and thanked him, telling him that I loved him before I went up the stairs with Edward.

Caius smiled at us before beginning the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." Caius turned to Edward.

"Edward, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

"Today, in the presence of family and friends I join my life with yours and take you as my wife," Edward recited the lines he was told as he looked me in the eye. Caius turned to me.

"Bella, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill."

"Today, in the presence of family and friends I join my life with yours and take you as my husband," I smiled at Edward as I recited my lines. Caius directed Edward again.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Bella to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Edward said confidently. Caius then directed me.

"Do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do," I said in a soft voice.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Bella and Edward's exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

"Edward, take this ring and place it on Bella's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Caius paused every few words to let Edward repeat. After they finished Caius addressed me again.

"Bella, take this ring and place it on Edward's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Caius smiled at us after I finished repeating after him.

"Bella and Edward, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Edward closed the space between us and cupped my face in his hands lightly as he kissed me. I saw flashes from under my eyelids. I placed my hands on his sides as he kissed me. He pulled away and smiled before kissing me one more time.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caius said to the crowd. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Masen!" Edward held my hand as we walked down the aisle followed by our friends and then the crowd. When we got out into the hall Edward lifted me into his arms and spun me around. He kissed me again before we took pictures with everyone in the wedding. I took a few pictures with the girls and Edward took a few with the guys. Then we switched.

Edward took a few serious pictures with the girls and then a few fun ones. He made himself look like a total player in the fun ones. Edward's picture with Alice Edward and her were back to back putting their hands to their chests like guns. With Rose, he got down on one knee to propose. Emmett snuck into that picture and made a face of shock. In the picture with Leah, Leah hooked her leg around Edward's waist and leaned back while Edward stood with a panty-dropping smirk on his face.

I took some serious pictures with the guys before we took fun ones. In one all of the guys were lifting me up so that I was lying sideways in their arms. In one that was just Emmett and I, Emmett threw me over his shoulder and I was laughing in the picture. In one of just Jasper and I, Jasper was kissing my cheek and I winked at the camera. In my photo with Jake I hitched my leg up around him and he gave the camera a thumbs up.

Edward and I took pictures together too. He held me bridal style in his arms for one. In another we were kissing. We posed in each others' arms for a few more pictures before we headed to the reception.

When we got there we sat down at the table for the wedding party. Edward and I sat in the middle with Jasper and the guys on Edward's left and Alice and the girls on my right. Alice stood up and tapped her fork on the edge of her champagne glass.

"Excuse me everyone," she called with a smile. "I'd like to make a toast." I looked up at Alice and she smiled down at me. "I have known Bella since her freshman year of college. Should she have continued college, she would have just graduated with a degree in journalism, but, being the stubborn person she is, she quit college and is now in the process of writing a novel. Anyway, that is oh, a good four years that I have known my best friend. I had witnessed her going through a few boyfriends, but not many. She couldn't find what she was looking for, I guess.

"Edward came into our lives while he was in the process of moving into a house about a block from what was our house. He stayed for a few days while everything was being finished at his. At the time, Bella had gotten out of a bad relationship and Rose and I knew not to push her to talk about it because the last time we did, she nearly ripped our faces off," Alice laughed. The crowd chuckled and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Edward held my hand under the table. "Edward, by some miracle, got Bella to open up about what happened. From the very beginning I could tell that they would go out. As much as Bella resisted, Edward made her see that not all guys couldn't be trusted. He was right. I wish you both the best of luck in your marriage, even though you don't need it," Alice said as she raised her glass. Everyone raised their glasses and muttered good luck before taking a sip. I took a sip of my champagne as Alice sat down. When I put the glass down I leaned over and hugged her.

After we ate Edward and I went out on the dance floor to have our first dance as a couple. The song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks came over the sound system and Edward held my hand firmly in his and his other hand was on my waist. My free hand rested on the back of his neck and my fingers ran through the bottom of his hair.

"I love you, Bella Masen," Edward grinned.

"I love you too, Edward Masen," I returned his grin. There was the sound of forks tapping against glasses in the background, almost covered by the music.

"I think they want us to kiss," he chuckled.

"Who are we to deny them of what they want?" I asked with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed me softly. We continued to dance as we kissed and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. We pulled away and the song ended seconds after. We went around and started mingling with people.

Esme and Carlisle came up to us and hugged Edward and me.

"Bella, honey, you're beautiful!" Esme gushed.

"Thanks, Esme," I grinned.

"No, no, no, you are to call me mom," she laughed with a proud smile on her face.

"Okay, mom," I giggled. She hugged me tightly again. I excused myself before going over to my mom.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said with a wide grin. She got up and hugged me. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks mom," I smiled. The DJ came over the speakers.

"Alright, would the bride and her father come out to the dance floor for the daddy-daughter dance?" My dad came over to me and pulled me out on the dance floor. He held my hand in his with his other on my waist. I rested mine on his shoulder and we moved to the beat of Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bells. I'm so proud of you," he smirked.

"Thanks daddy," I grinned.

"I can't shake the feeling that I just lost my daughter though," he said upset.

"Dad, you didn't lose me. You gained a son though. I know how much you wanted one of those," I laughed.

"Yeah, that's a plus for Edmond to be in our family," he jokingly messed up Edward's name. I laughed at him. When the song ended Edward pulled Esme onto the floor. He winked at me and I realized that he was doing the mother-son dance. The song was My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I stood with my mom and watched as my husband danced with his mom.

"Edward looks nothing like his parents," my mom pointed out.

"They aren't his real parents. They adopted him after his mom died and his dad left."

"He just left? Why?" my mom gasped.

"After Edward's mom was killed, I guess Mr. Masen distanced himself and one day he just sort of left." my mom shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, bless Esme and Carlisle for bringing him in." I smiled at her. When the song ended Edward came over to us. "Hey son!" my mom said happily as she hugged him.

"Hi, mom," he laughed as he hugged her back.

"I want no hesitation with grandkids," she said to both of us. I started at her wide-eyed.

"Mom!" I said shocked.

"What? It's true! I've been thinking, I don't want to be _grandma._ I want to be like nana or something like that."

"Okay mom," I laughed.

"Would you mind if I stole my wife from you?" Edward smiled.

"No, no, go ahead sweetie," my mom smiled. Edward pulled me over to the dance floor and started dancing with me. We danced for a few songs before Emmett came over.

"I'm taking your wife from you," Emmett said as he picked me up by the waist. I laughed as I was pulled from Edward. Emmett let me turn around and we started dancing to an upbeat song.

"Congrats Squirt," he winked.

"Thanks Big Guy," I smiled. Throughout the rest of the night I hung out with my friends until we were all too tired to celebrate anymore. Edward and I were driven home in a limo and he carried me up to our room where we spent the rest of the night in pure bliss.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for being patient as I wrote this! I have been soooo busy and wrote whenever I had a free moment! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your opinion in reviews please! **

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	16. The Final Chapter

**This chapter is short, I know, but this is kind of like an epilogue. Thanks for reading and sticking with me throughout this story! I love you all! **

* * *

Living the Life

Chapter 16 – The Final Chapter

BPOV

Week two of Edward being away to Italy. These have been the two loneliest weeks of my life.

The whole day I have spent pacing the house trying to find something to do. I repeatedly looked at the calendar making sure that Edward was, indeed, coming home in two days. It was only then that I noticed a gap between two dates.

These past twenty minutes have been the most stressful and anxiety-filled of my life.

"It should be done," Rose said. Alice, Rose and I got up from mine and Edward's bed.

"I'll go check. Be right out," I smiled. I walked into the bathroom and picked up the little white stick. I looked at the little screen and saw a pink plus. I walked out to the girls with the biggest grin on my face.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed. They both came over to me and hugged me.

"I have to call Edward," I smiled. I went over to my phone and pressed speed dial one before pressing send. After a few rings Edward answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, love, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm amazing," I smiled.

"Really," he chuckled. "Care to share why you are amazing?"

"Well, I have some great news."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," I grinned.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant? Wh-when did this happen? Oh my god, I'm coming home."

"Edward, no. You have two more days, you can wait. And I just figured out, like, five minutes ago."

"I can't wait to see you, I love you baby," he said.

"I love you too," I grinned.

"But hey, I've got to go. I'll see you in two days."

"Okay, have fun. See you in two days." I hung up the phone and looked at the girls. They were both grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I laughed.

"You're pregnant!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" I smiled.

"We have to celebrate!" Rose suggested.

"Let's wait until Edward gets home," I grinned.

"Fine, I have to work in an hour anyways," Rose sighed. "I'm going to get ready. See you guys after work."

"Bye," Alice and I said. Rose walked off and got ready and Alice and I went downstairs.

"I see you stopped walking around the house," Emmett noted.

"Yeah, I did," I said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper asked when he came in from the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm pregnant," I smiled.

"Get out!" Emmett gasped.

"That's amazing!" Jasper grinned. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I'm going up to my room to call my parents," I smiled before walking up and calling them.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hey, get dad and put me on speaker," I said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just do it!" I laughed.

"Charlie!" she called. "Charlie, Bella wants to talk to us!"

"Coming," he grumbled as he came into the room that my mom was in.

"Okay, talk honey."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" my mom screamed.

"Pregnant?" my dad asked, sounding winded. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Dad, don't make me explain," I groaned.

"No! No, don't explain. Congrats baby girl," he said.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Well, sweetie, we've got to go. Nessie has a doctor's appointment. I love you and I am so happy for you and Edward!" mom said.

"Thank you, see you soon." I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed, thinking about our future.

XOXO

People started coming out of boarding hall and I anxiously waited for Edward. I saw him right as he came through the crowd. I ran over to him and he opened his arms for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much," he said softly into my shoulder.

"I love you too," I said as I squeezed him closer to me. Edward set me down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I slipped my hand in his back pocket.

"How far along are you?" he grinned.

"I don't know. I have an appointment to see a gynecologist today," I smiled.

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure? You just got home. Don't you want to just relax?"

"Bella, I would much rather come with you than relax." We got out to my truck and I got in the driver's seat.

"Do you want to drop your stuff off first? Or do you just want to head to the doctor's?" I asked as the truck roared to life.

"What time is your appointment?"

"It's in a half hour."

"Then is your question even legitimate?" he smiled. He held my hand as I drove to the hospital. We walked up to the room we had to be in and waited.

"Mrs. Masen, Dr. Kate is ready to see you." Edward and I got up and followed the woman who called me. We were led into a room with a chair thing and a chair for Edward to sit in. I sat down and Dr. Kate came in a few minutes later.

"Hello, Bella," she said as she came in. She came over to me and shook my hand. "And this must be your husband," she smiled. She held her hand out to him.

"Edward," he smiled. They shook hands.

"Alright, Bella, let's see what's going on," she said as she pulled over a monitor. "Pull your shirt up please," she nodded towards my shirt. I pulled it up over my stomach. "You don't have a stomach forming yet so it hasn't been nine weeks. Let's take a look." She squirted the gel onto my stomach. She pressed the monitor onto the gel and moved it around a little. "You see right here?" she asked as she pointed to a tiny figure on the screen.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"There's your baby." I looked at it and then smiled at Edward. He was grinning his famous crooked grin. Dr. Kate printed off some pictures of it before handing me paper towel to wipe my stomach off. Edward and I left after that. We went home and laid on our bed.

Another week passed and Edward had gone earlier in the week to get his diploma from the dean. Edward and I were home alone for the time being and watching Killers with Ashton Kutcher and Katherine Heigl. I shifted uncomfortably because my cramps were making it hard to sit still.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just some cramps. All good," I said as I got up and started walking around. "What about Ashton for a girl?" I asked.

"Love, you're only a few weeks in. We have months to decide on a name," he chuckled. I sighed and rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Be right back," I said before I kissed his cheek. I went up to the bathroom. That's when I noticed some blood on my panties. I looked down into the bowl and it was like I was on my period. I quickly finished up and went out to Edward.

"You're a doctor and you studied miscarriages, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, it was part of my curriculum, why do you ask?" he asked with a confused expression.

"What are the signs?"

"Bleeding, cramps, lower back pain. Bella, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a miscarriage." I felt something wet trickle down the inside of my legs. I looked down and saw red. "Shit!" I quickly went to the kitchen and got some paper towel.

"Bella, grab the roll, we've got to get you to the hospital." The smell of blood filled my nose and I became nauseas and faint. I felt my knees buckle and my world went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed and groaned. I put my hand on my head in an attempt to stop the pounding. That's when everything that happened came back to me. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Hey," Edward said softly.

"The baby," I said as I looked at him. He just shook his head. My vision blurred with tears. My breathing started coming quicker and shallower. Edward moved me over slightly and sat on my bed. He pulled me in his arms and held me.

"Shh, shh," he softly said. "We can try again."

"That's the last thing I want right now," I cried. There was a knock on the door before Carlisle came in.

"Hey, I heard that Bella was in. Oh dear," he said when he took in my crying and the tears streaming down Edward's cheeks. "What happened?"

"Bella had a miscarriage," Edward choked out.

"I am so sorry, you two," Carlisle said sullenly.

"Thanks," I sniffled.

"You two can go home whenever you'd like. You're in no rush," Carlisle said as he left the room.

"God. Why us? Why does all this shit happen to us?" I seethed.

"I don't know, Love. It just does," Edward sighed.

"That's such bullshit," I ranted. After a while we left and I laid in my room for the rest of the day.

XOXO

"Edward, I don't want to take the test!" I yelled.

"Bella, you're a month late. Do you really think that you just missed it this month?"

"I don't know! I just don't want to see another negative pregnancy test." We have been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now. It's stressing me out and putting a lot of stress on our marriage. Alice and Jasper have a beautiful three month old son. Rose is pregnant. I'm the odd one out. I can't get pregnant. It's like impossible for me.

Rose and Emmett moved out about a month and a half ago and got their own apartment upstairs. Alice and Jasper moved out just before their son, Chase, was born and now live down a floor.

"Just one more, please," Edward begged. I sighed and snatched the test out of his hands. I peed on it and we waited the fifteen minutes by pacing the room with Edward watching. I went back into the bathroom and took a deep breath before looking at the screen. I went out to Edward who was sitting on the bed and tapping his foot.

"So?" he asked anxiously. I smiled.

"I'm pregnant," I said happily. He jumped up from the chair and picked me up and spun me around.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! I am going to start a new story soon. Keep checking! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**

6F174431-072E-824F-811D-64DED87C8207

1.02.28


End file.
